Tears of Blood
by Devoid Dreamer
Summary: This is MY story of Rin and Manji's journey after he escapes from Edo Castle and their encounter with Shira. I do not own Blade of the Immortal, but it is awesome! Please be respectful. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. Glossary of Terms

**Glossary**

**I would like to give copyright to Madame Manga for almost all of these definitions. Thank you. I have updated a few, but most are the same, and I have also added a few of my own.**

**Amida Butsu: **An incarnation of the Buddha. His name is invoked as a promise of salvation, and popularly as a charm against evil.

**Anotsu Kagehisa: **The young and dynamic head of the Itto_-ryū. _Instigator of the murder of Rin's parents, and the focus of her revenge quest.

**arigatou: **Thank you.

**bakūfū: **'Tent government'; the usual term for the shogun's military government, going back to medieval times. 'Shogunate' is an English coinage that refers to the same thing.

**banshu: **The garrison of a castle and bodyguard to its lord. In this case, the shogun's personal military guard in Edo Castle.

**bangashira: **Head of the _banshu. _In this case, Habaki Kagimura, who has been seen as the government's liaison with the Itto_-ryū, _and also as the man who orchestrated the attack on their leaders at a banquet, and who also orchestrated the slaughter of many of the Itto_-ryū_. He also tricked Manji and held him captive in Edo Castle to experiment on him.

**bobo: **A woman's vagina and vulval area.

**būshidō: **'The way of the warrior'; the unyielding, death-centered samurai honor code.

**būshi: **'Warrior'; i.e., a samurai.

**cho: **Cho = 109 meters/358 feet.

**danna: **'Master', a general term. In this historical period, a commoner would use _danna _to address a man of higher rank, a courtesan or geisha would use it to address her principal patron, and a wife would use it to address her husband.

**dai-sho: **'Long and short', the pair of matched swords samurai males wereentitled to wear as the badge of their caste.

**eta: **Loaded term for certain outcaste groups, meaning 'filth'. In the Edo period, _eta _were designated to carry out distasteful and defiling tasks, such as sewage disposal, leather tanning, execution of common criminals and handling of dead

bodies. These groups are ethnically indistinguishable from other Japanese, but their descendants are still discriminated against and are disproportionately poor and under-educated. The modern term is _burakumin, _meaning 'village dweller'.

**fundoshi: **Loincloth worn by men. There are several different styles, from ample flaps that provide a lot of coverage to the equivalent of skimpy thong underwear.

**furisōde: **'Swinging sleeves'; a young unmarried woman's garment, usually brightly colored and decorated with pretty florals.

**furoshiki: **Multi-purpose large square of cloth, often used as a scarf or for carrying items.

**fusuma: **Vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors. They typically measure about 90 centimetres (3.0 ft) wide by 180 centimetres (5.9 ft) tall, the same size as a tatami mat, and are two or three centimeters thick

**fūton: **Japanese mattress about two to four inches thick, filled with silk waste or cotton wadding. Usually kept rolled up in a closet during the day and spread out at night. The traditional pillow is made of wood or ceramic, or at best is a firm,

small cushion that supports the neck. Soft pillows were considered unhealthy.

**geta: **Wood-soled sandals with blocks on the bottom to raise the wearer up out of the mud.

**gomen: **Sorry

**gomenasai: **I'm sorry

**hai: **Yes

**hakama: **Pleated pants or skirt worn over a _kōsōde._

**han: **Each _daimyo _lord reigned over his own domain, or _han, _as a virtual petty king. Laws were specific to each domain and outlaws from one area could often find refuge in another, though all _daimyo _and their holdings were ultimately subject to the military government in Edo.

**harigata: **A dildo or other sex toy. Usually made of tortoiseshell, horn, leather or some other moldable material. _Harigata _came in a great number of varieties in the Edo period, and illustrations of them can be found in erotic _shunga _prints. Their use was not morally condemned, since most people considered _harigata _a practical way for a woman to gain physical relief without violating her chastity.

**haru-dori: **The most common song bird in Japan. It is the Japanese Bush Warbler. Haru-dori means "spring bird".

**hatamoto: **The most trusted retainers of the Tokugawa shoguns held the hereditary rank of _hatamoto _or 'standard bearer'. Manji's former lord, whom he assassinated for corruption, was _hatamoto._

**henoko: **Penis.

**Honorifics: **Honorific suffixes are extremely important when addressing any person in Japanese. Which ones you use are determined by your relationship to the person and his or her age and status relative to you. They are not used between family members, with the exception of _-chan._ Honorifics are often omitted in translation, but may be hinted at in English by

varying the degree of respect one person uses towards another. However, they convey shades of meaning that aren't readily translatable and can be very useful even in English dialog.

**-san: **The most common suffix. It's the equivalent of Mister or Ms. Not used to close friends, since it would come across as stuffy and standoffish, but proper for most adults.

**-sama: **A respectful term, a degree stronger than -_san_.

**-dono: **An archaic term used for high officials and important people, or to convey great respect.

**-chan: **A diminutive with a cute connotation, used for children, intimate friends and lovers, and among women. 'Sweetie' might be an English equivalent.

**-kun: **Used by a senior male towards a junior or between friends. If used to an equal who is not an intimate, -_kun _is condescending, like calling a grown man 'boy'. Otherwise it's a little like addressing a buddy as "hey, dude".

**haha: **A respectful term, used for one's mother.

**musuko: **A respectful term used for one's son.

**O- : **Women are often addressed with O- in front of their names, such as O-Ren, the prostitute killed by Shira. This is polite, but a less exalted term than -_san_, and therefore appropriate for females.

**okaasan: **An intimate term used to one's own mother.

**onii-chan: **A diminutive with a cute connotation, used to denote the oldest child; either among children, or a very affectionate term to one's own eldest or only son.

**sensei: **Teacher, skilled person. May be used of any person of talent, such as an artist or musician. "Master" Sori the artist is addressed as Sori-_sensei_.

**Ittō-ryū: **Anotsu Kagehisa's group of unusual fighters.

**Ji: **Temple; 'Hasu_-ji' _means 'Lotus Temple'. At this time, Japanese Shinto and Buddhist temples and clergy were often integrated and almost indistinguishable from each other. Only a few shrines were solely dedicated to one tradition. Shinto and Buddhism were forcibly separated by law at the Meiji Restoration,since the Buddhist establishment was regarded as a tool of the old Tokugawa regime and State Shinto was promoted as mythological justification for the emperor's absolute rule and the unique position of Japan as the realm of the sun goddess's descendants.

**Kami: **God, spirit or life force.

**katana: **The longer of the two swords samurai were entitled to wear. The length varied according to the height and the means of the wearer, but could be anywhere from about two to three feet.

**kenshi: **Swordsman, possibly a samurai but not necessarily. Classes other than samurai were allowed to carry swords for defense, but the length of the blade was strictly regulated. Obviously the Ittō-_ryū _pays little attention to the weapons laws.

**kessen-chu: **Holy bloodworms; the source of Manji's healing ability and immortality.

**kissing: **The common idea that kissing is a Western practice introduced into Japan is not correct; many erotic _shunga _prints depict mouth-to-mouth kissing as a sexual act. However, the idea of a kiss as a token of romantic love or as a public act is definitely not traditional. The Blade of the Immortal world is not wholly traditional either, of course, and the manga has several times shown couples kissing in the modern sense of the gesture.

**kōban: **Gold coin worth about one _koku_, or the amount of rice one person is presumed to eat in a year.

**kōsōde: **'Small sleeves': A basic garment worn by both men and women either as an underlayer or on its own. _Kōsōde _might be made of silk, hemp or cotton, but are heavier than a _yūkata _and usually have a lining.

**koto: **Stringed instrument played with plectrums.

**Manji: **Renegade samurai who assassinated his feudal lord for corruption. The manhunt that followed cost the lives of one hundred policemen and officers who tried to take Manji into custody. The last policeman Manji killed was his own sister's husband, in her presence. The sight drove her insane, and Manji took responsibility for her care. At some point after this, an ancient nun named Yaobikuni infested Manji's body with holy bloodworms, which make him functionally immortal by healing all

damage and preventing aging. This is a double-edged gift, since he feels all the pain of his wounds yet cannot die. He must work to atone for the deaths on his conscience until he has killed one thousand evil men. After his sister's murder by gang members intent on revenge for Manji's killing of one of their own, Manji retired to a small hut in the country outside Edo.

There he encountered Rin, whose vendetta against the Itto-_ryū _Manji agreed to aid as her bodyguard.

**mizuage: **The sale of a new courtesan's virginity to the highest bidder.

**Nihongo: **The Japanese language.

**Nihon-onna: **Japanese woman or women.

**obi: **Cloth belt or sash, worn by both men and women to hold their garments closed.

**onsen: **A term for hot sprints in the Japanese language, though the term is often used to describe the bathing facilities and inns around the hotsprings. As a volcanically active country, Japan has thousands of onsen scattered along its length and breadth. Onsen were traditionally used as public bathing places and today play a central role in directing Japanese domestic tourism.

**Otonotachibana Makie: **A beautiful, melancholy musician and was once a

prostitute who is the most powerful fighter in the manga. She is Anotsu's lover and wife after his first wife killed herself. She uses a three-part spear that she conceals in her _samisen_. She once defeated Manji in battle and would have killed him if not for Rin's intervention.

**ri: **36 cho/4 km/2.5 miles, or about one hour's walk at a moderate pace.

**Rin (Asano Rin): **Sixteen years old, Rin has been alone in the world since the murder of her parents on her fourteenth birthday. She vowed to avenge them, and with Manji's help has caused the deaths of a number of Itto-_ryū_. Her fighting skills are not high, but are increasing with training and experience. She and Manji have forged a very close but not easily definable relationship in the time they have been together.

**ronin: **'Wave man'; masterless samurai. The peaceful Edo period and the fall of _daimyo _threw many samurai out of work, and masses of disgruntled armed men soon became a serious social problem.

**ryō: **Unit of currency. One _kōban _coin is equivalent to about one _ryō_. These values fluctuated over time and from place to place. In the world of Blade of the Immortal, a _ryō _seems to be worth in the neighborhood of $1000.

**ryokan: **Unit A type of traditional Japanese inn that originated in the Edo period (1603-1868), when such inns served travelers along Japan's highways. They typically feature tatami-matted rooms, communal baths, and other public areas where visitors may wear yūkata and talk with the owner.

**saké: **A liquor brewed from rice. Technically a beer, but usually containing about the same alcohol percentage as wine or sherry.

**samisen **or **shamisen: **A banjo-like instrument often used to accompany singing

or dancing.

**samurai: **The highest of the four official social castes of Tokugawa period Japan, comprising 7-10% of the total population, and the only caste entitled to serve as soldiers. Others could bear arms for self-defense, but only samurai were allowed to wear the matched _dai-sho _pair of swords. Although theoretically a household could only inherit samurai status and a family name, in actual practice those could be awarded for distinction in any calling or art, or even purchased. During the long peace of this era, samurai became administrators and bureaucrats rather than active warriors. Most nominal samurai were neither wealthy nor high-ranking, and those without official posts and stipends often had to turn to teaching, handicrafts or even farming in order to make a living.

**seppuku: **'Self-killing', usually applied to the ritual suicide method of cutting open the belly to spill the intestines, reserved for samurai males. The same _kanji_ written in opposite order are pronounced _hara-kiri, _meaning 'belly-cutting' in a

more vulgar sense_. _In traditional Japanese philosophy, the spirit resides in the abdomen, and cuttingit open both releases the spirit from the body and divulges a person's essentialinner qualities and sincerity in the most direct possible way. The self-discipline,pain tolerance and physical bravery required to open one's own belly is theessence of _būshidō. _The original medieval version of _seppuku _required a horizontalcut from left to right across the belly, then a second crossing cut upwards to thebreastbone. The subject would then die unassisted from blood loss, though notquickly. This elaborate and almost unimaginably painful operation is called the'figure ten', since the crossing cuts resemble the _kanji _for the numeral 10. Theversion usually employed in later centuries required only the horizontal cut and

allowed for beheading afterwards. However, a few samurai intent on their posthumous reputations still carried out the 'figure ten', in one case as late as 1912. In all cases, the subject took care to die in a crouching or face-down position rather than fall backwards. Usually the subject would request a sword-wielding second, or _kaishakunin, _to behead him and prevent or cut short any shameful public display of agony or clumsiness. Depending on instructions or the subject's performance, the second might carry out the beheading at the first cut into the abdomen, wait until the entire belly had been opened and the subject gave the signal by leaning forward for the sword stroke, or he might strike at the moment the subject reached out for a blade or closed fan laid before him. It was a dubious honor to act as a second, since a poorly done beheading would shame the swordsman and embarrass the witnesses, and a good performance would go without remark. An aura of bad luck might cling to the second and to any weapon he used. Usually the blade used for the belly-cutting was discarded afterwards, and so it was stripped of its valuable hilt and guard and handled instead with a thick wad of paper. A samurai woman invariably performed _seppuku _by cutting her own throat, never by opening the belly. Usually she would tie her knees together to avoid lapsing into an undignified or exposed position in death. During the Edo period, an order for a samurai to carry out _seppuku _was a facesaving method of official execution. Simple beheading was humiliating and

dishonoring by contrast, and crucifixion was the usual execution method for commoners and therefore a tremendous disgrace for a warrior. A wellperformed _seppuku _could expiate most crimes and mistakes, and could also be used as an unanswerable reproach or appeal to a superior.

**shido: **Fictional forked sword. Manji has a pair, and uses them frequently. They are the weapons that killed his sister; he appropriated them from her murderer.

**shinju: **A double suicide or murder-suicide of lovers or would-be lovers. The term doesn't distinguish between mutually agreed-on deaths and those carried out by unwelcome suitors. In plays and novels of the time, shinju was commonly romanticized, to the point that the government forbade its mention in any way.

**shōchū: **A Japanese distilled liquor of about 50-60 proof, fermented from sweet potatoes or grain.

**shōji:** Wooden-framed sliding paper screens used as walls and doors in a traditional Japanese building. _Fusama _are heavier sliding doors made of solid wood.

**sun: **In Japan, _sun_ (寸すん _sun_), was standardized at 1000⁄33 mm (~3.030 cm, ~1.193 in, or ~0.09942ft).

**tabi: **Fabric or leather slipper-socks worn by themselves indoors and with sandals or _geta _outdoors. The big toe is made separate to allow the thong of the sandal to pass through.

**tachi: **Long sword, originally meant for use by a mounted warrior. _Tachi _blades vary in length, from similar to a _katana _to monsters four feet long or more.

**tanka: **A traditional form of Japanese poetry written with five lines of counted syllables.

**tatami: **Floor mats used in traditional Japanese houses. Usually made of straw with a smooth woven reed outer covering and bound at the edges with cloth.

**tsuba: **The small, pierced iron guard installed at the base of the hilt when a Japanese blade is furnished. _Tsuba _come in a variety of shapes, frequently round or oval, and are often highly decorated and inlaid with precious metals.

**wakizashi: **The shorter of the two swords samurai were entitled to wear. Usually twelve to eighteen inches long.

**yōjimbō: **Usually translated as 'bodyguard'. This term has the connotation not only of a personal guard, but of a mercenary soldier or weapons specialist hired to carry out particular tasks.

**yūkata: **A lightweight cotton garment worn by both sexes. Functions as undergarments or by itself as nightclothes, bathrobe or casual summer wear.

**zegen: **A licensed procurer who buys children and youths from impoverished families and re-sells them into the sex trade.


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights**

Rin and Manji continued on their way from the 'bump' in the road they had encountered. They were both now fully recovered and ready to leave the cramped hut they had occupied with Megatsu and the two female ninja. The road was easy enough to travel on and thankfully they still had enough money to make the journey in ease. It was cold, and winter's icy breath was weighing down Rin's spirits. Although how could she even have good spirits after what had occurred.

Day was quickly turning into night and although they were staying on the road, and not, thankfully in the woods, Manji felt it would be best to rest for a bit and find an inn to stay in before nightfall. There was a small village just ahead and he thought it would be as good as place as any to rest for the night. As they reached the town he glanced down at Rin who had not said a word since their journey had started that day.

Manji broke the silence, "hey Rin, go get some food, I'll get us a room."

Rin only nodded yes and went to a nearby food stand. Manji walked in the opposite direction to the closest inn. He stepped inside and was immediately met by a short old woman in a red kimono.

"Need a room samurai-_san_?" The woman questioned looking at Manji.

"Yeah for two."

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Rin walk into the door with a bag full of food and stand beside Manji, then replied, "Follow me."

As they walked the old woman told them that the fire was going and the rooms should already be heated and that a maid would be up shortly to make their fūtons. Manji entered the room first. Having a warm room satisfied him, but as he entered the room it was sweltering. He glared at the innkeeper and was about to make a comment when Rin noticed his anger rising and rushed him into the room. She quickly shot a grateful glance at the woman and closed the shōji.

"Shit Rin, don't push me around." Manji was glaring at her now. "I was only gonna ask the old bag if she was trying to roast us." Manji scratched the back of his neck and plopped himself down on the floor. Rin had a bath that morning before leaving, so she did not need one right now. Besides she was exhausted from the events of the past while and simply wanted to sleep. She waited for the maid to come to make the fūtons. She sat on the floor and released her raven hair from the braids and grabbed her comb from inside her shoulder bag and started to run it through her locks, which now reached down past her lower back. When she finished combing her hair she stood up and undid her obi ties and the cloth fell to the floor. She loosened her furisōde and it also fell to the floor as she was now starting to feel feverish from the overwhelming heat of the room. She slipped her hand inside her yūkata and rubbed her collarbone and neck, trying to cool her body down. She sat back down and began to neatly fold the clothes on the floor. She didn't notice that Manji was staring at her from across the room.

Manji started to get fairly uncomfortable from the heat as he watched Rin comb her hair and take off and fold her obi and furisōde. He tugged at his kōsōde and yūkata, loosening it from around his neck and exposing his scar ridden torso. It didn't nearly help enough; he could still feel the heat rising to his hairline. Being cooped up in that tiny hut after he was in that hellish prison had made him more than weary, but he noted on more than one occasion recently how he had to stop himself from staring at Rin. He shook his head. If he wasn't careful he was going to get a slap or something worse. He didn't feel like arguing with the little kenshi tonight. It was too hot and it would take too much effort. Although, he had to admit, it was fun to see her all riled up and make her red with anger.

Just then a quiet voice interrupted both his and Rin's thoughts. "Excuse me; I am here to make up the fūtons."

Rin walked over to the shōji and opened it. The maid entered and opened a closet to the left of Manji and pulled out two fūtons from it and some blankets and pillows. She took very little time setting up the fūtons and when she finished she asked if there was anything the two needed. Rin shook her head and the maid bowed out of the room and closed the shōji behind her.

Rin glanced over at Manji only to see he was already spread over his fūton, the blankets kicked down to his feet and snoring. She noticed how his skin was flushed and she assumed it was from the heat of the room. She was also hot, but she knew she was not going to get any sleep, no matter how tired she was. Her dreams of late were brutal and gruesome. All she dreamed about were the scattered and shredded bodies of the hundreds of men that Habaki had used in his immortality experiments as well as the recent events: Feeling as though she were still drowning, only this time in blood. Rin laid still in her fūton. She tried closing her eyes but she knew tonight would be no different and her dreams would be no different. She would be forever haunted by those nameless faces and bones. She tossed and turned until eventually exhaustion overwhelmed her and she once again fell into a nightmarish sleep filled with horrific scenes that were scorched into her very being.

Manji awoke to the sound of Rin whimpering in her sleep. He could see tear streaks on her face and assumed she was dreaming of her parents again. He wished she would just in a way get over it, but she was still a kid, so he didn't hold it against her. He rolled over onto his other side only to hear her whimpers turn into cries of terror. He turned back over to see that she had awoken and was staring wide eyed at the ceiling above her, not saying a word, as if she were in a trance.

"Rin, hey, Rin." Manji looked at her but she was still just staring at the ceiling. "Kid wake up would ya."

Rin didn't hear Manji trying to awake her from her blank stare. Her dreams had awoken her enough. She wanted to shut out the world, shut out what she seen, shut out everything.

Manji slowly sat up and moved his right arm, to shake Rin out of her stupor. When he shook her Rin didn't move; she just laid there, only now tears started to flow from her eyes and Manji knew this wasn't from some nightmare about her parents' death.

"Rin, what's wrong kid?"

Rin just kept staring at the ceiling. She had actually heard him this time, but she didn't want to respond. She wanted to stay concealed; hidden. She wanted nothing more than to shy away from him right now. She turned her head then away from him and uttered something almost inaudible to Manji.

"Just go back to sleep Manji, I'm fine."

"Like hell you are woman! Listen I don't know what's wrong but you're god damn whimpering over there is keeping me from getting sleep."

Rin turned around, with hurt and fear in her eyes, and choked out a staggered Gomenasai beneath her silent tears.

"Aw shit. Rin listen, I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Rin just turned her back again and tried not to think about what he had said or what she had dreamt about, but as she turned Manji grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Listen Rin, whatever is bothering you, you can eh…you can tell me."

To hear him say that to her, made her only want to cry more, but she just looked at him, still with hurt and fear in her eyes and said nothing.

"Fuck Rin say something would ya! God dammit you're creepin' me out here kid!" Manji couldn't think of what would get her to say anything. She was just lying there, as if she were empty now. He scratched the back of his neck and decided the only way to get her to snap out of it was if he snapped her out of it himself. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her up and in front of him between his legs, her back facing him and he leaned against the wall. He held her there between his knees. Not letting her escape. Rin slumped into him and started to breathe more regularly. She felt safe in his arms and before she knew it she had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Manji could hear Rin breathing deeply and leaned forward slightly to confirm his suspicions. As he leaned forward he caught a breath of her scent. It was unique, all her; jasmine and soap and sweet, so sweet. He started to breathe in deeper and felt consciousness slowly slipping away from him. His head lowered, his lips grazed her neck and he was about to let his lips touch her pale, perfect skin when he jolted upwards in realization of what he was doing. His jolt stirred Rin and she dazedly opened her eyes.

"Hmm…Manji-_san_..?" She sleepily mumbled

"Nothing; don't worry go back to sleep." Manji quickly replied.

Rin sank back into Manji's arms and quickly drifted back to sleep. Manji held her close. He wasn't quite sure what had happened but he leaned his head back against the wall, breathed in a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes to try to sleep. That night both had a long peaceful sleep that neither had been able to in weeks.


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanting Eyes

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 2: Enchanting Eyes**

Rin awoke to find herself wrapped tightly in Manji's arms; the strength of his biceps crushing her breasts. She didn't want to move but she had to. Her body would wait no longer to relieve itself. She slowly tried to pry his arms away from her but this only caused his grip on her to tighten. It was as if he knew she was protesting his hold and he was not going to allow her to escape his grasp. Rin looked up at him to see his one eye staring down at her; looking at her almost they way he had looked at Makie before, a half smirk on his face and then he stretched out into a deep yawn. She seized her opportunity to be free of his hold and rose up.

"Ohayo Manji-_san." _Was all she said before she quickly darted out of the room to relieve herself. Manji stared at the closed shōji, and peered around the empty room still half asleep. He hadn't had such a good sleep in ages and he felt completely rested for once. For some reason though, his arms felt empty, and the beautiful woman with the perfect breasts was no longer is his hold. "Damn those were some nice tits." He thought to himself. He closed his eye and groaned slightly. Just then he remembered what had happened the previous night. That it was Rin in his arms when he woke. It was her yūkata that was open enough to reveal some of the milky white flesh of her breasts. When had she grown up so much? What was he thinking? He couldn't let himself think like that again. That would not be good. "She's just a kid." He reminded himself. He rose up from the floor. "I've been cooped up with that kid for too long, time to find a good whore. Best not let Rin find out. She'd never let me hear the end of it."

Manji considered his thoughts. "Aw fuck it." He said aloud, "Not worth the trouble." He sat back down and grabbed his pipe off the floor and stuffed it with more tobacco. He needed a good drink and a long smoke. A warm body would be nice too. God those tits were nice. His thoughts were leading astray again. He shook his head as if in protest and lit his pipe and sucked in a long, drawn out puff, then releasing it; a blue haze of smoke swirling around his head. Manji could hear footsteps outside of the room just then and drew in another long puff and released it.

Rin stopped outside of the room. She looked at the door, raised her left hand to open it but then drew it back to her side. She raised her hand again, this time to rest it on the shōji frame. She rested her head on her hand there and gulped. She wanted to cry, but she only stood there, staring fearfully at the shōji. If she opened that door all that happened; going to sleep feeling safe, waking up in Manji's arms, all of it; would end. It wouldn't be something she would be able to keep. Not like she could keep it now, but she still had the little dream in her mind of it. If she stepped into that room that little dream, that little fantasy would fade and become nothing but a distant memory. Manji would turn back into well, Manji: Her yōjimbō and nothing more. It's not like he was really anything more than that right now, but at least she could fantasize about his arms, his smirk, the way he looked at her when she looked up at him. She could pretend. She was remembering the feeling of being in his arms, of him holding her even closer, not letting her go. Her eyes began to fill with lust for the one man she could not have. She snapped herself back to reality, still filled with a burning desire, but realized she could no longer daydream; no longer pretend. It was time to grow up. She was about to move her right hand up to the door to open it…

Just then Manji slid the door open to see Rin standing there, her head on her hand, resting on the frame of the shōji. He could only see the right half of her face, but her expression was half surprised and half enchanting. The eye that he could see was smouldering, deep brown and intense. Fuck she was sexy looking at him like that. He couldn't bear to look at her face without losing himself so he started to try to turn his gaze elsewhere only for it to fall to her half open yūkata, revealing even more of her soft, supple bosom to his now lust filled eyes. God what was she doing standing there like that? She was definitely no longer a child. She was so much more. Manji let out a shallow groan from deep within him and stepped back from her. He had to get away. He turned around and then cocked his head in her direction and spoke to her in a mocking tone, "What the hell are you doing just standing there woman? Thought you were someone comin' to try to sneak up and cause trouble."

Rin looked at Manji, half wishing he never would have opened the door, but also thankful that he did. She could now release herself from her foolish dreams and cast them aside. She had no choice. To him, he was only her yōjimbō and would never be anything more. He would only ever see her as a child, never a woman. No, never. Rin's sigh was low and sorrowful. She entered the room and closed the shōji behind her.


	4. Chapter 3: Unfulfullied Desires

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 3: Unfulfilled Desires**

Shortly after Rin entered the room the voice of the innkeeper was heard at the shōji, "Excuse me, but I hope you hadn't planned on travelling today. It seems that a large storm has hit the area, and we aren't sure when it will stop. Please stay here as until the storm has subsided. I won't charge much for the room. They could hear the innkeeper smirking under her words.

Manji groaned, got up and looked out the window. Just as the woman had said, it was completely white outside and more snow was falling. It seemed as though they were going to be stuck here for a while.

"It's alright Manji-_san_, we have more than enough money left to sustain us." Rin whispered, hoping the innkeeper didn't hear her.

"Fine, we'll stay, but you better not overcharge us hag!" Manji yelled at the closed shōji.

"Hai samurai-san." They could see the bowing silhouette of the innkeeper as she took her leave.

Manji raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Rin. She was about to start to roll up her fūton. "Not much point in packing 'em up."

Rin's hand shot to her mouth to cover her astonished look, but her eyes were wide. "M..Manji-_san_. I…I…I don't think that we should, um…I mean I am not, you're just…"

Manji gave Rin a puzzled look then realized what she was thinking. "Fuck Rin, I only meant we're gonna be stuck here a while! Don't get me wrong a roll in the sack wouldn't be minded, but..." Manji cut himself off realizing he had said much more than he should have.

"Manji-_san_?" Rin's eyes were full of questions. "Manji-_san _is that what you want?"

Manji shot Rin a quick glare, "Don't be an idiot kid."

Rin looked back down at her fūton and decided to leave it be. She realized he only meant it as there was no point rolling it up if they were going to be here for a while, even if it wasn't proper. She slumped back down on it, exhausted. She felt like going back to sleep, but simply laid on her back, not wanting to move. Just then a loud gurgling sound echoed from her, and she put her right hand over her stomach.

Manji looked over at Rin. She still only had her yūkata on and because she was lying on her back Manji could once again see down the folds of the fabric. Her skin was flushed from the heat, and maybe from something else. God she was pretty. Manji felt a sudden heat starting to overcome him and rose from the window and walked across the room. Rin sat up, `Manji-_san_?"

"You're not the only one who's gotta piss around here Rin." Manji snarled as he open the shōji and walked out.

Rin stared at the door, almost glad he was gone. She realized she was still only in her yūkata but it was still too hot to dress. Seeing as Manji wasn't in the room she undid the ties of her yūkata and let it fall to her waist. She grabbed a jar of cream from her shoulder bag and dipped a finger into the cool cream and began to spread it over her flushed skin. She didn't know why she was so easily heated but the cream felt soothing and calm on her skin. The coldness of it sent a chill up her spine and down her arms, and her chest. She began to thoroughly enjoy the feeling of rubbing the cool cream over her chest; and the feeling of her hands sliding smoothly across her bare skin. She started to feel even more flushed as she continued to run her hands over her flesh. The feeling was sending liquid heat to below her belly. She started to think about how Manji had looked at her that morning while she stood just outside the open shōji and the heat in her began to increase. She let out a soft moan as her right hand grazed her hard pert nipple of her left breast. Just then she heard footsteps outside of the room and quickly pulled her yūkata back up to her shoulders and started to knot its ties as the shōji opened and Manji stepped inside.

As Manji entered the room he saw Rin pulling her yūkata into place at her shoulders and knotting the ties. He wasn't sure what she had just been doing but she was even more flushed than when he had left. His imagination wanted to run rampant at that moment but he shook his head slightly and thought how she was still just a kid. She wouldn't know anything about the thoughts that had just crossed his mind.

Rin rose and walked to the shōji. "I'm going for a bath now Manji-_san_."

Manji looked down at her and noticed something white on her neck so he went to brush it off. Last thing he needed was her freaking out over a bug or something stupid like that. As his hand touched her flushed skin of her neck he realized it wasn't a bug on it. It was cream. She had just finished spreading cream on herself and he had interrupted her. A smirk grew on his face as his twisted thoughts to what she could have been doing resurfaced.

"Manji-_san_ what are you…" Rin put her hand to her mouth when she realized he had wiped some remaining cream from off her neck. Her flush grew even more heated in embarrassment as she bolted out of the room and down to the bath house.

Manji chuckled to himself, Rin's jasmine scented cream still on his fingertips. So maybe the kid's not as innocent as she seemed. Hell she was doing up her yūkata just as he walked into the room. At that moment he pictured Rin touching herself, running her cream along her skin with her delicate hands. "Fuck that girl is driving me batshit." He thought as he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. He looked down at his left hand which still had her cream on his index and middle finger. He could smell the jasmine from here and closed his eyes. "Fuck it," he thought, "thinking like this ain't gonna do me any good." He wiped his hand on a nearby towel and sat down on his fūton. He let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eye. He again started to think about Rin; her skin, the way she felt in his arms that morning, her half open yūkata that so generously exposed part of the silky flesh of her breasts and the cream that he now knew she was spreading over herself while he was out of the room.

Manji let out a deep moan from the pit of his stomach, it sounded almost animalistic, and thought to himself how she looked at him earlier, her eyes blazing, her skin perfectly heated, her lips parted and welcoming. Manji shifted his hips further from the wall and leaned more casually. Just thinking about all that was making him tense, and he felt a need rise deep in his groin. "She won't be gone for long, I don't got much time."

Manji pulled the sleeves of his kōsōde down past his waist and slowly put his right hand down beneath his fundoshi. He took hold of his hard shaft, pulled it from beneath the cloth and started to pump with ferocious need. "Yeah, that's it. God girl the things I could do to you; the things I want to do to you." Manji's eye was closed and his mind was running through images of all the times he had caught glimpses of Rin's body, her flesh gleaming under droplets of sweat from training or exhaustion from heat. He pumped faster and faster, running his hands smoothly along his hardened henoko. He could feel his need growing. He would satiate his thirst now if even it were only temporarily.

When Rin had gotten down to the bath house it was already full with women and their children escaping from the cold outside, and the heat of their rooms. Rin decided she would come back later when some of the people had cleared out. So she headed back for the room. When she reached the room she could hear moans coming from behind the shōji. She noticed it was slightly open, only a crack and peered in. To her astonishment she could see Manji on the other side of the room, propped against the wall. He was gripping his henoko, pumping it with insatiable desire and need. She watched as his hand slid up and down his veined member, his skin that sheathed it rising and falling with the motions his hand made. She looked at his face, his body; he was flushed and his eye closed, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. She felt a liquid heat rise within herself again, moving throughout her body. She felt warm and her breath quickened. Then she heard his words; he was moaning her name in short, quick breaths as she watched him pump harder and eventually she saw his body stiffen. She watched his heated seed spill out onto his hand, and he bellowed a low, deep groan of satisfaction as he mumbled her name again.

"God Rin, you're gonna be the death of me girl." Manji mumbled to himself.

Rin froze when she heard his words. Did he know she was there? Was she supposed to answer?

"Girl you don't know what you do to me. It's a good thing too. Last thing I need is that kind of hassle. Girl you best stay in that bath house if you know what's good for you."

Rin then realized that Manji hadn't noticed her presence and was talking to himself; about her. What did she do to him to make him want to pleasure himself so? She knew that was what he was doing from when she had talked to Doa about the inner workings of being intimate with a man. Doa had told her many, many things and this, she said was how a man could satiate his 'need' of a woman without actually having a woman, and how this was possible for a woman, although could tend to be harder to do. Rin clasped the front of her yūkata. Did Manji desire her in some way? She realized she needed to cool down more than ever as her own need began to grow inside her. She tried to turn around quietly to leave but her geta lightly hit the floor with a sudden thud as she tried to turn too quickly. She heard Manji stir inside the room, and as fast and quietly as she could, she ducked around the corner and removed her geta and bolted for the bath house.

Manji heard something outside the room and froze, cursing in his mind, "Fuck was someone out there?" He hurriedly wiped away his seed with the towel that was beside him, reclothed, and walked to the shōji. He automatically noticed it was cracked open and cursed himself for not being more careful. "Shit who the hell coulda been out there?" Then the thought flashed in his mind, "Dammit what if it was Rin and she had seen him: Fuck that would scare the shit outta her." Then he shook his head, "Naw she's too loud. She probably woulda come flying here in and slapped me and called me perverted." Manji tried to erase the thought from his head. Whoever or whatever was there was gone now, and so what if someone had seen him. They woulda had one hell of a show.

Rin quickly washed and soaked in the bath house. She was so surprised by what she had seen that the people around her didn't seem to matter anymore. She thought to herself that she would just have to act normal around Manji, no matter what. She would have to pretend like she hadn't seen or heard anything; that she had been in the bath house the entire time. Yes, that would be what she would do if he asked her anything. She would lie.


	5. Chapter 4: Tender Lies Lovely Tears

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 4: Tender Lies; Lovely Tears**

Rin dressed herself and walked out of the bathhouse. She took her time going to the room. She wanted to be slow, to draw it out before she entered the room; before she had to look at Manji. She was still trying to decipher what she saw, witnessed. In the back of her mind she wanted to believe what she heard; that he desired her as much as she did him, but she wasn't a child anymore, and holding onto those hopes, those childish dreams would not serve her any good purpose. She tucked those memories away. She would have to forget what she saw; but how could she? How could she just forget? She had to though, she thought. She had to for her own sanity.

As she reached the room she felt fear clawing its way into her consciousness. She had been here before, standing at the shōji; in fear and dread. Now it was more in denial. She breathed in, closing her eyes and raising her head. As she breathed out she opened her eyes and slowly pulled the shōji open. Manji was sitting against the window, his leg perched up beside him, staring out into the white blankness that was the snow storm engulfing the town outside. He was smoking again, pulling in long drawn out puffs as he stared outside.

Rin entered and sat down near her bag and pulled out her comb. She tugged harshly at the tangles in her raven hair. She winced, and cried out in shock and pain as she pulled a little too harshly. She looked at the comb and saw a bunched up knot in its tines. She started to rub her head where the hairs had been coarsely yanked from her delicate scalp.

Manji looked over at her when he heard her yelp and raised an eyebrow. He eyed the comb in her hand and her rubbing her skull and silently chuckled to himself. "Baka ona." He thought to himself, and continued to stare out the window then looked back at her and felt as though the room was oddly too quiet. The silence was roaring. He looked back over at Rin who was now putting her hair into her usual two braids with the rings at the ends.

"How was your bath?"

"Fine." Rin wasn't bothering to look at Manji.

"You were in there a long time."

"I suppose."

"Something happen?"

"No. I just wanted to relax for a while. It's been too hot in here."

"Yeah."

"It was pretty full down there, but I'm sure a lot of the people are back in their rooms now if you wanted to go have one. I know how you like to be alone when you do." Rin flashed a fake half smile at him.

"You saying I need one?" Manji raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't hurt." Rin raised her hand and pinched her nose in a joking manner and looked in Manji's direction.

"Fine, whatever." Manji rose up from the window and walked across the room. Fix breakfast will ya."

"It will be ready when you return." Rin knew Manji never stayed long in public bath houses. It was a miracle he even bathed at all some days.

Manji stepped out of the room and headed for the bath house. Rin opened the bag of food she had bought the night before and reached in and brought out some rice balls, fried fish and pickles and put them on the small table in the center of the room. She picked up the tea pot off the table but it was empty. She put the pot back down on the table and stood up and walked out of the room. It was still early so the maids must not have brought fresh tea yet. She gingerly walked down to the main entrance and spied the innkeeper. She was cursing under her breath as she was coming from the bath house. Manji must have insulted her again Rin figured. He could be so rude sometimes. Rin walked up to the woman and politely asked, "Excuse me, but may I get a fresh pot of tea brought to my room. Arigatou." She bowed.

"Certainly miss." The woman smiled warmly at Rin, "Do you need anything else?"

"Ne, just the tea."

"It will be right up." The woman bowed and Rin saw her wave her hand at a young woman behind the counter and instructed her to bring a pot of tea up to Rin's room.

Rin fished out a small bag of coin from her furisōde and presented it to the woman. "This should be enough to cover the room and a generous tip for the next few days. I apologize for the actions of my yōjimbō. He can be very rude sometimes."

The woman looked and Rin and accepted the bag. She peered inside and saw a generous amount of coin. A huge smile enveloped her face and she generously thanked Rin. "I am used to samurai. Arigatou."

Rin turned and went back up to the room. When she got there fresh tea pot was already sitting on the table, and the fūtons were both neatly made and pushed against the far wall. Rin sat in silence as she waited for Manji to return from his bath. A few moments later the shōji opened and Manji stepped inside and closed it. His black hair was not in its usual topknot but was hanging down at his shoulders. This meant that he must have actually washed thoroughly when he was in the bath. Rin was stunned and speechless. He looked so much younger and handsome. Instinctively her hands went to her mouth to try to cover her reaction.

Manji looked at Rin; her hand was covering her mouth as she stared at him, her eyes wide. "Hey what ya gawking at kid?"

Rin looked down at the floor and removed her hands to her sides. "Um, I'm just surprised that you actually washed thoroughly."

"Eh?"

"Well usually you don't…you don't usually wash your hair, or it would seem like you don't." Rin hands were in front of her now, on her lap, fidgeting with her furisōde.

"Whatever." Manji sat down at the table opposite Rin and greedily dug into the food in front of him.

"Manji-_san_ would you like a cup of tea?"

"Eh...yeah, sure."

Rin quickly poured him a cup of tea and then poured one for herself as well. She picked up a rice ball and delicately took small bites from it. She decided from now on she would act as a lady and no longer as a child by diving into her food one minute then trying to seem delicate the next after Manji had made fun of her. No she wouldn't give him the chance anymore.

"You're acting weird today Rin." Manji raised an eyebrow at Rin as he watched her eat. She was sitting straight; poised. She didn't have a single grain of rice anywhere on her furisōde yet and she was sitting in silence. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm? Yes, fine why do you ask?"

"I dunno you're just acting weird."

"I don't think so Manji-_san_. Maybe the heat is getting to you?" Rin looked at him quizzically, but Manji only grunted and continued to eat. "Good, he dropped the subject." She thought.

Manji quickly ate his meal and drank his tea. It wasn't a good jug of saké, but it would do for now to satisfy his thirst after the meal. Manji moved away from the table when he finished and then relit his pipe from earlier. Rin could see the red flame flicker in the ash and tobacco. It cast a light glow on Manji's face, enhancing his features. Rin blushed. He hadn't bothered to put his hair up yet and he didn't seem to really care.

I think I will go for a walk Manji-_san_. I don't feel like being stuck in this room all day.

"Huh, don't like my company? Guess I'm not good enough." Manji's bitter words saddened Rin.

"No Manji-_san_ not at all. I just feel like stretching my legs."

Manji had a viscous thought cross his mind suddenly about how he could stretch her legs for her, and a devilish smirk rose to his face. There was no getting away from those kinds of thoughts it seemed. "I'll go with ya. Don't need you goin' off somewhere and getting' kidnapped again."

"Manji-_san _I think I will be fine, I mean…"

Manji interrupted her, "Like hell. The last time I let you walk off you ran into that Ittō_-ryū_ brat, and then after that nearly got yourself drowned. No, I'm not letting you outta my sight."

"I was out of your sight when either of us were in the bath." Rin responded only to see Manji angrily glaring down at her through his eye. She shuddered. "Very well Manji-_san_."

Rin and Manji both rose. Manji tossed his pipe in the sand filled bowl that was used as an ash tray and walked over to Rin. She walked over to the shōji, opened it and stepped outside. Manji tilted his head up and looked at her as she peered back behind herself. She was definitely acting strange today and he was curious to find out what was up but decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Then it hit him, what if she was standing outside the room earlier. His eye shot open and he froze. Was it that she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore? Nah, he shrugged off the thought. He scratched the back of his neck and realized his hair was still down at his shoulders. He quickly grabbed the fabric tie from inside his kōsōde and tied his hair back up in its usual topknot and stepped out of the room, following behind Rin as she walked a few steps ahead of him.

Rin glanced at the scrolls on the walls. Paintings of sakura trees, and mountains hung nonchalantly. There were other painting as well; paintings of samurai in great battles, of women with their children beside lakes and rivers, and of people in markets greeting one another. Then there was one hanging on wall all of its own. It was beautiful. It was a painting of an onna-bugeisha sitting at the body of a dead samurai clutching him to her with one arm, the other on her own sword, dug into the ground beside her. Rin assumed they were lovers and she wanted to weep when she saw the painting. The background was dark and almost indecisive; mountains and a river, but the two lovers were painted pristinely. The onna-bugeisha wearing a blood red kimono, no perhaps it was stained with blood, and the dead samurai in a white kimono with black hakama. The onna-bugeisha however, was not looking down at the samurai, but out, as though at Rin; into her soul. Her deep brown piercing eyes looking knowingly at Rin, as if she knew something Rin did not. Rin shuddered and did not want to move away but she had to. She suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine and decided she wanted to head back to the room. The samurai in the painting resembled Manji far too closely, and she did not want her thoughts to trail where they usually did.

Back in the room Rin was still silent. She didn't say a word to Manji and just sat in silence staring out the window at the blizzard engulfing the town outside. "How long," she thought, "how long will we have to stay here? I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Manji broke the silence. "Rin," he scratched the back of his neck, "I eh…what I meant to say is I was wonderin' if you eh…well if you... Aw fuck it. Nevermind." Manji went back to staring at the floor. He wanted to find out if she was acting so weird maybe because she had seen something earlier; seen him earlier, because he could not get the question off his mind no matter how he tried, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

Rin looked at him puzzled. What had he wanted to ask her? "Manji-_san_ what is it? What do you want to know?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, please go ahead." Rin was curious now as to what Manji could possibly want to know but couldn't ask.

"Well I was just wonderin'," He scratched his neck again and continued to stare at the floor, "I was wonderin' if maybe you came back early from your bath? I heard a noise outside the room when you were gone. I dunno maybe it was the maid."

So he had heard her. Rin almost froze but kept her composure. "No Manji-_san_ it must have been someone else."

Manji was relieved. The last thing he needed was her seeing him like that; in that state, over her. "Aw fuck," he thought, "probably won't be the last." He silently chuckled to himself. "Best be careful next time."

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, meal time especially. They didn't talk about much. The silence was barely tolerable, but Rin had nothing to say and neither did Manji. They just sat in the room, waiting for nightfall; waiting for sleep to overcome them. Thankfully when nightfall came Rin was exhausted and quickly readied herself for the night. She removed her obi and furisōde and quickly scooted to her fūton and pulled one blanket over herself. "Manji-_san_ when you go to sleep please blow out the lantern."

"Yeah, sure." He responded as he laid down on his fūton and sprawled out. He then blew out the lantern, and the room fell dark.

It was about halfway through the night when Rin awoke in fits of terror as her nightmares came rushing back to her. She sat straight up and her hands were covering her face as she sobbed into them.

Manji was already half awake and watching her. He sat up and remembered how both he and Rin were able to have a peaceful sleep after he had pulled her into his arms and kept her there, so without thinking anymore of it he pulled her into his arms again and leaned against the wall. Rin's face was tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She slumped into Manji's arms facing him and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Rin listen, what are you dreamin' about to work you up so much?"

Rin described her dream as the flashes that she bore witness to, as the flashes that cursed her memory, in gulping sobs. "Bodies, hundreds of bodies. Darkness, it's so dark Manji. I can't breathe in there. I can't breathe. It's so cold next, and I'm dying. There's no escape."

Manji wasn't sure what she was talking about but whatever it was had upset her, more so even than her parents' death it seemed now. This worried Manji. What could have scared Rin so? He cradled her to his chest and as her sobbing slowly ceased he realized she was falling back to sleep. He slowly started to drift off to sleep as well, but noticed Rin's head started to fall down towards his lap so he carefully pushed her down and laid beside her on his fūton. He quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, his arms wrapped around her.

When Rin woke up in the morning she was cradled in Manji's arms, facing him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, almost happy. She felt as though her heart would burst with the contact she now shared with him. She shifted slightly to remove her arm from underneath herself and Manji opened his eye to see her staring him in the face. He smirked, barely awake and moved his hands up to her face. He touched her lips with his fingers and watched through a heavy lid as she smiled under his touch.

Manji was so close Rin could feel his breath on her face. The hot air made her feel dizzy with happiness. She had never been so close to him. He had never really let her close. He leaned in, pulling her face to his and before Rin knew it his lips were gently touching her jaw line, his breath hot on her skin. Rin sighed softly, and Manji trailed his lips down to her neck but barely touching her with them. He took in her soft scent with a deep breath and slowly raised his lips back to her face. He trailed them to the corner of her mouth, then up to her cheek where he softly let his lips fully touch her skin, planting a kiss there. He then trailed his kiss down to the corner of her mouth, once flickering his tongue on the way down to taste her soft flesh. He breathed in a long hard breath and moved his mouth over hers; barely touching them. The sensations were causing Rin's emotions and body to be sent into a whirlwind of desire and anxiety. She had to be dreaming, there was no way this could be real. What Manji did next sent her entire being over the edge of sanity.

Rin felt her entire body go weak and gave into him whole heartedly as he kissed her deeply. His lips crashed into her with intense fury and rapture. Her hands flung up to grasp his hair and she moved her fingers through it. She opened her mouth and moaned a small sigh of pleasure. Manji's tongue darted to her lips and she gave into his silent demands for him to be allowed entry. What he was doing she was unsure, but the feelings encasing her being right now told her to let him continue. She felt his tongue gently touch her own inside her mouth and move around. The feeling was strange but she was too caught up in the pleasure of how it felt, not the unfamiliarity. She pressed her body to his and as she did so Manji deepened the kiss, and Rin followed suit, following the movements of his tongue with her own. Manji let out a faint groan and held her even closer to him, crushing her breasts to his chest.

Manji then shifted his weight on top of her, pinning her beneath his muscular form. Rin felt his hand slide down from her face, tracing the lines of her curves as it moved down her chest and further down still, to between her legs. Her breathing was in short, quick pants and she clutched onto Manji's shoulders, her nails digging in as he began to raise her skirts to her knees. Then suddenly as if her dream had been shattered like a broken vase, Manji jerked himself away from her. Rin gasped in surprise and sadness at the loss of contact.

Manji pulled himself away from her, not wanting to, but knowing he had to; he had to say something, he had to stop her, himself. "God you really would do it wouldn't you? You'd really let me spread those pretty little legs of yours and steal your innocence?" Manji slumped over onto his back and stayed there for a moment, silent.

Rin looked at him in surprise, "Manji-_san_ I…I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Manji turned his head and glared angrily at Rin, "Haven't you learned anything all this time we've been together? Men are pigs Rin! Disgusting animals that would rather nothing more than to take this pretty little body of yours and ravage it until there was nothing left of you, not even your spirit! Never trust a man like this, not even me, you'll only end up like..." Manji didn't get to finish Rin shoved him further away from her as hard she could and sat up and moved to her fūton. She was just staring at the shōji, not saying a word, not doing anything. Then she turned her eyes to him.

Rin stared at him, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt, but she still didn't cry. She looked as though she wanted to kill him or for him to just disappear, he wasn't sure which. She rose up from her fūton, pulled on her furisōde and tied her obi, and was about to make her way to the shōji. Manji rose up and quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at him with infuriated eyes and warned him, "Let go of me Manji. Never touch me again: Never." All her hopes, all her dreams had been shattered and she didn't want to be anywhere near the man responsible.

"Rin don't be stupid. I'm not letting you go anywhere like this. Aw shit, listen Rin I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. If you wanna cry, or hit me, anything I understand. I just don't want you to…to…"

"What Manji, have some childhood fantasy that you'll sweep me into your arms and rescue me every time like some damn dream? I don't think so. I know all too well not to believe in fantasies, especially if they involve you! I know you wouldn't give a KID like me the time of day. That I mean nothing to you: Nothing more than some burden; something you don't want to touch or have any feelings for, but that you feel obligated to protect. I'm NOT a child anymore, and I'm not your dead sister Manji. I'm not her! "

It had just sunk into Manji that he had just done the worst thing possible. Manji released Rin's arm as her words began to sink in and stepped back. How could she think she meant nothing to him? Her words cut deeper than she could have even imagined, and Manji just stood there as she walked out of the room through the shōji.

"God dammit." Manji slumped back down and picked up his pipe but when he realized he was out of tobacco he threw it across the room and it ripped a hole in the rice paper wall. "Fuck woman. Fuck!" Manji sat there, his face in his hands, head between his knees as he realized again that Rin was no longer a child. She was a woman, and she wasn't going to stand for his bullshit anymore. She wasn't going to let him compare her to Machi anymore. He shouldn't have in the first place. Rin was right, she wasn't her: She was entirely different; entirely. "Fuck Rin, why me, why did you let me even near you?" Was all he could manage to say to himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Sparrow's Song

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 5: Sparrow's Song**

Tada Suzume and her son, Tada Washi, were travellers from the south. They were looking for someone; someone who had been an old friend's only surviving heir. They were looking for the young girl that had captured the heart of Washi many years earlier. They were looking for Asano Rin.

As they entered the large inn the snow covering their feature slowly began to melt. The innkeeper's hand covered her mouth as she was shocked to realize these two had been walking in the storm. "Oh my, how did you ever survive out there? This is the worst storm I have ever witnessed!"

Suzume looked up from underneath her sugegasa and peered at the short old woman in front of her. "We have been travelling a long time now, and are very weary. Do you have any available rooms?"

"Hai, I have two left." The innkeeper smiled.

"I would like to take them both; one for myself and the other for my son here." Suzume open handed gestured to Washi. Just then she noticed a woman off to her right, slowly walking towards them her head down, then turned into a room off to her right as well. Suzume's eyes shot open and she caught a glimpse of the girl's hair, raven in colour and done in two hanging braids with rings at the ends. Asano Rin! Finally at last she had found Rin!

The innkeeper took Suzume and Washi to their rooms. Suzume looked at her son and took a hold of his hand as she put her belongings in her room. "Washi, she is here! Rin is here! I must go speak with her now. I saw her. Please wait in my room. I will return."

Washi looked at his mother with awe, "Hai."

Suzume quickly went down the stairs to the main floor and into the room she had seen Rin slip into. There she was, staring at a painting, a look of sadness enveloping her face. She looked as though she wanted to cry. "Asano Rin: Rin-_chan_!" Suzume smiled a large bright and beautiful smile. It had been three years since she had seen Rin. A light filled her heart.

Rin had been staring that the same painted scroll she had been the day previous. Rin looked at it and although she wanted to cry, she wouldn't let herself. She wouldn't cry over him anymore. She was so tired of crying. She wanted him to see her as a woman, not a child anymore. Why was this all so hard, why did she even care what he thought of her? Suddenly Rin heard a woman say her name behind and she turned around to see a tall, slender woman smiling a bright, vivid smile at her. She was dressed in a green silk kimono ornately decorated with purple and pink flowers and a large golden coy on her left side. Her hair was done up in a very tight upknot. She was so elegant. Rin recognized the beautiful face almost immediately as soon as her eyes fell upon her. "Suzume-_chan_!" Rin felt light hearted and warm. It was really Suzume-_chan_.

"Oh Rin-_chan_ I have been searching everywhere for you since I heard of your parents. I'm sorry Rin-_chan_." Suzume hung her head as if in shame, "I'm sorry I couldn't have found you sooner."

"What do you mean Suzume-_chan_?" Rin didn't know what to make of the woman's words.

Suzume quickly scooted over to Rin and hugged her tightly. "Please Rin-_chan_ come to my room and we shall talk. Washi-_chan_ is here as well. He has missed you so."

Rin remembered the boy whom used to torment her one moment, then bring her flowers the next as children, and a warm smile graced her lips. Just before her parents' death Washi had to return home to help his mother tend the farm as she was expecting very soon and the work had been too strenuous for her to be able to do it alone. He was sixteen when he left, three years older than she. The last time she saw him was two months before her birthday, before her parents' deaths. His father left as well. They were both members of the Mutenichi-_ryū _before they had to leave and tend to matters at home. "I have missed Washi as well." Rin smiled.

Rin followed Suzume up to her room. The instant Suzume opened the shōji Rin saw a man, tall with long dark hair pulled back standing beside the window on the other side of the room, the left side of his face facing the window, the right into the room. Even under his kimono Rin could see he was muscular, and handsome; very handsome. She immediately knew it was Washi, and wanted to run over to him and embrace him but she stood there, behind Suzume and stayed silent.

"We have a guest Washi-_chan_." Suzume's voice was low and sweet.

Washi turned his head abruptly and stared at Rin, wide eyed, "Rin-_chan_? Is it really you Rin-_chan_?" His words pleading.

Rin looked at him with a smile and replied lightly, "Hai Washi-_san_." Rin tried to sound polite, but was blushing at his endearment. "It has been a long time."

He walked over to Rin and stood above her. She looked up at him and smiled beneath her blush, he was so handsome and tall now. He was smiling down at her. "Too long." He responded, "I have missed you Rin-_chan_."

The shōji was still open as the two women had not yet entered the room. Rin looked at Washi and saw a look of surprise rise in his face as his gaze fell to behind Rin. That was when Rin realized that Manji was standing behind her. She turned around, his eye was narrowed and his lips were straight. "Manji-_san_ what are you doing here?"

"Heard ya babbling out here and thought to come make sure you weren't about to get y'er scrawny neck into anymore trouble, and I get out here to see this brat ogling you." Manji scowled at the man now.

Washi didn't move. He was not intimidated by Manji and simply stared back at Manji, expressionless, in silence.

Rin blushed further at Manji's words, but was taken by surprised when he grabbed her arm to lead her back to their room. "Manji-_san_ release my arm!" Rin was glaring at Manji now.

Manji immediately released her arm remembering what she had said to him earlier; to never touch her again. "Come on woman, we need to talk." Manji's voice was stern.

"Sir I know not your relationship with Rin-_chan_ but I think you should leave." Washi's hand was now on the hilt of his sword.

Manji grunted, "Yeah and who's gonna make me, you?" He put his hand to his shido and beckoned Washi to come forward.

Rin stood in front of Manji with pleading eyes. "Please Manji-_san, _Washi-_san_ and I are friends. I've known him since childhood." Rin was grasping the hand he had on his shido with her own now, looking up at him.

Manji grunted again and removed his hand from his hilt slowly, when he looked down he noted that Rin had grasped his hand, "Fine whatever woman, but where you go, so do I."

"Arigatou." Rin said with relief in her voice as Manji's anger ebbed and she realized she was grasping his hand in her own and flinched and quickly jerked her hand away from his.

"Rin-_chan_ who is this man?" Washi questioned as he beckoned everyone to enter the room.

Rin turned around to face Washi again. "This is Manji. He is my yōjimbō." she replied. She followed Washi and Suzume into the room.

Suzume closed the shōji behind them and remembered to her past few months in Edo. She knew who Manji was. She had seen him in Edo, had heard the tales of the immortal experiments. "Rin-_chan_, I can understand why you have him as your bodyguard. I have heard the tales of your parents' murder, of your vow to avenge them, and even of your faithful yōjimbō here from Sori-_sensai_ in Edo."

"Figures that bastard would open his trap." Manji uttered under his breath.

Manji's words were quiet but Suzume still heard him and she shot a quick glance in Manji's direction, then looked at Rin with sadness and what seemed like regret in her eyes before speaking, "Rin-_chan_ if you don't mind, please tell myself and Washi-_chan_ everything that happened; everything."

The hours passed quickly as Rin told the two of her parents' deaths and from that event how Rin trained for two years in order to avenge them. Then how she had come across Manji by means of the nun and how he was now her yōjimbō. Her story was full of sadness and danger, but Suzume noted that every time Rin brought up an event where Manji's life seemed in danger the girl was deeply disturbed by something, but it wasn't the man's immortality, it seemed as though it were more the fact that he could die that bothered Rin: The fact that although immortal, he was not invulnerable. Suzume saw something in Rin's eyes, her expressions, her words she recognized all too well and peered over at the man now sitting in the corner of the room; his eye open, his expression shielded as Rin spoke. "He really has no clue what she would do for him does he?" Suzume thought to herself, "Poor girl, she has no clue either about him." Suzume knew well why Manji guarded himself, she could see through his shield and a frown grew on her lips, she realized then that her son would most likely leave this inn more disappointed than he had ever been.

When Rin's account of the events of the past almost three years was finished Suzume looked up from her cup of tea she was holding and sighed. "Rin-_chan_ I am sorry for everything. I wish we could have come sooner."

"That is what I don't understand Suzume-_chan_. Why are you here?" Rin was puzzled as to why her childhood friend and his mother would come looking for her.

"Rin-_chan_," Washi interjected, "We wanted to find out if you were safe. We heard that you had survived. I wanted to find out if you were safe." Washi's gaze bashfully fell to the floor.

A low huff was heard from Manji's direction but Rin blushed at Washi's words, at their implication. "Arigatou Washi-_san_."

Rin stood up to stretch her legs and realized it was well into the night now and was now struck with a tinge of fear. Soon, too soon she would have to go back to her room, to THEIR room, and sleep with HIM there. She was still upset with Manji, but also fearful. Her fingers went to her lips, and she shot a quick glance in Manji's direction, hoping no one was noticing her actions. She quickly looked to the window and she fought to hold back tears as she remembered how he kissed her that morning, how he held her so close and made her feel so perfectly safe. Rin's actions however did not go unnoticed to Suzume and she spoke up, "Rin-_chan_ is everything alright?"

Rin raised her hands and hurriedly shook them in reply, "Hai, Hai. I just, I have just missed you both and it has been a tiring day. I should go to bed now." With that Rin glanced again quickly at Manji, only this time he was staring at her, a look of remorse in his eyes, almost fear as well. Rin fought to hold back the single tear that stung the outer corner of her eye. She faked a very deceptive yawn to be able to rub her eyes in a tired manner.

"Rin-_chan_ that is understandable. We will talk more tomorrow seeing this storm is not about to let up. Will you please indulge me one pleasure, however, for old time's sake?" Suzume's voice was soft and her eyes were twinkling.

"What do you wish Suzume-_chan_?"

"Will you let me to sing before we all retire to bed? I do so miss singing to everyone from my days as an entertainer and your family always encouraged it." Suzume's half smile reflected her reminiscence as she reached for her shamisen.

"Of course Suzume-_chan_, it would be a pleasure to hear your lovely voice again." Rin took a seat next to Manji near the window.

"Please forgive me if it is not a happy tale, but it is the only song I can remember at the moment." Suzume began to strum the delicate strings of the shamisen, the sounds of the chords hung melodiously in the air. The music was soft and low, her voice sweetly paired to the sound. The words were enchanting, and reverberated in everyone's ears. It was a tale of love, and war; of sadness.

_Dancing on the moon;_

_Dreams of rain and gloom._

_Songs of verses filled with fear_

_A heart of a maiden sheds a tear._

_Sweeping waters breathe away the pain._

_Flooding rivers wash away bodies slain._

_Love is lost in the mourning storms._

_A cold heart that no longer warms_

_The breath of death descended_

_And swept away the empty handed._

_Blades line the fields._

_Grass is stained with its bloodied shields._

_Lovers torn apart by hate;_

_Perhaps even by fate._

_Saying goodbye to his charming face_

_The maiden gives into the water's cold embrace._

Suzume finished strumming the shamisen and an air of sadness hung forebodingly among the four people in the room. When the song finished another tear that Rin was trying to hold back gently fell from her eye. Manji looked down at her to see her staring up into the window, the tear gleaming in the dim light as it slowly rolled down her cheek. Without thinking he lightly reached up and wiped it away for her. As soon as he did he flinched away from her and put his arms back inside his kōsōde for a moment, then he put them through the arm holes and stood up.

"Good song woman." He strode to the shōji, opened it and walked out.

Rin was still sitting at the window, not wanting to move; not wanting to even breathe. Suzume looked at her; she had noticed Manji wipe the tear from Rin's face before he pulled away from her and left the room. Suzume sighed, "Washi-_chan_ will you please leave Rin-_chan_ and I alone now. I wish to speak with her alone."

Washi looked at his mother puzzled, but obeyed. "Good night Rin-_chan_, mother." He walked out of the open shōji, as Manji hadn't closed it when he left, and closed it behind himself.

Suzume took in a long deep breath and looked over at Rin who now looked as puzzled as Washi had when he retired. "Rin-_chan_ may I speak with you as woman to woman; as a friend?"

"Of course." Rin's inquisitiveness peaked.

"Rin-_chan _your bodyguard is a very quiet man. It seems as though he's in constant struggle within himself, ne?"

Rin nodded in agreement. "Manji is complicated. I don't even understand him most of the time." A frown now encased Rin's features.

"Then I will not drag this out. Rin-_chan _do you love him?"

"Haahh! Well, I...I..." Rin was flabbergasted, and blushing. She didn't know what to say to such an openly implying question.

"By your reactions alone I can see it dear. It's in your voice, your graces to him, your glances when you hope no one is watching, but Rin-_chan_ someone is always watching; always." Suzume's words were pressing deep into Rin, making her shudder.

"Suzume-_chan_ it makes no matter how I feel. He does not reciprocate my feelings; that I am sure of. I am his obligation. A duty he took on to rid himself of his curse." Rin's words sounded harsh and were tinted with anger and regret.

"Rin-_chan_ do not be so sure of what you yourself could not possibly know for sure, even if he has said so. A man's heart is a guarded thing: Most times cold and harsh, but even the most frozen ice blocks melts when it comes in contact with the heat of an untamed flame." Suzume hoped her words were sinking in, "Rin-_chan_ my son fancies your company. He always had, but he could never hold your heart to that man. Even I can see this. I have known you far longer than either of those men. I know how truly strong and wilful you are my dear. Do not lose that part of yourself on your hunt for revenge, or you will lose the only thing that really keeps your soul untainted by hate. Innocence is never something we can keep. There are far too many things in this world that can steal it from us; every one of us."

"Suzume-_chan_ I...I haven't...with him...I am still..."

"That is not what I mean child. I mean that I do not wish you to be consumed by hatred or anger like so many others before you. I beg you; find salvation in the arms of a family, not in war."

"I do not understand what you are asking me Suzume-_chan_."

"I am asking you to consider my son, who loves you and would care for you deeply, as a prospect for a husband. For you to stop your quest for revenge, leave the side of that confused man and settle down and have a family. Let yourself feel happiness in the arms of my son. You will not have lasting happiness in the arms of a warrior."

Rin couldn't breathe. She couldn't even fathom not being with Manji anymore; no matter how angry or upset she was at him, she did not want to be without him, but she did not want to be confused anymore either. She didn't want to hurt as much as she had today. Perhaps Suzume was right; she was after all, only trying to look out for Rin's best interest. Trying to do what was right for a young kenshi, a young woman. She did not want to leave Manji, but was Suzume right? Was she fated to be alone if she stayed with Manji? Rin realized she didn't want to be alone her whole life. She didn't want to always feel like this, like even though he was there with her, he really wasn't with her and never would be. "I will consider your proposal Suzume-_chan_."

"Arigatou Rin-_chan_ that is all I ask."

Rin rose from where she was seated and walked over to the shōji, opened it, and stepped out. She walked only a few steps to the next room, THEIR room. She opened the shōji to see Manji staring out the window. He didn't look at her when she entered, but almost seemed to purposely ignore her presence. Rin assumed he didn't really want to speak with her before when he grabbed her arm. What would he have to say to her anyway? His actions were words enough. Rin looked back at Suzume's room and sighed. Her decision might be easier than she had thought. Rin stepped into the room and closed the shōji behind her.

That night no words were spoken, and neither Rin nor Manji slept. They laid in silence. The air around them filled with dread and the silence spoke something to them both; that soon a decision would have to be made, and it would change them both forever.


	7. Chapter 6: Nocturnal Needs

1**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 6: Nocturnal Needs**

Rin tossed and turned. Sleep seemed to evade her tonight. She turned her head and faced Manji. His eye was closed but he wasn't breathing evenly enough to be asleep. Rin had decided she no longer wished to be like this. Not if she decided to say goodbye soon. She was unsure of what she would do, but she needed to hear his voice, just once before she decided what her future would hold. She wanted to know how he felt for her before her heart burst. "Manji-_san_ are you awake?"

"Mhmm." He grunted.

"Manji-_san_ what did you want to talk about earlier?"  
Manji sighed, "It doesn't matter."

"Please Manji-_san_."

"Listen k- Rin, it's late. Get some sleep."

Rin tried a different tactic, "Manji-_san_ I'm sorry for earlier."

Again Manji sighed, "Woman go to sleep and quit the nonsense. I know your just pissed with me for earlier. Just forget it all and quit thinkin' that you're nothin'. It ain't like that. I just don't want ya goin' and doin' something stupid cause of me. Last thing we need is you gettin' napped again or worse."

"M...Manji-_san..._" Rin started to stutter with nervousness at her next question. "Manji- _san_ what do I mean...What do I mean to you?"

Manji's eye widened. He had hoped she wasn't going to ask but she did. Of course she asked it, she was never satisfied until she had asked every little question that popped into that brain of hers, even if she shouldn't have: Always thinking them so innocent; not knowing the real meaning behind her questions. Little did Manji know that this time he was wrong; Rin knew the full implications her words held. She knew all too well what she was asking.

"Isn't it enough that I protect your scrawny ass every time you get yourself napped, or manage to charge into something you can't handle!" Manji was avoiding directly answering her question and Rin knew it.

"Very well Manji-_san_." Rin admitted defeat. He did not wish to tell her anything else and she did not feel like pushing the subject, not anymore. She had the answer she needed with his response. She would make her decision in the morning. Rin closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Manji looked over at Rin, his eye open, shocked. He wondered what was going on with her to make her so quiet all of a sudden, to not push his limits. He knew that he was not good for her; maybe she knew it too now. Hell there was no reason he should even think about the scrawny brat, and no reason she should think of him either; but he couldn't help but admit that Wishi Washi guy, or whoever the hell he was got under his nerves for even just looking at Rin the way he did. He had no right to try to stake a claim on HIS woman...Manji stopped his train of thought there, HIS woman. How long had he thought of Rin this way? How long had he called her that? Dammit why this skinny brat? Why the one woman he shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't touch? Fucking old hag, she really did a number of a curse on me didn't she? Manji cursed Yoabikuni under his breath and closed his eye. It's better this way. Better for her to have someone who can give her what she needs, what she wants. He thought to what he had overheard Suzume say to Rin earlier while they were in the next room. That bitch was right; Rin would never find happiness with a warrior: A demon one at that. Only death followed him.

Her whimpers were soft and melodious to his ears; her scent, intoxicating. She was splayed before him, recovering from her personal little death; lightly clothed in a red kimono and nothing else, her shoulders and cleavage, legs up to her thighs, and her forearms were exposed; showing her delicate, creamy flesh. She was perfect. Her raven hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her head, her large brown eyes looking up at him with rapturous hunger. She was everything he wanted and more. He buried his face into the soft nape of her neck, drinking in her scent; jasmine, and sweat. It was sweet to him, luring him in further.

He removed his fundoshi and laid lightly on top of her, his henoko starting to part her slicked entrance. He slowly began to penetrate her silken folds, feeling her wrap around him; contracting, enticing him. God she was so hot, so fucking hot and moist and tight. He slowly began to move his hips, pushing his henoko in and out of her tenderness with ease and care. It wasn't long before he quickened his pace. Her legs pinned him against her as she wrapped them around his waist, urging him in deeper and faster and harder. He obeyed.

This carnal dance with her was more than he could have imagined, more than he could have ever wanted. She was his now, and he was not going to stop until he had fully claimed her. He could feel his own need beginning to get ready to explode and clutched her hips. He bent down and kissed her greedily, urging her to allow his tongue entrance to inside of her mouth. She obeyed.

He bucked against her and felt wild with excitement. He was getting so close now; so close to his own little death. "Rin, oh God Rin. Fuck, so good. So fucking good..." His moans were loud, and her own cries now escaping her lips, panting for air, she bucked back against his hips. He felt her spasm and her moans were getting louder as she too was so close to tumbling over the edge again.

"Manji-_san_...Manji-_san_...Manji!"

Manji awoke with a jolt, lines of sweat rolling in beads from his forehead. Rin was staring at him with concern. "Manji-_san _you were, you were screaming my name so I tried to wake you up. Are you okay?"

Manji just gulped and breathed deeply, not speaking a word, and placed his head in his hands between his knees. Fuck it was only a dream, a god damn dream. He removed his head from his hands and looked over at Rin: Her hair was not in braids but hung loosely down her back, and her yūkata was part way open, exposing her cleavage to him once again. Fuck he wanted her. He could barely take it anymore. These dreams were getting more real each time he had them. He couldn't control it anymore.

He shoved her down onto her back and kissed her with all his desire; plunging his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft whimper as she hit the fūton, but eagerly gave into his silent demands. She was so warm underneath him, so fucking warm. No, he couldn't, not her, he had to stop. He jarred himself away from her, gasping for air. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking? What was he doing? He had to get out of this room; he had to get away, away from her, away from everything. He quickly rose up and almost ran out of the room. He opened the shōji and before she could say a word he was gone.

Rin laid there, in complete and utter confusion. Again, again he kissed her with a fiery passion that she couldn't even describe. It had left her speechless. Why was he doing this to her. Every time, every time she tried to escape it he would haul her back, head first, into the torture and torment that plagued her heart and mind. Was it not enough that she couldn't have him; that she couldn't even kiss him when SHE desired it? Why then whenever he felt like it he could just do it whenever he pleased with no remorse? Why was he doing this to her? Why was he breaking her heart and not even let her rebuild herself before he broke it all over again? Why was he being so unfair and cruel to her?

Rin couldn't take it any longer; she had to free herself from this burning need. Doa had told her, that when yearning overcome's one self, to regain their own thoughts, they must act on their own. When desire consumes thoughts it clouds the mind. Rin could feel her need had become more than she could bare, more than her mind could bare. She now knew what Doa was speaking of. How could she have known so much and be so young. She was younger than Rin was but she knew far more than she even let on. The room was too hot, her clothes were too hot, her entire being felt like it was going to burst into flames at the very thought of Manji and what he was doing to her.

She pulled her furisōde and yūkata open and grabbed a cloth that was beside the bucket of water in the corner of the room. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and rung it out quickly and placed it on her burning skin. It was cooling but nearly enough; it did not cool the fire she felt deep in her belly; no deeper. She was panting now. She was barely able to control her thoughts of the kiss; the way he was on top of her, how she could feel him pressed against her.

She could still feel the weight of his body on top of her. She pressed her hands to her lips and then to her neck, cradling it lightly. Then she let her hands glide further down to her exposed breasts. She was burning hot and her body felt like it was still on fire. The heated flush of her skin now blazing further as she trailed her hands across her own flesh, wishing, hoping they were not her hands, but Manji's. "Manji-_san_, please Manji-_san_ show me...show me how _I_ can please you..."

She began to visualize him there, holding her caressing her, touching her. She moved her hands over her body where she wished he had his at that very moment; imagining his hands, his breath, and his scent. When her hand reached the source of her internal fire she drew in deep breath of excitement as the intensity of feeling her own liquid heat sent chills up her spine. She was visualizing his hands, his touch now teasing her internal flower, not her own. She leaned against the wall and sucked in short breath after short breath, thinking about how she craved his touch, how she was imagining him with her; touching her how she only dreamed to be touched by him.

Her breaths quickly turned to soft pants as she felt the fire inside her rise higher and higher, yet deeper and deeper all at the same time. She was so close to toppling over the edge of ecstasy now; she could feel it, the need growing even stronger inside her; that burning desire to be set free. She whispered his name to herself, "Manji...Manji...Manji." as she began to reach her pinnacle. It was growing with intense fury. She had to release it, she had to let go. With a wave of euphoria and intense desire she screamed out his name as she gave into her body's wants, "MANJI!"

At that moment the shōji flung open and Manji was standing in the door, shocked. He stared at Rin, splayed out against the wall, her furisōde and yūkata open, exposing her pale skin to his already hungry eyes. Her hand between her skirts, legs parted. His eyes shot up to her face. She was staring at him in fear. He had caught her, and there was no hiding it. Manji quickly turned around and closed the shōji; he had to get out of there before his body did something his mind was screaming a warning against. He quickly went downstairs and walked out into the snow to cool down.

Back in the room Rin was mortified. Manji had walked in on her just as she had released herself from her growing need for him. What was going to happen now? What was she going to do? She didn't know what to think or what to say, she just sat propped against the wall. She was exhausted and full of life all at the same time. Some small thought, for a fraction of an instant, wished he would have walked into the room and closed the shōji behind him and never have left.


	8. Chapter 7: Eagle's Embrace

1**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 7: Eagle's Embrace**

Rin sat in silence, her hands buried in her hands. He had seen her. She wanted to cry now; but the tears wouldn't come. Maybe this was a sign to her. He just walked away from her, even seeing her like that, he walked away. How could she face him now. She had to get away, she had to leave. She had made up her mind as to what she would have to do now. It was time. She couldn't handle her heart being broken anymore.

Rin stood up, steadied herself and made herself presentable. She walked over to her belongings and made sure everything was neatly packed inside her shoulder bag, shaking as she placed everything inside. She then folded up her futon and placed it inside the oshiire. She noticed a hole in the closet's door and looked inside. Inside was splayed tobacco and ashes. What is that doing in here? She decided she needed to go for a walk so she dressed and went downstairs to the main dining area. Rin could hear Suzume's beautiful voice singing the song from last night. She walked into the room. Just then a hand lightly touched her own hand and she was startled.

"Oh, gomenasai for starting you Rin-_chan_. Will you sit with me and listen?" Washi's voice was calm and low.

Rin looked down to see Washi standing beside her. Had he been waiting for her? Rin nodded to him and they sat down to listen to Suzume. Rin felt the melody washing through her soul again, its lament tearing at the strings of her heart as it had the night before. When the song was finished the crowd clapped, and some of the women in the crowd were even holding back tears. It was a sad tale, but for Rin it was so much more. It felt as though it would be her tale; tragic to the very end. Rin shuddered. She looked at Washi and he was staring at her now with concern in his eyes.

"Rin-_chan_ are you feeling alright? You look very distraught." His words held more meaning than he was saying.

"I am just very tired Washi-_san_. I did not sleep well."

"Would you like to walk with me then, perhaps it will help?"

"Hai, that would be nice. Arigatou."

The two rose from their cushions and walked down the hallways. They came to a seating area that lead to the garden outside, but since it was winter, and the storm was now only starting to linger the shōji to outside was not open. Rin took a seat on one of the cushions. It was soft and relaxing.

"This ryokan is beautiful is it not Rin-_chan_, especially this area?"

Rin looked around the seating area and down the hallway to the rest of the inn. It was beautiful. She nodded in agreement and sat quietly.

"Rin-_chan_ I was wondering something about what you said last night."

"What is that Washi-san?"

"Well, I wanted to know...What exactly is your yōjimbō is to you?" Washi saw the look of dread on Rin's face, "What I mean is, are you promised to him?" Washi was now looking down at the table in front of them, his expression stern.

Rin looked across at her old friend. How could she explain to him what Manji was to her when she did not even know herself anymore. She wouldn't lie to Washi, he was her oldest friend and she wanted to be honest with him, "I am not promised to him. Manji is my yōjimbō, anything after that, I do not really know myself." Her words were full of unanswered questioned.

"Rin-_chan_ I am not quite sure I understand what you mean."

"I do not know what Manji-_san _means to me anymore Washi-_san_. It's complicated, but I do not wish to give you the wrong idea. You're mother spoke with me last night. She offered..."

Washi cut Rin off there, "Rin-_chan_ I care for you but I do not think that what my mothered offered is what you wish. We are good friends and I wish to remain as such. I will always care for you."

"Washi-_san_ I...I..." Rin could not feel the pang of her tears hot behind her eyes. Why now? Why did she have to start to cry now?

"Rin-_chan_," Washi's voice was low and comforting, "I would be honoured if you would accept, but I already know your answer. I can see it in your face. I understand."

"Washi-_san_ I am sorry. Thank you for understanding." Rin stood up and Washi stood with her.

"I have another proposal however." He spoke softly.

Rin looked at Washi quizzically.

"I would like to help you rebuild the Mutenichi-_ryū_. I would be honoured if you would allow me to teach when you return home."

A single tear glided down Rin's cheek. She didn't know what to say. She looked at Washi and then walked over to him and hugged him. "Washi-_chan_ Arigatou. I accept your offer."

Washi embraced her in his arms and smiled. That was the first time she had called him that since he had seen her and the words sounded like music to him. She smelled of jasmine. She was so beautiful. Even though his own heart was breaking he wanted to help her any way he could. He hoped that when she did return home from her quest she would find comfort in his arms entirely. He closed his eyes and embraced her even closer to his chest.

Manji had walked around the corner at the moment Rin embraced Washi. He heard her words to him and anger flared like never before in his whole body. He turned around and accidentally bumped into a near side table. In his anger he flung his arm out and shoved it out of his way; it crashed against the opposite wall, toppling and smashing the vase that was perched on top of it. He didn't care. He stalked off up to the room.

Rin was startled when she heard a loud crash and the sound of ceramic breaking. She released herself from Washi's embrace and walked down the hall to see what had happened. She looked at the toppled table and broken vase on the floor. "What happened here?" she pondered. She looked up the step that lead up to rooms but saw nothing. No one was around. She was puzzled. She decided she would go back to the room and leave the inn. Her things were already packed and she didn't want Manji to try to stop her. It was time she finished her journey, this time alone.

Washi was now standing behind her, puzzled as she was as to the chaos on the floor in front of them. Luckily no one else had heard as Suzume was singing another song now and the crowd were too intent on listening to bother with anything else. Rin looked at Washi and shrugged her shoulders as he looked at her questionably.

"Washi-_chan_ I am going to leave now. It was wonderful to see you and Suzume-_chan_ again. Please take care. I hope we see each other again soon."

Washi nodded in agreement as he watched Rin walk up the stairs to the rooms above.


	9. Chapter 8: Immortal's Infuriation

1**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 8: Immortal's Infuriation**

Manji was in the room now. He was so angry he couldn't even form a coherent thought. He wanted to rip everything apart. He wanted to rip himself apart. He sat down in the corner against the shōji wall. The room was dark and he was thankful for this. He put his head in his hands between his knees and sat there in silence. His thoughts finally catching up with him as his anger very slowly began to subside.

So she's going to marry that brat. He looked over at where her fūton usually lied. It was not there. His eye shot open when he saw that she had packed her things already. Why was she already packed? Was she planning on leaving? At that moment Manji's thought brought him to a conclusion: She was going to leave with Washi. Leave him here, alone. Anger flared deeper again. Was she just going to leave like that; not say a word to him? Fuck that little bitch; who did she think she was? After all he had done for her, risked for her, she was just gonna leave again! Manji's ears pricked when he heard footsteps come to the room and the shōji opened.

Rin stepped inside, she felt an air of despair in the room. So much had happened in the past few days, so much she wished she could forget, but knew she never would. She had to leave, before anything else happened. She walked over to her bag and threw it over her shoulder. It was time to move on. She slung a small bag of coin onto Manji's fūton and turned around to walk back out of the room. Just before she reached the shōji however a menacing figure stood in front of her, startling her, blocking her way. It was Manji, and his features were full of anger. Where had he come from?

"Where do you think your goin'?"

"Manji-_san_!" Rin was startled.

"I asked where are ya goin'?" His words were full of anger.

"I...I...I'm leaving." Rin voice was shaky.

"Over my dead body woman." Manji stood completely still staring down at Rin.

"Please Manji-_san_." She pleaded, "I must go."

"What cause you accepted that damn punks offer to get hitched. No. You're not going anywhere."

Rin's eyes began to fill with tears but she would not let herself cry. She held them back as she spoke, "You have no right to hold me here! I have to go. Just let me go!"

Manji continued to just glare down at her.

"Please Manji-_san_ I can't do this anymore. I have to leave, I have to; I have to get away."

"From what?" His voice was stern.

"From...from...everything." Rin was shaking and she was losing her composure, "I have to just get away: Away from this place; this inn, this room; from you!" Rin clasped her hand to her mouth as her last words reverberated in her ears. She couldn't believe she said it.

"So that's it huh? That's why you're running away. Cause of me? Well too fucking bad. I'm not moving, and you're not goin', period! You think I'm gonna let you walk off with some brat cause his goddamn whore of a mother spouts some bullshit about how the little fucker is in love with you? Forget it! Do your dead parents mean that little?" His words were harsh.

"Of course not!" Rin was furious now, how dare he say that about her parents. "I just can't...I just can't..."

"What? Can't handle going through with it to the end?"

"No, I can't handle going through it with you!" Rin clasped her hand over her mouth again as the tears welled behind her eyes. "I just need to go Manji-_san_. Please understand. Please."

"Too fucking bad woman. You're still not leaving, especially not with that little punk." Manji was looking at Rin wickedly now.

Rin realized Manji's last words, "Manji-_san_, Washi-_chan_ has nothing to do with why I am leaving. He isn't coming with me!"

"Is that so? Don't lie to me you two faced little whore. I saw you two." Manji's anger began to rise at the thought of Rin lying to him, his wicked thoughts fading into heated infuriation again.

Rin looked up at Manji. "Did you...did you break the table in the hallway?"

"So what if I fucking did!"

"Manji-_san _why did you break it?" Rin was puzzled now, why was Manji angry downstairs?

"It doesn't fucking matter you little cunt! I'm not letting you leave with that brat! There's no way in hell I'm letting you be HIS woman, no matter how convincing his bitch of a mother was!"

His woman? "I...Washi-_chan_ and I are not...I declined the offer Manji-_san_."

"Hunh?" Manji didn't know now to make of what he saw earlier because he could tell by the look on Rin's face she was not lying.

"I...told him I did not wish to marry him Manji-_san_."

"Then what the fuck were you clutching him like a baby for then!" Manji was as puzzled as he was angry now at the thought of Rin being that close to another man.

"Y...y...you saw that?" Rin was staring at the floor again, blushing.

"Yeah I saw...So? What was going on huh?" Manji raised his eyebrow and asked with less anger in his voice, but was still very stern.

"I...He...We..."

"What Rin? What the hell happened huh?"

"He asked me if I would let him teach when I returned home Manji-_san._ That is all. I told him I accepted his offer."

Manji looked at Rin. She was shielding her face from him by looking at the floor. He didn't know what to think of the girl in front of him. On one hand he was angry with her for trying to sneak away, on the other, relief that it wouldn't be with that punk. "So then why the fuck are you leaving woman?"

"I...I don't want to be a burden anymore to you Manji-_san. _I...I...I want to relieve you of your duty to me."

"Duty huh? That's it? You think that cause you're a major pain in the ass, that you're always gettin' into trouble around every fucking bend, that you would try to be smart and walk away? What? Go and get yourself killed for y'er mommy and daddy?"

"I...I'm a burden Manji-_san_. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"Then shut up already and quit blubbering like a kid about and grow the hell up! Stop fucking trying to run away all the time woman. I'm gettin' sick of havin' to chase ya down all the time."

"I'm not running away! I'm walking away you overgrown oaf!"

"Ah shut the hell up." Before Rin could protest with an angry shout at Manji he shoved her into the wall and pressed his lips forcefully to her own. She didn't want him near her however and she shoved him away.

"No! I won't take this anymore! I won't! Stay away from me!"

Manji just stared at Rin smirking. "So you don't want me then is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Then tell me about this morning?" Manji's smirk widened and Rin began to blush.

"Tell me about the day before yesterday then! I saw you Manji-_san_!" Rin then realized what she had admitted, and she buried her face in her hands.

At that moment Manji's smirk grew into a wicked grin and he stepped back over to her, pinning her to the wall. "So you did see me huh? Did you like what you saw you little liar?" His breath was hot on her neck, as he whispered into her ear, and she was shaking. He was excited by the thought of Rin watching him. He wondered just how much she had seen of him, and then he thought again to what he had seen of her. "You must have liked what you saw little kenshi otherwise you wouldn't have screamed my name yesterday morning like you did; how you did." His lips were tracing untouching lines on her neck now and she could hardly remember to breath; her thoughts of pushing him away from her were quickly fading into distant memories.

Rin's heated blush told him exactly what he needed to know, and even if he wanted to stop he couldn't now. Knowing what he knew now, he wasn't going to let her escape him. She was going to stay put in this room one way or another. He wasn't about to let her go now. She was HIS and no one else's and he was going to make sure EVERYONE knew it.


	10. Chapter 9: Timeless Torture

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 9: Timeless Torture**

Rin couldn't think, she could barely breath. Manji was not letting her escape him this time: Even if she had wanted to protest, which she no longer did, she wouldn't have been able to anyways as her voice and ability to move had seemed to disappear with her thoughts. She was getting exactly what she truly desired, and her body would not let her run from it. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She wanted more and more with each touch, each kiss, each lingering thought and memory. She was going to make him HERS as much as he had told her he was going to make her HIS.

Manji started to move his lips gently over her face; tracing every line, every curve, every dip from her forehead to her jaw. When he reached her neck he began nipping at the soft flesh beneath her chin, tasting her salty sweetness afterwards with hot trailing kisses. He slowly slid his lips down to her collarbone, nipping at her flesh again before soothing it with ravenous kisses, her soft mewls driving him to further need to satisfy what seemed like an insatiable hunger to claim her entire body.

He lowered his hands from the wall and the side of her face to slip them underneath her clothing. His lips went further down to explore more of her body: Slowly he massaged the heat he left behind, from his nips and kisses, with his hands. He pushed her clothing away from her breasts and moved his mouth over her and sucked, bit and kissed her tender pink tips, leaving his marks of possessiveness on her hot flesh, claiming her as his own.

He began to explore more of her body, opening her furisōde and yūkata more so, trailing his lips down to her stomach, leaving liquid hot trails on her skin. He was kneeling in front of her now: He looked up at her, smirking seductively as he pulled her skirts up to her waist and put her left leg on his shoulder, pushing her further into the wooden beam behind her. He bit the flesh of her inner thigh, revelling in the taste of her silken skin; her whimpers sending his senses into overdrive. He gently lifted a finger to her delicate parting and traced from the bottom of her warm folds up to her tender bud and then back down to her heated inner core. Slowly he eased a digit inside, basking in her humid centre. She let out a soft whimper and he groaned in satisfaction.

His mouth came to rest on her bobo; his henoko now aching with rigid need, but he ignored his own urges in order to drive her over the edge with desire for him. He moved his mouth over her again, nipping at her pleasure bud then gently lapping at it with his tongue, soothing it, teasing it. Her whimpers grew into quiet, pleading gasps as she dug her finger tips into his scalp and pushed his head further into her welcoming folds. He obeyed. She was slick and inviting. He ardently drew her into his mouth, savouring her essence. She was moaning a little louder now, her climax was so close. He could feel her body shiver under his touch, tremble with intense fervour. She was so close to toppling over her edge now. He delved his finger deeper into her dewed layers up to his knuckle. She bucked her hips against his mouth as her core burst with intense molten pleasure. "God Rin you're damn sexy."

She wanted to scream his name now as she rode out her pleasure spasms, but she was able to deaden them into almost silenced moans, "Manji-_san_...Manji-_san_...Manjiཀ" as she clutched his shoulders, "Please Manji-_san_ don't stop. I want you, I want you so badly."

Rin's pleas were like a drug to Manji and he wanted to hear more, so much more. He lifted himself back up to hover over her again. Her skirts fell back down her legs. He ran his lips over her neck, revelling in her heated flush and sensitive skin of her nape. He groaned deep into her skin as he kissed her, then whispered teasingly into her ear, "Mmm...what was that Rin? I thought you didn't want me anymore?"

"Please Manji-_san_, please. I want you. I need you. I need you. I don't want to stop. I never want it to stop." Rin's moans turned into small sobs as she still clutched Manji's shoulders. He kept kissing her neck. Her desire for him, her need, was intoxicating; even her tears were enticing to him. She wasn't sad, he knew this, and the raw emotion seeping from her eyes was something he had never seen a woman have in this way because of him before. Her reaction to his teasing was driving him mad.

"God Rin, you're driving me batshit woman." Manji's lips came crashing down onto Rin's as he spoke, his tongue invading her mouth, capturing her shaking body in a tight embrace, stealing her breath from her as he ravaged her mouth with his own. Rin could taste herself on his lips, his tongue, his breath; and it only made her kiss with more passion. Manji knew he wouldn't be able to suppress his desire for her much longer, but he wanted to take his time with her, torture her with pleasure; just as her words, her reactions, her whimpers and moans were torturing him. Just as he released her from the rapturous kiss they were in and was about to pull her over and down to his fūton he heard footsteps down the hall; too heavy to be the maid, too quiet and concentrating to be a guest. He froze. Then he heard the dull scuff of a sword slowly being drawn from its sheath.

"Dammit." He cursed, releasing Rin from his grasp and reaching for his shido that was propped against the wall beside her, as he heard the footsteps slow before stopping entirely at the shōji to the room. He looked at Rin who was now frozen as he moved away from her. He put his back to the wall beside her, his shido in hand. "Rin, get ready. We're about to have company."

Rin was shaking, not only from her previous release but with fear and anger. She didn't know what was going on but she slid down to the floor as she felt weak. "Manji-_san_," she whispered, "what is it?"

"Shh woman." Manji hissed, "Just be quiet for now and get your sword."

Rin looked at Manji with fear as she saw him stare at the shōji, a look of frustration mixed with determination in his eye. She slowly crept along the floor to where her bag was and reached beside it for her sword. She was about to unsheathe it when Manji, barely audible, said "Not yet. Don't want them to hear it. Wait."

Them? Who was he talking about there was just the two of them, and...At that moment Rin saw shadows outside of the room, and she heard light footsteps stop at the shōji. She froze with fear, there were people outside of the room. Who could it have been because it was surely not the maid, she would have announced herself; and it was not Washi- or Suzume-_chan_ because they would have announced themselves as well? Rin slowly and quietly stood up and held her sword in her hands, shaking, but still ready to unsheathe it if and when the time came.

Manji quickly glanced back at Rin behind him, she was breathing heavily but quietly. She stood ready, even after what had just occurred between the two of them. A smirk grew in the corner of his mouth as he saw that her furisōde and yūkata were still in disarray at her chest but thankfully, for the time being, still covered her pale skin where only he would ever have access. After this little interruption was dealt with he'd have to fix the problem of her furisōde and yūkata being in his way of viewing her fully. He looked back at the shōji. What were they waiting for, why had they not entered yet?

Then it occurred to Manji, they were waiting trying to figure out where they were, as there were no lamps lit and the room was pitch black. Since the window was covered with dark wood coverings, they would not have been able to see inside. They were listening. Listening for Rin and him to give away that they were still preoccupied. Just then Manji had an idea. It would jump start things a bit and give him and edge, since he wasn't sure exactly how many were now outside their room, but he needed to find out.

He would surely make them pay for interrupting his little lessons in torture with Rin, but also for causing him to have to wait to finish it. He was not pleased. His anger was raging, and he needed to blow off some steam before he exploded, and they would hopefully prove to be the perfect targets for his rage right now.


	11. Chapter 10: Business of Blood

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 10: Business of Blood**

Manji tried to count the shadows that loomed outside the shōji to gain some perspective. It was almost midday now, and outside of the room the hallway was bright, so seeing shadows was easier. Manji was thankful their room was dark. He had an advantage for once, which was highly unusual. Something didn't add up though, and he knew it. Why hadn't these people just barged in already? He was getting impatient. "I've had enough of this waiting bullshit." He thought, "If they don't move soon I will."

Just then Manji heard movement outside and low voices.

"Is she in there? Where is she? The boss said just her. He'll follow her."

"It's too dark in there. I can't see a damn thing."

"Shut up, you idiots. The mission is supposed to go without a hitch. That's why we were sent."

Manji glared at the shōji. Three huh, that would be easy enough. Just as the shōji was slowly being opened, a heavy gust of wind blew open the covering of the window and it startled Rin. She yelped and a loud call came from outside the room.

"Quick she's in there! Get her! Now! Go!"

The shōji flew open and the first man barged into the room, to Manji's awaiting blades. The sound of steel clashing echoed in the room and down the hall.

"He's here too! The 'Hundred Man Killer' is here!" Quickly get the girl!"

"Like fuck you're laying a hand on her!" Manji's roars were heard high above the sound of the invader's sword and Manji's shido clashing. Rin stared wide eyed at the scene before her, not moving. Manji and the man who entered the room were clashing, fighting, duelling for control of the battle. The other men were blocked at the shōji by the two men now staring down each other through their opposing blades.

"Get to her anyway you can you idiots! Go through the wall!"

Rin shook herself from her state of shock and panic and threw the sheath protecting her sword to the floor. She had to be ready, ready for anything. She could hear the men in the hall yelling at each other as they barged through the paper wall, "Hold him there Shotori-_san_, we will get her!"

"Dammit, get back Rin!" Manji yelled.

Rin stepped further back but still held her sword ready. Manji flung himself backwards into the room to guard Rin. "You dirty assholes ain't layin' one fucking finger on MY woman!" He spat at the three men now standing in the room, swords ready.

"We will see about that 'Hundred Man Killer'." The first man retorted then leapt at Manji, his sword slicing through the air.

Manji easily dodged with a sidestep and a quick flash of one of his shido to his side to block the attack. The second man came barging at him, teeth bared, while the third charged for Rin. Manji quickly swung around to block the oncoming assault with both shido now and yelled at Rin, "For fuck sakes get out of here woman!" then he leapt forward to face both of his attackers.

Rin wasn't moving however, she was determined and was sure she was prepared for her attacker. He came at her with malice. She knew they were after her, but she had no time to argue with herself why. The whirl of steel clashing reverberated in her ears as her sword crashed against her assailant's. She was thrown back into the wooden beam behind her however, when the man before her used his force to thrust her backwards. Pieces of wood flew around her as she hit the beam with intense pressure. Splinters scattered in her hair and on her clothing. She panted for air as the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

"Be careful you fool! We want her alive! She's no good to us dead!" The first assailant yelled at the man who had attacked Rin, and the other man simply nodded.

"Rin!" Manji's anger was now in full heat. He charged at both men facing him, and they swung around to try to take him from both sides. From his left he caught the sword coming at him between the blades of his shido, but he was not able to block the second attack from his right in time and was sliced deep from his shoulder down into his abdomen. He spat out blood onto the floor and groaned in pain. Rin looked in terror as Manji fell down to the floor. Then the second attacker fell to the floor, Manji's other shido lodged deep into his collarbone as his blood poured out onto the tatami beneath.

"Manji-_san _you meant to..." Rin thought, but before her thoughts could finish she fell to the floor, weak and vision blurring. She was dizzy from the pain of being thrust into the wooden beam, her head had crashed against it and she could feel the blood trickling down the back of her neck. She felt her body tumble to the floor.

"That's it. Leave him. Grab her. Habaki-_sensai_ has something planned for her."

Rin felt an arm wrap around her and haul her up. She tried to squirm in retaliation, but she was brought to her feet. Just then Manji stood up, holding his shoulder to the rest of his body, and looked at the two men still standing. One was on the far side of the room holding Rin and the other near the shōji.

"He's up, hurry up and get out of here!" The attacker near the shōji yelled out.

"You god damn dogs. I told you that you weren't going to touch her!" Manji spat blood onto the tatami, "Get your filthy hands off her now!"

"Stay back or the girl will suffer!" The man holding Rin now held a dagger to her collarbone. To make his point clear he slowly cut a thin slice into Rin's flesh. Blood seeped from the wound, slowly trickling down the curves of her chest. "Such a pretty thing isn't she, wouldn't want to scar her. Now stay back."

Just then Manji noticed Rin pulling something out of her right sleeve with little movement. A smirk grew in the corner of his mouth. At least she wasn't totally down for the count yet.

Rin slowly began to tug at a large wooden splinter that had entwined itself in her sleeve. She swallowed hard as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of her head, and the feeling of fresh, warm blood trickling down her chest. She was able to free the splinter and closed her eyes. Without any hesitation she swung her right arm in an upwards thrust over her left should and lodged the splinter into her assailant's face. She didn't care where on his face just as long as it hit. When the man threw her away from his body in an angry hiss she knew she had hit him. She toppled to the floor and grabbed for her sword again.

The man threw Rin down to the floor and was holding his eye; the splinter between his fingers, blood seeping from the wound, "You filthy little whore, you little bit..."

As soon as Rin was free Manji lunged forward at the man who had held her captive and thrust his second shido into his gut and pulled it out quickly after. Blood spurted from the wound, but before the man had time to react Manji was already shoving the shido back into the man's body. This time into his heart. As soon as he did this he heard the sound of splattering blood and severed body parts near the shōji. He turned around to see a figure in the doorway, sword drawn and covered in blood; the final assailant's head rolling on the floor before him, his body slowly tumbling down.

Rin looked up to see Washi standing in the doorway, the final intruder dead at his feet, headless; she shuddered. She then looked over to Manji who was also staring at Washi. She felt another cold chill as she saw his eyes widen when Washi, eyes cold, stepped over the dead body and entered the room.

"Rin-_chan_ are you alright?" Washi's eyes started to return to their usual concerned look but with more flashing behind them this time, "I heard the commotion and thankfully was able to make it here before..."

"I had it handled brat." Holding his shoulder to his body again. Manji didn't like how Washi was looking at Rin. He knew that look all to well; desire.

Washi ignored Manji and stepped past him to Rin. He helped her up and held her to his body, thankful she seemed mostly unharmed.

"Get your hands off her before I remove them for you." Manji growled his warning, "and Rin the next time I tell you to run, get y'er ass movin'!"

Rin backed away from Washi and thanked him, "Arigatou Washi-_chan_. I...I am indebted to you for your help." She bowed.

"Rin-_chan_ please do not bow to me." Washi lowered his hand to Rin's chin to force her to stand. His eyes met hers as she stood and he smiled, "I simply came to make sure you were safe."

"Arigatou." Rin's voice was soft, and she was blushing from still having Washi's hand on her chin. _


	12. Chapter 11: Losing Silence in the Sound

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

*Also please note that I have replaced shoji with shōji in all the chapters. This is the proper format for it and although it took a little bit, it was worth it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Losing Silence in the Sound**

Rin felt sick to her stomach. The carnage around her, the smell of blood and death, seeping into her very soul. She moved away from Washi and stumbled over to Manji.

"Manji-_san_," she choked out, "what are we going to do now?"

"Rin-_chan_ you shouldn't be moving," Washi paused; concern in his voice, "Either of you." He was now glaring back at Manji. "Please rest in my room, it is on the other side of my mother's. I will take care of this."

"Washi-_chan_, gomenasai for the trouble we have caused you. Arigatou, but I should take care of this, it was because of me they..."

Washi cut her off, "I will not allow that Rin-_chan_. Consider this partly my thanks for what your family did for my father and I when I was younger. Your father did not have to allow us to leave the dojo for my mother's sake, but he did."

Rin was about to protest again, but Manji simply grabbed her arm and lead her out through the hole in the wall to avoid stepping over the body in front of the shōji.

"Manji-_san_ I should..." Rin began to protest.

"Shut it Rin. If he's offering, take him up on it for now. We can repay him later. Right now you gotta take care of that damn foolish head of y'ers and clean that." He pointed to the small gash on her collarbone.

Manji hauled her down the hall to Washi's room. When they entered the room Manji closed the shōji behind them. Rin collapsed on the floor and let out a long sigh. "Manji-_san_ how do we know there aren't more?"

"We don't, but right now clean up and stop bitchin'. You're gonna give me a headache." Manji didn't want to hear anymore. He knew all too well the possibilities that were probably more men coming, but right now he knew Rin had to get her wounds cleaned, especially the one on the back of her head, and he had to get his shoulder back in place and attached fully. She was so helpless and annoying sometimes. He didn't like relying on that brat but right now he had no other options. Neither he nor Rin would be able to travel yet in the state they were in, but his wounds would heal much faster than hers.

Rin began to clean herself up at the wash bucket in the corner of the room. She saturated the white cloth in the cool water and began to wipe the blood from herself. She grimaced in pain every time she touched the back of her head and her collarbone with the damp cloth; each time it quickly became stained red with her blood. After a few moments she was satisfied with her job and seated herself beside Manji with the bucket and cloth in tow. He was sitting again the wall, eye closed and breathing heavily as he held his shoulder in place. Rin could see the worms now making quick work of repairing his body but his shoulder was still in need of cleaning and bindings.

Rin moved Manji's hand out of her way and tried to carefully peel away his kōsōde from his shoulder. Manji hissed at her in pain. She ignored him and continued with her work. She dipped the cloth in the water, rinsing it as clean as she could and began to wipe away the blood from his arms and shoulder without reopening the wound. When she finished she grabbed a white sheet nearby and quickly tore strips from it. Manji looked at her through his eye and began to speak, "Leave me be woman, I'm..."

Rin interrupted him, "It's need to be bandaged or it won't heal right Manji-_san_ so sit still and stop complaining." Her voice was concerned, but stern.

Manji grunted, but just put his head back against the wall and let her continue. He didn't feel like arguing with her right now. Rin bandaged his shoulder in place as quickly as she could, and every time Manji hissed in pain she told him again to sit still and stop complaining. She wrapped the bandages around his torso to hold his shoulder in place properly, so he wouldn't have to hold it himself anymore. When she was done she inspected her work and nodded to herself, pleased.

Back in Manji and Rin's room Washi had dragged and wrapped the bodies in a few blankets he had lain out, then he heard footsteps and then a loud sigh come from the open shōji.

"I should have guessed that samurai-_san _would be trouble. Onii-_chan_ let me help you before they notice downstairs." Suzume's voice was low and full of dread.

"I am fine. It is almost done anyways." Washi did not want to involve his mother in the mess that lay before him. "Besides if you go sing some more they won't notice. You can be very persuasive you know." He smirked at the knowledge of how he knew first hand how his mother's voice could enchant anyone who listened, and they would pay attention to nothing else but her. "Keep them in the dining room, I need to dispose of these bodies. I will get the samurai's help. I'm sure he's almost ready now."

Suzume wanted to protest but knew her son was right. She would have to distract the immense crowd downstairs if they weren't going to notice her son remove the bodies. She knew the moment her son had left the dining room earlier, with a scowl on his face and a nod to her, she would have to sing louder with his exit. This only confirmed her suspicions that something was amiss and her son was going to see what it was. Being a samurai was such a noisy and bloody venture. She had wished her son did not wish to follow in his father's footsteps. She knew all too well where it lead.

"Onii-_chan_ what will you do with all the blood?"

"I'm going to rip up the flooring and dispose of it as well, so please, sing many, many songs."

Suzume had began to try to recollect her memorized collections of ballads and tunes, only this morning, so she hoped what she had remembered would be enough to distract the crowd from what was happening up here. "And what shall we tell the owner of this lovely ryokan?"

"I will tell her I was visiting Rin-_chan _and she tripped over the table when she was serving me and hit her head badly, so there was blood on the tatami."

Suzume chuckled to herself a little, "That does sound like our Rin-_chan_, but what of the wall here?" She pointed to the broken wall.

"I will say that her yōjimbō heard her fall and didn't bother to use the door."

Again, Suzume chuckled to herself. From what she had learned of the man it seemed to fit. Then she looked over at the broken beam of the wall and without missing a beat, "And the splintered beam?"

"You miss nothing do you Okaasan?"

"Of course not onii-_chan_. I never have. Perhaps it best if you say you and the immortal had a 'friendly dual' of sorts, ne?"

"Very well. Will you please check on _Rin-chan _while I finish here, and ask the ronin if he would assist me. I'm sure the bas...I'm sure he is well enough now to assist." Washi bit back the words he wished to call Manji. He knew it would do him no good to harbour ill will towards the man who on many occasions, as Rin had described, saved her life. He couldn't help but want to hate Manji however; simply for the fact that Rin's heart did not belong to him.

"As you wish onii-_chan_, as you wish." Suzume sighed and left the room to try to fetch the rogue samurai. "A ronin hmm?" She thought, "I suspect that he is no more a ronin as she is unspoiled now." She smirked to herself, "Even men will find themselves helpless at the feet of their 'true' master." She chuckled lightly at her last thought. She reached her sons room and opened the shōji. When she stepped inside Rin was helping Manji put his kōsōde back onto his shoulder. It was badly stained with blood.

"Rin-_chan_ are you alright?" Suzume saw the bruising on Rin's neck and when Rin turned around to look at Suzume she also saw the cut on Rin's collarbone and gasped.

"I am alright now Suzume-_chan_, please do not worry." Rin's voice was low and she tugged her furisōde and yūkata back into place and made sure her obi ties were tight.

"Rin-_chan_ I can look at it for..."

Rin cut Suzume off, "It is fine Suzume-_chan_. I have already taken care of it. Please, do not worry." Rin now stood up, straightening out her garments. They were also stained with blood, her hair was dishevelled and her face was fatigued, her body trembling. She was a mess.

"Very well Rin-_chan_." As the wife of a former samurai Suzume knew not to challenge the little kenshi's wishes. She knew she was a determined girl, perhaps too determined. She smiled at the girl, "Perhaps Rin-_chan_ you should visit the bath house. I will be downstairs entertaining the other guests to distract them while Washi-_chan_ and your yōjimbō here eh, take care of other duties." Suzume shot a look of contempt at Manji, and he glared back at her.

He didn't feel like arguing with anyone however, so he rose up, his shoulder now healed. He didn't even really need Rin to bandage him but she insisted, it was one of her ways of feeling useful he presumed. He walked out the shōji past Suzume and down the hall to what was left of the room he and Rin had occupied.

"Arigatou, hai." Was rin's only reply to Suzume. She rose up and walked with Suzume downstairs.

The bustle from the dining room was starting to settle as people finished their meals. Suzume quickly hurried Rin to the bath house; and when Rin undressed and put a towel around herself, Suzume took Rin's clothes and called for a maid to come to clean them. She also asked for a fresh yūkata for Rin and the maid placed it on a stool near Rin. Rin bowed slightly, fatigued, and stepped into the bathing area. Suzume quickly left the room and headed for the dining area.

Rin began to scrub away the rest of the blood and sweat that had stained her pale complexion as she sat on a bathing stool. When she finished scrubbing her body and moved to her hair she winced when she touched the back of her head, the bruise and bump where she had hit the wooden beam now very evident. She decided that she would not put her hair in her usual braids until the morning, when some of the swelling had subsided. In the distance Rin could hear Suzume as she began to sing a melody and she stopped washing herself to listen...

_Painted masks, royal silk, pale and sad_

_Untouched souls and folded hands,_

_keep the secrets of many lives_

_that have split blood many times._

_A blade that can never be wiped clean_

_has the duty to protect the silken queen._

_Bodies that should remain untouched_

_will try to escape love's clutch._

_But fate is cruel and unkind_

_and lets the lovers be entwined_

_Eyes filled with lust and hate_

_will seal the lovers' fate._

_They will touch and let their guard down_

_but in the end it will bring only frowns_

_Sadness and death will follow them on their way_

_as the lovers`fate is for their paths to lead them astray_

_Never to be able to touch again_

_their bonds will not remain._

_Blood and tears will prove too much_

_and the lovers will never be able to really touch._

Rin felt her heart sink as she listened to the words. The song was long and the melody was filled with sadness. She felt as though she was being swept away by the tune. The crowd clapped for the performance and Rin could hear them begging for more, but her own ears would not allow her to listen to anymore and she shut herself off into silence.

Rin walked over to the fusuma and closed it. She couldn't have been more thankful for the heavy wooden doors as she was now. She did not want to allow any more sadness into her heart as there was already. She walked back over to her stool and finished washing her hair, being careful not to touch the wound on the back of her head. When she finished she stepped into the bath. The water was hot and relaxing. She needed to calm down and relax. She sunk into the silence that was now enveloping her as she ducked beneath the water and came up only to have her face above it, leaning back. She had the entire bath to herself and she was going to take full advantage of it. The silence was no longer lost in the sound. She had found a small salvation to her rampant thoughts.


	13. Chapter 12: A Beautiful Tragedy

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 12: A Beautiful Tragedy**

Rin didn't know how long she had been in the bath, but she lifted her fingers up to her face to examine them. They were wrinkled now, resembling that of an old woman's. She stared at them for a long time; slowly moving each finger simultaneously then separately. She watched how each one moved, how the wrinkles slowly faded as her hand dried. She thought about how Manji would never know what it would be like to grow old and she felt a sudden pang of terror and sadness sweep over her as she had just come to a realization. She would grow old and he would not. She would die and he would not, not by age anyhow. She couldn't stop the tears that now flowed from her eyes. She felt so alone in that moment, so afraid.

Rin shook her head. NO, she would not allow herself to think like that. She began to think about earlier, before she and Manji were interrupted. She felt her heart flutter. Was what happened really real? Did she imagine it? No, she knew it was real. It had to be! All of this was real, but she felt like she was caught somewhere between a nightmare and a fantasy. What did this all mean? What did it mean for her? For him? Still no matter how she tried Rin couldn't shake the sadness and heart ache she felt. Her heart was in turmoil and she didn't know what she was going to do about it.

Rin's thoughts were cut off when she heard her name being called.

"'Ey Rin, you in there?" It was Manji.

"Excuse me sir you can't go in there! Please use the other side...Sir!"

Rin could hear the protests of the bath attendant as Manji was pushing past her. She sighed and ducked beneath the water and made sure her towel was wrapped tightly around her body and got out of the water, her back to where she knew Manji was standing. "Manji-_san_ I will be right out. Please do not come in." She knew she wouldn't be able to look at him right now. The turmoil inside her was too great and she would need to try to hide it from him, she couldn't face him just yet.

"Whatever, hurry the hell up woman." Manji replied as he turned around and left the bathhouse. He only caught a glimpse of Rin; wet in the towel, back to him and that was enough for him to think now was not the time for the kinds of thoughts he was thinking, no matter how much he wanted to finish his earlier activities. They needed to figure out what the hell happened and why. All he knew was that Habaki was somehow involved and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Why were they after Rin? What did they want with her?

When Rin had dressed in the yūkata the maid had left for her she took her time going back upstairs to Washi's room, giving herself a chance to compose herself and hide how her thoughts were truly disturbing her. She opened the shoji to the room but Manji was not in there. She looked down the hall to see the shadows of him, Washi and the innkeeper standing just inside her and Manji's room. She knew it was them as she could hear their voices. She was going to go over and talk as well but still didn't want to face Manji, not yet, so she simply stepped into his room and closed the shoji. She saw that her shoulder bag was lying propped against the wall, beside her sword. It had been cleaned. How long had she been in the bath?

Down the hall Manji and Washi were listening to the innkeeper complain about the damages the two had caused with their 'fight'.

"Who is going to pay for this mess?"

"I will pay ma'am. It is the least I can do." Washi replied.

"And where is the floor?"

"The punk got me good across the shoulder lady. There'd be no way to get all the blood out." Manji replied with a fake smirk on his face. He didn't like this idea, but they didn't really have a choice. He didn't want to endanger Rin anymore, and the last thing they needed was this old hag knowing that the real cause was more gruesome. Rin needed rest and then they would have to get the hell outta this place.

Washi bowed before the innkeeper, "Gomenasai. Please allow me to pay for the repairs." He handed the woman a very large bag of coin.

The innkeeper knew better, that the two were lying, but when she opened the bag and saw all the money inside she cared less and simply walked away, coin in tow. It wouldn't take too long to fix the room. All the supplies were in the stables outside. This seemed to be a normal affair. Someone was always causing trouble at her inn it seemed lately.

When she was out of earshot, and sight, Manji began to speak, "Hey brat, don't let it go to y'er head. There's no way you'd best me with a sword."

"Do not be so sure samurai-_san_." Washi replied, smirking.

"Listen brat, I don't care if you are some old friend of Rin's. I'm gonna say this once more and once more only. Don't. Ever. Touch. Her." With that warning, Manji walked away back to the room. He was exhausted from the days activities and lugging those damn bodies to the River behind the Inn was a pain. Thankfully the river hadn't frozen over yet and no one noticed him. As much as he hated to admit it, the brat and his mother proved useful. He still didn't like him though, not one bit. Especially with how he saw him look at Rin. She was HIS and no one else's, and he was going to make goddamn good and sure the brat knew it. An evil smirk came to his face when he realized Washi and his mother would be in the next room beside Rin and himself. It was going to be a fun night, he mused, putting his earlier thoughts of warning to the side.

When Manji entered the room Rin could feel his eye on her. She was combing out her hair slowly, so as not to touch the back of her head too much. Manji noticed her wince as she tugged a little too roughly on her hair with the comb. He sighed with a small frown on the corner of his mouth. Just his luck. He'd probably end up hurting her even more if he tried anything he wanted to. Damn female just had to go and get herself hurt.

This room was much larger than the one he and Rin had occupied. It had two rooms; the outer dining room and the inner sleeping quarters, separated by a wooden fusuma. He sat down against the opposite side of the room across from Rin, leaving the fusuma open. He didn't once take his eye off her.

Rin finished combing her hair and a knock came at the shoji. She stood up but Manji was up before her and already over at the shoji, his hand already perched on the hilt of one of his shido.

"What do you want?" Manji asked as he opened the shoji to see Suzume and Washi standing before him, Washi was scowling when he saw Manji's hand on his shido, but stopped when he realized Manji wasn't going to be caught off guard by anything, that he was going to protect Rin no matter what.

"Washi-_chan_ and I wish to dine with Rin-_chan_ and yourself tonight, if you would allow us the pleasure of her company?" Suzume's words were sweet but full of intent.

"Whatever." Manji replied as he walked back into the room, putting his hand back down to his side.

"Wonderful. The maid will be by soon with the food for the four of us." Suzume was cheerful.

Manji grunted and sat back down against the wall he was previously at.

"Suzume-_chan_, Washi-_chan_ arigatou for your kindness and help." Rin bowed in front of the two. As she did her yūkata fell open slightly revealing some of her collarbone and a small peak at her cleavage. Washi's eyes drew wide as he noticed this and he swallowed hard.

"Rin-_chan_ you're very welcome child." Suzume moved her hand to Rin's face and cupped her chin, "Now the maid will be here any minute with the food, why don't we all sit down to eat."

"Please forgive me but I am not very hungry right now Suzume-_chan_. I simply wish to go to sleep. I am very tired." Rin could not look Suzume or Washi in the eyes as she spoke.

Suzume knew the girl had much on her mind, "Very well dear. We will come in the morning to check on you alright?" Suzume's words were that of sadness, but her eyes were full of understanding.

"Hai, arigatou." Rin was thankful Suzume did not try to protest.

Suzume grasped her sons arm, he was going to protest but saw the look in his mother's eyes and simply followed her. They walked silently out of the room. Suzume knew that no matter how she tried, how her son tried, Rin would never fully open up to either of them. Not like she would him, the man who kept constant watch over the young woman. The man who would kill for her; would die for her. Suzume knew that Rin would only end up heart broken with that man at her side, but perhaps she already knew this. Perhaps, Suzume thought, that Rin was all too aware of this fact now: Of no matter how she tried, they would be separated by death; either by the sword, or the passing of time. It was inevitable. Suzume sighed, what a beautiful tragedy, but then again love always was.


	14. Chapter 13: Breaths of Brimstone

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 13: Breaths of Brimstone**

Rin looked over at Manji, his eye was closed, he had fallen asleep almost as soon as Suzume and Washi had left the room. She stepped into the sleeping quarters and closed the fusuma behind herself lightly. He looked almost peaceful there, propped against the wall, his left leg propped up, his knee near his chest, the other leg splayed on the floor straight in front of him: He was strong and silent. As Rin stared at him she imagined what he would have looked like when he was younger, free of scars, and she had to catch her breath. She always felt, even if no one else may have, that Manji was a handsome man. Now she was actually thinking about it, thinking about how she felt about him, how she looked at him; how she desired him. Then he started to snore. Rin rolled her eyes; he always knew how to kill a mood without even realizing it.

Rin walked over to the fūtons that were propped against the wall and began to make them up. When she was done with both fūtons she walked over to Manji and sat down in front of him, between his legs. She slowly inched closer and closer to him, examining him as he slept. His snoring wasn't loud at all now, almost a whisper, but she didn't want to disturb him. She wanted so badly to seat herself against him. Finally, she gave into her urges and propped herself up against him, snuggling close with her back to his chest. She rested her head on his left shoulder, took in a deep breath then let it out, and closed her eyes. She didn't notice Manji's eye open and him look down at her.

Manji moved his right arm and wrapped it around Rin. He would never admit it, but she always felt good against him like this; always felt good in his arms. He held her tight to his chest. He leaned down and could smell the scent of jasmine wafting up. He closed his eye and drank in her scent. Rin could feel Manji's breath on her neck and the heat of it made it feel like her whole body was about to light ablaze. His breath was like brimstone on her skin. His breath was setting her on fire, and her scent was intoxicating him, but neither knew the effect they had on each other. Neither knew just how much the other desired them. Their earlier activities barely brushed the surface of what they truly desired, what they wanted; what they needed.

Rin pushed her body closer into Manji's. She couldn't stop, she wanted so much more, to be so much closer to him. Manji wrapped his other arm around Rin and just held her close to him. Rin could hear him breathing even heavier now, as if he was debating something to himself. Whatever it was, it seemed as though he was losing to himself: Losing to whatever battle he was fighting. As long he didn't let her go, Rin didn't care what it was, at least not right now.

Manji buried his head in Rin's neck, debating with himself about what he was doing, knowing he shouldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to give her what she would really want, but he was losing the battle, and finally he gave in: Gave into his urges; into her welcoming body.

Rin's entire body tensed with pleasure as Manji began to kiss her neck. He ran his lips lightly over her skin, tasting her smooth skin. He knew he should have stopped but something, somewhere, told him not to; not to let her go. Thoughts of Washi touching Rin's chin flashed in Manji's mind and heated him with anger. No man will ever touch her again! He swore it. Then he thought, "No man: He was a man. HE, Manji, was a man and he was touching her, kissing her. No, he had to stop himself, he had to. He was her yōjimbō. She trusted him with her life, could he trust himself with her like this?" Manji broke his lips' contact with Rin's skin and threw his head back in frustration. He let out a loud groan and hit his head off the wall behind him; he winced, his eye closed, in pain.

Rin was startled by Manji's actions and disappointed at the loss of his kisses. She turned herself around to look at him and saw a pained look on his face. "Manji-_san_ are you alright, are you hurt?"

Manji swallowed hard and opened his eye, "Rin you should go to sleep."

Rin was not sure of what she should do. Manji looked as though he were in pain but of what she did not know, "What is wrong Manji-_san_?"

"Just go to sleep woman!" Manji almost yelled at her.

Rin was taken aback by his reaction but retaliated his anger, "Not until you tell me what is wrong! Why you stopped k..k.."

Manji cut her off, "Get y'er ass into bed now woman before I do something stupid!" He winced again, only this time it was at his own words and not from his throbbing head.

Rin just stared at Manji, wide eyed. What did he mean by that? What was wrong? Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute now but she was determined to find out what was going on, "Manji-_san _I am not moving until you give me an explanation!"

"Fuck woman get away from me before we both do something stupid like we almost did before! Don't you get it! You can't trust men, period!"

"But I trust you Manji-_san_." Rin's response was full of sincerity.

Manji grunted, "If you knew what every man wanted you wouldn't think that way. They'll run their hands over you and take what they want!"

"I know you would never do that Manji-_san_." Rin's voice was low.

Manji grunted again: He was slowly losing his resolve yet again and his voice was less harsh, "How the fuck do you know what I would and wouldn't do huh?"

"Because Manji-_san_, you're my most trusted yōjimbō. I know you would never do anything I didn't ask, or want." Rin's words were shattering what little resolve Manji was trying to hold onto. The only shred of hope he had left was to try to think of her as a child, a young girl; not the woman he knew she was. Kami help him if he let his mind wander to thoughts of what he had already done to her, already experienced of her. What he had already seen, felt, tasted... Fuck! He couldn't stop his mind, it wouldn't let him forget; wouldn't let him have peace.

Rin shifted her body and pulled herself up in front of Manji. She was right in front of him now, her face mere inches from his own. His eye was closed again and his breathing was erratic. She stayed where she was, staring at him, wondering what he was thinking; wondering why he was doing this; why he was trying so hard to push her away. She wanted to slap him, and kiss him at the same time. She brought her hand up to his face, "Please Manji-_san_. I trust you."

Rin's pleas finally were what broke his already tattered resolve to not touch her again. Manji almost leapt forward when he heard her words. He crashed his mouth to hers and hungrily urged her mouth open with his own. He needed to feel her warmth, even if it were only in a kiss, to satiate even the slightest sensations he was feeling.

He hungrily took in her intoxicating taste as he kissed her; their tongues dueling for control. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck so to make sure he couldn't escape her grasp this time. She wasn't about to let him go. He would have to fight his way from her grasp, but with how greedily he was ravaging her mouth, she felt his resistance against her melting. She was winning.

They parted only for a minute to catch their breaths and then delved into the other's mouth once again. Manji moved his hands from her face down slowly to her sides, brushing ever so slightly the sides of her breasts. She gasped at the slight contact. She wanted more, she wanted so much more. She clutched his shoulders now, her nails digging into his flesh as she dragged them across his skin, as she removed his kōsōde from off of his shoulders.

Rin traced her fingertips along the scars on his shoulders, and moved her hands down to his chest. She traced the scars with her fingertips. Following every dip and curve in his muscular torso. His body was like her own playground and she wanted to explore every inch of it. She wanted to see so much more of him, to touch him, to taste him. The thought occurred to her; she never kissed Manji anywhere else other than his mouth. She drew back from his mouth and ran her lips along his jaw, neck and collarbone. She lightly dragged her teeth over his muscular flesh. She flicked her tongue out to taste his salty flesh as she dragged her mouth over his torso. He tasted earthy; of sweat, blood and his own musky scent. He was intoxicating to her. She moved her mouth lower; she wanted to taste all of him, just like he had her.

Manji couldn't believe how this little kenshi was driving him almost to insanity with the slightest of touches. No woman had ever traced his muscles, to kiss him like that; to take their time. Every other woman he had been with; whores or maids, always looked at him as if he were some monster; some distorted figure not worthy of their time. Not Rin though, she was taking her time with his flesh and muscles, covering every inch of his upper body with her mouth. He never realized before just how much he longed for the heated touch of real lust from a woman. Little did he know before it would be from the one woman he never thought possible to be capable of such a thing.

Manji finally noticed Rin continually going lower. He didn't want her to stop but didn't want her to do something he might not be able to control either. This had to be about control. He couldn't lose himself. He just couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her. He was her yōjimbō, he had to protect her; even if it was from himself. He pulled her head up to his face hurriedly and kissed her. He couldn't let her lose on him there. It would be too much for his sanity; too much for his resolve, which was already shattered almost to the point of no repair. He would protect her, he had to.

Rin whimpered when Manji pulled her face back up to meet his in another kiss. She wanted to explore him, explore what could make his breath turn sharp and ragged. She enjoyed hearing his breath become uneven as she continuously went lower and lower with her mouth. Just how ragged could she make him? Just how much could she make him give into her every whim. "Doa was right," she thought, "even Manji can lose control." Rin wanted so badly to make him lose control. To find out just what he would do with her when he did. Doa had told her what to expect, and although at the time she shuddered at the thought, now she ached to know what it felt like to lose control; to see Manji lose control because of her. It felt like Rin had a storm brewing inside of her and Manji would be her only release.

Manji broke from the kiss and trailed his lips down along Rin's neck. He had to taste her skin, taste her salty sweetness. The scent of jasmine clung tight to her flesh. She was like a drug to him, and no matter how much he was trying to hold back from ravishing her, he was slowly losing control. Rin's explorative hands were not stopping and she was causing him to lose grip of himself. The instant her hands reached his lower stomach Manji reached down and clenched her hands in his own. He had to stop her; had to stop her before she unleashed his undoing. His need was throbbing and his breath was shaky. Rin could tell he was trying to hold her back from him. What she couldn't understand was why.

"Manji-_san_ please...Please I want to..to t..touch you l..like you did m..me." Rin's stutters were full of pleading and desire and it was driving Manji over the brink of insanity.

"Rin we have to stop, before...before I do something stupid and hurt you."

"I know you would never hurt me Manji-_san_. I know you would never do anything I didn't want or ask you to." Rin was now looking up at Manji, her eyes wide.

"God Rin..." Was all Manji could force out before he brought to his mouth to hers again and devoured it with his own. He would go slow, it was his only option. He would take his time, learn everything about her and let her learn everything about him. She wasn't about to give him any other option. He knew she wouldn't stop and his own body was unwilling to let him stop as well. He wouldn't take her though, he couldn't. He wouldn't let her lose herself to him that way. He could never do that to her. He was supposed to protect her, and that included her chastity. If nothing else he would stop, he would stop himself before things came to that. He had to. Her breath was like brimstone on his skin. She was setting him ablaze and it would be the death of him, he knew it.


	15. Chapter 14: Cold and Dead Like Stone

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 14: Cold and Dead; Like Stone**

Anotsu peered over at Makie. Her naked pale form was splendid to behold; her ivory flesh flushed with desire's aftermath. She was strong. Stronger than he could have ever hoped for in a companion. Her skill in both battle and pillowing left him breathless. She was his undoing; his one true guilty pleasure: Death and life all in one, but as strong as he knew she was, she was frail. She was more frail than anything really. She was weak, and she was frail. She was strong, beautiful; frail and full of sadness and sickness: She was hideous and beautiful to him all at the same time. She was perfection and imperfection. Death and life. Day and night; everything he could hate, and everything he could love. She was his and his alone now. He would kill any other man who dared to lay a finger on her. He shifted his gaze to the window and was slightly relieved that the storm had finally passed, but night was descending quickly. They would have to spend one more night here.

Makie stared up at the ceiling of the small hut only she and Anotsu occupied. Megatsu had caught up with them days earlier, but left again just as quickly as he had arrived. She had taken her time meeting with Anotsu; her body was not able to make the journey as quickly as she had hoped so she had to rest a few times along the way. She had bodyguards with her, at Anotsu's command, but they were not Anotsu; they were not even comparable. She hated being even the tiniest bit frail, but how her body was now, how she was sick almost every day now, made her hate herself even more. She could not allow herself to be weak. He needed her, he had already asked for her strength and she would not betray him. She peered over at Anotsu; he was looking out the window, his gaze cooly fixed on something, or nothing, outside.

"Is it still storming?" Makie hesitantly questioned, fearful to break his concentrated gaze.

Anotsu's gaze never wandered as he replied, "No, the storm has passed."

Makie decided he seemed at least partially open to conversation as he was not making a move to seem aggravated or annoyed with her speaking, "When do you wish to press on?"

"Morning, but only if you can. Do not push yourself." He still did not look at her.

"I will be fine. We should have enough supplies to last for a week."

He looked at her as though to protest, but instead only nodded, a look of slight concern starting to shadow his icy features. He turned back to the window and kept his gaze there, he did not want to let her see his concern.

Makie wanted so badly to be in his arms. Every time after they made love he would always get up and dress, never stay in bed with her. Always the vigilant watcher. There was always something he was watching, whether if there was anything there or not made no matter; he never stopped watching something, anything. Was he watching her? Was he watching over her and making sure she was strong? Was she a distraction? Could he not bare to look at her? Was she imagining he had feelings for her? Was she imagining him even being there?

She could feel her mind taking her down a path she was too often familiar with. She looked down at her hands, her skin was so pale, she was so frail. Was she really going to be able to be strong? Was she lying to herself, to Anotsu? Was this all some cruel dream: Some vivid imaginary place that her mind allowed her to have, only to steal it away from her any instant when she was so weak she would no longer protest to the dream crumbling at her very feet? Why was she allowing herself such a wonderful and horrible place of sanctuary? Why was her mind being so cruel; and yet so kind to her?

Anotsu was the one man she knew she would die for. The one man she knew she loved, and hated for that very reason. She was at his mercy. No matter how she tried to deny herself him, in the end he always won. He always brought her back to his side. She had tried to leave; tried to escape but he had trapped her, embraced her, time and time again. Capturing her with his words, his emotionless face: No, his nearly emotionless face, except when he was alone with her. He captured her by speaking to her words of comfort, words of empathy. She was weak against him.

Anotsu entranced her with sparks of emotions that only she was allowed to see, to witness. She was captured and would not be allowed free. She was his, and she would remain his until death, and even then she would always be his. Never free; no never. Never free from this torment. He wanted her for her strength, but could he love her for her frailty? Could he love her as she loved him? Could he love her even though she was not really strong like he thought she was? Could he love her even though her strength was continuously growing to show itself as being false? Could he love someone so frail and despicable? She was not worthy of his love, she was not worthy of anything he gave her, but she could not help but want it; cherish it. Everything he gave to her; every fleck of emotion he bestowed upon her she was thankful for, but still fearful that he would deny her it in the end. She was afraid some day he would see her for what she thought she truly was; weak, frail and hideous.

Makie looked back up at Anotsu. She wondered what he was thinking, staring out the window. What could the only man who had been able to steal her heart but still act as stone possibly be thinking in that calculating and stone cold mind of his? Did he think of her? Did he think of someone or something else? Was it life? Death?...Makie thought for a moment; Death: The one thing she could almost be sure he thought of. Did he wish for it? Did he long for it? She wanted so badly to just go over to him and hold him. She wanted to make sure he was there, and not some mirage; some figment of her imagination brought on by sickness and loneliness; by love. Then he turned to look at her and once again her very thoughts were shattered by the sign of a simple emotion from him: He smiled at her.

Anotsu's smile was faint and barely visible, but it was there, and it was real. Makie was not used to this cold man showing much emotion, but hidden beneath that smile was a small glimpse of emotion that he would let only her see. She was the only one that he would let beneath his shell. To her, he was not the stone cold, deadly assassin that everyone else saw. To her, he was desire, compassion and joy. To her, he was her saviour. Makie raised her hand and held it out to him; afraid in the instant to do so: Afraid that her dream may crumble and he would not really be there, smiling at her. However, she could not resist the urge to offer him her hand to welcome him back to her side, to her bed; in hopes he was real.

Anotsu looked at the ivory outstretched hand held to him. He could see the emotion building in Makie's eyes; the worry. Her hand was slightly shaking: With fear or with frailty? If it was fear, what was she afraid of? Was there a difference in fear and frailty? Was there really any other emotions people showed him though? Everyone was either weak and showed fear, or simply just showed how frail they were by allowing themselves to just simply feel. Could he allow himself to feel? Could he allow himself to be frail around her? Did he have a choice?

Before he realized it, no matter how sickening her frailty or fear were to him, they had also captured him; taken him further into her spell. Woven deeply around him and bound him with silence and wonder. Her frailty and sickening fear were her strength and beauty to him. She was everything he hated, everything he loathed: Everything he never knew he needed, desired. Could he trust the one woman he knew could kill him in an instant, even in her frailest moment? Could he keep her close even though he knew her death could kill him as well? Could he allow himself to be weak around her? How could this one woman make him loathe her; love her? He took her hand in his without a word. For now, he would allow her spell to envelope him. One more night, he told himself, would make no difference. She was his wife now after all; was this not his right? He looked into her eyes and he was captured again.

No, he realized, as she peered up at him, a smile gracing her full, blushing lips, she was not his right. She was the one holding the key, and she had unlocked every last aspect of him. She had stripped him bare and there would be nothing he could do if she were to bleed him dry right here and now. He would be powerless to stop her: He, the man known for his killing instinct. He, Anotsu Kagehisa, known to be a rock, would be helpless to this one woman. She could kill him in more ways than he cared to imagine. Even her bed was his death: A death, he realized, he would gladly relive each and every night of his life if it were possible. A death he would relive this very moment if her body allowed him to indulge once more.


	16. Chapter 15: The Precipice of Ecstasy

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 15: The Precipice of Ecstasy**

Rin welcomed Manji's touches. It felt like her entire soul was going to catch fire any instant and she would crumble to ashes. His passionate kisses burned her already heated lips and his grazing fingertips felt like they were etching their path into her very being. Every caress, every kiss, every single moment of eye contact was driving her closer and closer to salvation. Still though he had made no move to remove, or even venture beneath, her yūkata. She felt like she was being punished; punished by him for some crime, but for what she had no clue.

Manji was enjoying taking his time. Feeling the way Rin writhed under his touch. She was like a drug and he was going to take in every last bit of her while he could. She was his guilty pleasure now. The feeling of her nape under his lips was more intoxicating than any amount of saké his parched lips could try to satiate themselves with. Parched and coarse, his lips found their way along her nape to her collarbone and then back up to her jawline. He tasted her bitter sweet flavor with a flick of his tongue along her pale skin. Her soft whimpers echoed pleasurably in his ears. He drew her mouth to his own to try to quench his thirst for her, his lust for her taste; but no matter how much he dueled with her in such a way, it would never be enough.

Rin wanted so badly to move Manji's hands where it felt like her body was pleading them to be. She wanted his hands to claim her, for him to possess her. His kisses were leaving heated trails of desire on her already burning skin. The very sensations of it all driving her mad. She was on the brink of insanity as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, devouring her. She whimpered with desire; pleading him to not stop. She wanted so much more; her body wanted so much more. It felt like her entire being was aching with primal need: A need only Manji would be able to fully satisfy for her.

Rin could no longer stand the feeling of feeling helpless in Manji's arms. She was tired of feeling helpless; useless. She would show him just what she knew, what Doa had taught her. He would see she was strong, even if it were only in his bed for now. She pushed herself out of his embrace and slowly traced her lip along his jaw line, his neck, and finally to his chest. She traced every bit the x-shaped scar on his chest with her fingertips, then followed her fingertips with her lips. She could feel his heart beat in his chest under her fingertips and lips, and his breath quickened when she decided to nip at his chest. Yes, she would show him everything she had diligently learned from Doa. She never questioned how Doa had gained this knowledge, perhaps she didn't want to know, but Doa was kind enough to teach her, even if Doa was younger than her.

Rin let her teeth graze his muscular torso. She tugged his kōsōde off of his shoulders and arms. Manji tried to protest by grabbing her hands, but she would not allow him: This time he would do as she wanted. She would not relent in her actions. She simply pulled her hands free of his and tugged harder on his kōsōde until his upper body was completely free of it. She would have to show him she was not going to let him get in her way. She moved her mouth to his earlobe, remembering how when she had spied on him days earlier he was forceful with even himself, she whispered seductively without thinking, "Manji-_san_ I will not give into your protests. I know how much you enjoy a good fight, but this time, you will do as I please, or I will make you."

She was scared and not entirely sure what to do next, but she knew that she wanted more. She wanted so much more. What had she gotten herself into? Why did she even say that? What was she thinking? Manji was caught so off guard by Rin's words that his arms fell limp to his sides and his eyes were wide with shock. Rin looked at him and then chuckled to herself at his reaction, knowing that he would be shocked by her forwardness, but so was she. Then she realized why she said it; she was tired of waiting, tired of feeling like she never had control. She wanted control, here now, she wanted it. She moved her head down to his neck and nipped all along his jaw line, shoulders and collarbone. She could tell she had some kind of effect on him by his jagged breath; how he now gripped her thighs with almost all his might, as if not wanting to let go.

To say that Rin's words had merely shocked Manji would be an understatement to what he was truly feeling. He was aroused, highly aroused. This tame, seemingly innocent child was far from such. Where had those words come from; that forcefulness; that passion? Where ever it came from Manji was too caught up in how enticing it was to even bother to care that it had indeed come from Rin. He was caught further in a woman's web. She was seductive and enticing and all his mind could concentrate on was how badly he wanted her; needed to be inside her, her wrapped around him: Right here, right now.

Manji pushed and shoved Rin onto the floor beside them, her head barely crashing onto the soft fūton that was laid out near them. Rin cried out in pain as her head hit with a thud, but Manji's mouth ravaged her own before she could cry out any more. He savagely tore open her yūkata, caring not if he ripped it, but didn't, and moved his mouth over her exposed milky flesh of her breasts. Rin tugged at his hair, then his face, and pulled his mouth up to her own. She wanted so badly to kiss him again for he had only shown her this kind of passion once before. She could feel his need for her growing beneath his hakama. This excited her and a fire deep in her belly grew and her body's fervent flush heated even more. She was going to catch fire any moment, she knew it.

This kiss disrupted Manji's amorous thoughts of devouring Rin right then and there. He was kicked back into his fleeting senses and was thankful for it. He could not allow himself to be caught off guard again. He had to take his time with Rin, but Kami help him if she wasn't torture upon his entire being. She was no longer a child, that was for damn sure! Where the hell had she learned to be so god damn seductive? Fuck she was driving him mad. "Woman, you're diving me batshit!" Manji moaned into her neck as they broke the kiss. "When did you learn to be so god damn..."

"Doa showed me many things Manji-_san_." Rin looked up at Manji, her eyes were pleading, but for for what Manji had no idea.

"Showed, what the fuck.."

"She taught me how to please Manji-_san_, she told me how to please a man, what he would want, what she thought you would want..."

"Fuck Rin...She's younger than you, how would she...?"

"Please Manji-_san_, I want you to show me, show me everything YOU know! Teach me everything YOU know!" Rin dug her nails deep into Manji's back and her whimpered pleas were driving Manji to the edge of his sanity, and he didn't know how long he could hold on.

"Oh fuck woman, I'll show you alright. I'll take it nice and slow too, so you be sure to pay attention."

Manji moved his mouth down Rin's neck again, to where it met her collarbone, and bit slightly roughly into her flesh, leaving marks of possession on her skin. She cried lightly in pain but he brought his lips up to quiet her; comfort her. He then moved his mouth back down her neck, down to her exposed chest. He licked and nipped lightly at her pale skin, which was flushed ever so deliciously from desire. He trailed his lips gently along her erect globes, one by one; then he drew his mouth entirely over one, savoring the taste of her under his tongue as he lapped at her nipple with it. Then he bit down a bit harder, sucking her into his mouth. She cried out again in slight pain but also in pleasure, only to be silenced by his lips on her own once more.

Rin was in pure bliss. Manji's hands roaming over her were sending shivers across her entire body. She didn't know anything could feel this good. What was he doing to her? Was this what would make her a woman? Would he finally stop seeing her as a child now that she was giving herself to him? Would she finally be free of him comparing her to his sister? He was calling her a woman now, but did he mean it? She had to know.

"Manji-_san, _will this finally make me an actual _woman_ to you?"

Manji stopped his hands where they were on Rin's stomach and simply looked down at her. Of course she was a woman, wasn't she? Fuck, no he was supposed to protect her, look after her, not take her innocence like this, not let himself have her, he wasn't worth her innocence. He closed his eye, groaned as if in pain, and pushed himself away from her and laid down on the fūton behind Rin's head. His hand covered his face and he moved it down until it covered his mouth. This was the kick to the groin he needed. It was going too far, and he knew if he didn't stop now he never would.

"Manji-_san_ what is wrong? Why...why did you s..st.."

"Listen Rin, we aren't doing this. Not anymore. I'm here to protect you, not take advantage of you.

"But Manji-_san_, I want you to..."

"Shut it woman. This is over. It's gonna stop here and now got it?"

"Manji-_san_ I...I don't understand."

"Good and you don't need to! So just shut it already and go the fuck to sleep." Manji yelled at her.

Rin sat up, tears in her eyes, but knew that she should have held no expectations for this man. She was asking too much for him to see her as anything than what she was, merely a child. Even if he called her woman now, he would never really see her as such, his reaction proved that. Would it always be like this, being so close to something so wonderful and never really grasping it? Would he always push her away? She held back the tears, covered herself back up and walked to the fusuma, opening and closing it roughly behind her. She proceeded across the room to open the shoji and walk out into the hallway. This man was driving her mad and she didn't know what to do. As she stomped out into the hallway she bumped into Washi and almost caused the two of them to crash to the floor with her angered exit from the room.


	17. Chapter 16: To Fly With The Eagle

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 16: To Fly With The Eagle or Fall With The Eternal?**

Rin was shoved back into the shoji and almost through it by the force of crashing into another moving body. She was able to brace herself on the door beam however and was able to avoid total disaster. She looked up to see whom she had collided with and to her surprise it was Washi standing before her. He offered her his hand to help her steady herself.

"Washi-_chan_, gomenasai!" Rin apologized.

"Rin-_chan_ are you alright?" Washi questioned with concern.

"Hai, arigatou." Rin replied.

"Were you not able to sleep Rin-_chan_?" Washi's voice took on even more concern.

"You could say that." Rin responded as she looked down at the floor, unable to look at Washi as she thought about why she was not able to be in the room any longer, and started to blush.

"What is wrong Rin-_chan_? Is the room not suitable? I can get another, more comfortable, if you wish."

"No Washi-_chan_ the room is perfect, I uh...I just can't sleep is all. It has just been a very tiring day."

"Hai, I understand Rin-_chan_. Today's events were less than comforting and peaceful." Washi was now looking down the hall to what was Rin and Manji's room then back to Rin, "I hope the accommodations are satisfactory."

"Hai, they are wonderful, arigatou. This is more than I could have asked for. I hope yours are well as well."

"My mother always gets a double room for the privacy, so it was easy for me to relocate to one of her rooms."

After a few moments of silence Washi invited Rin to accompany him to the dining hall and they went downstairs together.

Back in the room Manji was still laying on the fūton contemplating all that had occurred over the past few days. Just what had that scrawny brat Doa taught Rin? Fuck why was he the one who had to be Rin's protector? This was cruel, even if he deserved it, it was cruel. It was cruel now cause he would always want her now; always want to touch her. He wanted to touch her flawless skin, ravage her tiny physique and lose himself in her completely; but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had come far too close too many times, tasted her innocence even, and no matter how much more he wanted, he couldn't let himself. She was innocent, too innocent, and he didn't deserve that from anyone. He didn't deserve anyone period.

If he couldn't lose himself in the one thing he wanted more anything, he'd drown himself in the one thing he knew would take away all the other pain. He got up from the fūton and searched around the room. Surely there must be a bottle of saké in the room somewhere. He opened the fusuma to the dining area, and on the other side of the room, near the shoji he could see the outline of three large jugs of the bitter liquid, full, as if placed there by Kami himself, meant for Manji to drink his sorrows away.

It seemed like hours had passed and Rin listened as Washi told her about his travels with his mother. How they had travelled from town to town, meeting many new people and making friends along the way. His stories were much happier than Rin's seemed to be. His stories were not filled with death and despair, but happiness and life. She wished she had his stories.

"Rin-_chan _I am sorry for today's events. You do not deserve such sorrow and despair. You deserve happiness and joy. You have always been kind to everyone, why do you torture your soul with such a hateful thing as revenge?"

"I am all that is left of my family. The duty is mine and mine alone now. It is a burden I must carry." Rin response was tinged with her suffering.

"Then I beg you, do not carry it alone." Washi grabbed Rin's hands and cupped them in his own, "Let me carry them with you. Allow me to assist you Rin-_chan_. Allow me the pleasure to be with you and help you. Allow me to walk with you side by side and carry your burdens as well." Washi moved a hand and brushed away a stray hair that had fallen into Rin's view, then placed the back of his hand on her cheek, "Please Rin-_chan_ I beg you, let me help you."

Rin was left speechless. No one, especially no man, had ever shown her the kindness that Washi had been these past few days. Her mind was telling her to fall hopelessly into his arms, but her heart was not. She did not know what to do. Washi was kind and caring and loving, everything she had ever hoped for, but he was not who she truly wanted. She could feel her heart breaking though with the memories of what had happened only hours earlier with Manji; he was so passionate one minute and then the next back to his cold, cruel self. She did not want to live her life hoping that she would someday have Manji's affections, that she knew she would never really have. He would always keep pushing her away, and he was immortal and she was not. She had to ask herself here and now, is that something she could really live with; could she live knowing he would never fully accept her? Would she give into her head and do what she knew would make her family line survive and perhaps a chance at happiness, or give into her heart and travel down the path that would surely end bitterly? She was so unsure. Why did she always have to be so unsure of everything? Why couldn't it just be easy? Why was this all so hard and demanding. Rin knew her world was going to crumble down around her and all she was going to be able to do was watch, again.


	18. Chapter 17: And So The Eagle Devours

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 17: And So the Eagle Devours the Rabbit**

Manji threw the empty jug and it smashed into pieces as it landed abruptly on the floor. All three jugs were gone now but he was feeling no less pain than when he had started drinking. He was not drunk, but not sober either. Somewhere in between losing his inhibitions and keeping a firm grasp on them, although if you could even call it firm. What the hell was he thinking? Even watching her leave the room had set his skin on fire. Thinking about her was torturing him now. Where was she? What was she doing? Why did she have to have asked him to be her bodyguard? Why him? He had to protect her now though, it was his vow. She would never understand his full reasoning. She was too young to understand, or was she? He closed his eye and took in a deep breath. This was going to be another long, lonely night. He might as well make the best of it while she was no longer in the room, and since the alcohol in his system was not taking full effect he could only think of one other thing he could do. Maybe if he tried to relieve his own frustrations he wouldn't have to worry so much about losing control again. Damn that woman was driving him batshit. Manji sat propped against the wall, eye still closed and realized, no matter how many other women he tried to think about to relieve his tension, only one kept coming to mind; and then he looked up and there in front of him was the object of his desire - the woman he could not stop his mind from torturing him with. Maybe the alcohol had finally taken grasp of him and he was dreaming, but if that were the case, he wasn't sure he wanted to wake up just yet.

******(About thirty minutes before)

Washi's hand left Rin's face and he once again held both her hands in his own. Rin felt warm from her blush. She was still unsure of how to react to Washi's kind and gentle words and gestures. His hand had felt soft and warm and not nearly as calloused as Manji's. Manji; he was still occupying her almost every thought - still torturing her every waking moment, and many of her dreams now as well. Was it all torture? Yes, but not every part of it was painful: Most moments lately, however brief, bordered painful but were more sinful and lustful than anything. She wanted to know so badly why he was shoving her away, but she couldn't bring herself to face him; she was afraid of what his reasons might be.

Washi looked at Rin. She wasn't saying a word, only a look of worry on her face. He gently pulled his hands away from her and looked into her eyes, "Rin-_chan_, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way.

Rin looked at Washi and replied, "Washi-_chan_ you have not offended me, and I am thankful for your offer, I truly am but..."

"Before you reject my offer please hear me out." He didn't wait for her to protest however and continued, "I know I may not be the strongest, or wisest of men, but I truly wish to help you; to simply be with you. I have spent the past three years thinking of no one but you. I love you Rin-_chan_, and if you will have me, I wish to marry you. I know I told you before that I would be happy simply helping you rebuild your family's dojo, but after tonight - after almost losing you again, I cannot bear the thought of that. I want to always have you with me."

With that Washi leaned into Rin and put his hands on her face and brought her to him in an embrace. Rin was overwhelmed by his words, by his actions. She felt like she was being held and flown high in his embrace; and she feared him entrapping her entirely. She quickly pushed him away and tears fell from her eyes. She did not know what to do. She was losing herself and she wasn't sure if she entirely disliked how he made her feel. She really was a glutton for punishment. Washi could give her everything she would ever need, but could he give her everything she wanted? Could she put aside her own heart? Could she allow herself to find happiness with him?

"Washi-_chan_ I cannot." Were the only words that she could muster to choke out.

Hurt and broken, Washi looked at Rin, stood up and walked out of the dining room. He could not bear to look at her anymore. He knew deep down what her answer would be, but he did not want to accept it. He had to escape her. He did not look back. He kept walking until he reached the Inn's entrance and stepped outside. What was waiting him was not something he was fully prepared to face. When Washi stepped outside there in the snow stood a man dressed in a black cloak and a sugegasa. His head was low and you could not see his face. Washi knew immediately who he was and without hesitation drew his sword.

****** (Meanwhile)

Rin knew what she had to do now. She had to get answers. She rose from the table and carefully made her way back to the room Manji now occupied. She did not want to hurt Washi but she knew right now she would have no other choice. She was determined one way or another to rid herself of her fear of Manji's reasons for his actions. She needed to know if she should free her heart of him, or if there was some small hope that maybe her heart would not lead her into further pain and sorrow. As she reached the room she heard a loud crash come from within. Rin hesitated for a few moments and then decided to open the shoji and then silently closed it behind her. She walked across the dining area of the room and opened the fusuma. Before her, propped against the wall was Manji; he stared up at her. Rin felt her courage nose dive back into her throat as he just sat there, staring.

******(Present)

Washi wiped his blade clean, but the blood clung to it like a newborn calf still clinging to its mother's teat. The battle was over even before it had started. Washi was quickly getting the hang of using his blade in one swift motion. The man who once stood before him was now lying on the ground, his head severed completely off his shoulders in one quick, clean swipe. The man's blood pooled quickly in the fresh, crisp ivory snow; staining the snow's virgin breath with its tainted flow. Right now he felt nothing, not anger, not fear, not even love. Killing swept it all away. Then he thought to his reasoning for taking this man's life - he could not risk the man's presence. He knew what it meant. Usagi may have been his employer, but he just could not do what he asked of him. So here was, a ronin now by his own hand, just like her beloved yōjimbō and his emotions flooded his being once more. Perhaps she would come to love him now, if he became more and more like the man whom had somehow captured her heart. He looked at the body laying at his feet. No, he would win her heart with his own skill, his own personality; this he was sure of.


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbye

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 18: Goodbye**

Rin looked down at Manji. She could no longer be scared, no longer hide behind her fears of what could happen, and simply just be. It was time to find the answers she so desperately needed. The closure she feared she would finally get. It was time she pushed her heart aside and listened to her head. It was time she really did let any expectations go and simply let her heart break, if that was what was meant to happen.

"Manji-_san_, we need to talk."

"Figured you say that. You _should_ be gettin' y'er ass to sleep, tomorrow will be a long journey cause we're gettin' outta this shit hole town as soon as the sun rises."

"No Manji-_san_, not until we talk."

"Then spit it the fuck out already woman." Manji flinched, he hadn't meant to sound so cruel. His gaze shifted back to the floor. He was stone sober, even with three bottles of saké coursing through his system. The bitter alcohol was not going to save him this time.

Rin, perturbed at his rudeness, bluntly asked, "Is that what I am? A woman? Or am I still a child to you? I want the truth."

Manji looked up at Rin, dreading the question, but realized there was no point anymore. Either way he would have to answer it, sometime. "You're not a kid."

"That does not fully answer the question Manji-_san_." Rin's voice was calm again, but what she was feeling inside was far from that.

"What do you expect me to say Rin? I'm not some hero come to rescue you. I'm a samurai; a dog. A dirty fucking dog! Nothing more."

"I know full well you aren't a hero, but I don't believe that you're a dog either! You're my yōjimbō, and I would hope, after all we have been through together, my friend. I told you before I don't have any expectations of you. I just want to know what I am to you."

Manji pondered the question. What was she to him exactly; he wasn't sure, but he knew how he _should_ answer her and that was exactly what he did, gave her the answer he should have long ago, "You're right, I am your yōjimbō. I will never be anything else. I have given my word to protect you and I will do so. That is all I can give. You are my duty. That is all."

"Then what happened Manji-_san_? W..Why did you do all those things with me?"

"I'm still a man Rin. Like I said, a dirty, dumb dog. Get it through your thick skull. It's over, whatever it was, is over. No more of whatever it was that happened. I'm your yōjimbō. It's my duty to protect you, even if it is from me. It's over. Got it?"

"I understand Manji-_san_." However, Rin really didn't understand and Manji was still not making it clear, but she felt no more need to press the subject. She had very few answers, most were what he had already told her before, then when she started to ask him questions; but as a yawn crept from her lips she realized perhaps her hot headed yōjimbō was right, and sleep soon occupied her thoughts as she crawled under the covers of herfūton. She knew it would be pointless to ask anything else. He was avoiding her, but at least she got out of him that he no longer felt she was a child. It was more than she thought he would say to her. Finally, as sleep encompassed her, she drifted into yet another nightmarish haze.

Rin looked around her, it was dark, and cold. She could feel the tears staining her cheeks. Beside her lay Manji, lifeless; headless. Him dead was a scene she was used to, but this time, it was different. He was not coming back and she knew it. He died for her, died saving her. He protect her, just like he said he would do. Rin's heart ached for the man she would never get to touch again in the way her body yearned to. She never would be able to be in his arms again, or talk to him again, or kiss him again. He was gone; yet another person taken away from her. A man dressed in black stood before her, his hand stretched out to her, beckoning her to stand. Rin stood, ignoring his gesture, her sword in hand.

This man, this unknown man, had just killed Manji. Rin lunged, her sword in her hands, at the man in black before her. She hated him, hated him more than she had ever hated anyone in her life. She could not see his face, it was a blur, unknown to her; his identity hidden from her, but he felt familiar. She felt her sword plunge deep into his abdomen. She quickly pulled it back out and as the man fell to the floor she plunged it into his chest, aiming for his heart. As she wrenched the sword from his body one more time the man fell to the floor, but not before outstretching his right arm to Rin and muttering, "I love you." and taking his last breath. Rin fell to the floor, her sword still in hand. She clung to the lifeless and bloody body of Manji before her. Her hand grazed a small dagger that way lying on the floor. Slowly she brought it up to throat. She would not live without him, not like this. "Goodbye Manji." She was ready for the pain to finally end...

Rin's eyes shot open and she was almost gasping for air. Never before had her dreams felt so entirely real, so entirely hopeless. Most of her nightmares were memories and fears, but this; this was entirely different. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and as a single tear fell from her right eye she moved her head to the left to see Manji on his back; asleep on his fūton a few feet away from her, his blankets down at his feet. She looked at the window which had not been covered over: It was just before dawn. She looked back to Manji, he seemed almost peaceful, and she wanted to reach out to him and take him in her arms and not let go. It was then that she realized if she didn't leave now, he would end up just like in her dream, and she would end up alone no matter what path she chose.

Rin slowly and quietly rose and looked around the room. Her belongings were still packed and she knew her clothes would have been washed by the maids, and have been laid just inside the shoji by now. She could dress downstairs in the bath room. She did not wish to wake up Manji. As she gathered her items and got to the fusuma - which was open so she assumed Manji hadn't gone to sleep at the same time she did - she peered back at Manji. She couldn't leave without one last kiss, even if it would be a stolen one, she wanted to feel his lips on hers just one last time.

Rin bent down beside Manji's sleeping body, knelt over him and practically mouthed, "I'm sorry Manji-_san_. I am leaving now." With that she lowered herself to him, she could smell the usual scent of blood and earth from him. She leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips. His lips were warm and when she pulled away she licked her lips; she could taste the bitter after taste of saké. She closed her eyes and again, a single tear fell from her right eye, landing on Manji's bare chest. "Goodbye Manji." She whispered. With those last words Rin stood up, and was about to leave when she felt a hand grasp her wrist and pull her back down to her knees.


	20. Chapter 19: Illicit Intentions

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 19: Illicit Intentions**

Rin knew only one person could have grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was on her knees again, kneeling near Manji's now wakened body.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Manji held onto Rin's wrists. He wasn't about to let her run away. He didn't feel like chasing after her yet again, but Rin didn't answer him. "I asked you a question woman; where the hell are you going? What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"I...I..." Rin couldn't speak, the words, her voice, her entire being felt like it was being crushed under the weight of his now very visible anger.

"Spit it out Rin!" Manji's anger was rising. He had already told her never to just run off again or he would leave, and he was seriously contemplating doing that very thing.

"I..." Rin didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell the truth either. She couldn't tell Manji why she was leaving, why she couldn't be close to him anymore. Why she _had_ to leave. "It doesn't matter why Manji-_san_. I am going. I..I just have to go now. It is time I be on my own. That way..that way we won't have any more misunderstandings." Rin felt confident in her answer. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

"Misunderstandings?" Manji raised an eyebrow, his tone less angry, "You mean so that I won't try to jump you again; well no worries there. You can be guaranteed that ain't ever gonna fuckin' happen again. I ain't ever layin' another god damn hand on ya so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"BAKA!" Rin forcefully removed herself from Manji's grasp and slapped him across the left side of his face. She hit him so hard her own hand throbbed from the contact, and the sound reverberated in her ears. She was about to get up and run, she didn't want to tell him the full reason why she wanted to leave, but a hand clasped her wrist again and pulled her back down, this time she was pulled to the floor on top of Manji and was held there.

"Yes, I am an idiot Rin. I was an idiot for losing control, an idiot for letting myself close to you, and a really big fucking idiot for acting like a dirty, mangy dog. I know why you're leaving and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you are upset but if you go you'll only get yourself killed. Go ahead and cry, hit me again, do whatever you have to do, just don't think for one second that I'm letting you out of my sight to get yourself killed. That is why it has to stop, you'll get yourself killed because of me, just like..."

Rin pulled herself slowly away from Manji. She couldn't listen to this. She knew what he was going to say and she felt cold to it all now. She didn't care anymore. She decided it was enough, and she would just be dead inside, that would be best: Yes, that would be best. She got up and moved to the window. She sat on the window edge and stared into the still dark sky, dawn was still a little ways off yet. Should she tell him? Should she tell him the truth?

"Are you listening to me Rin? Rin?"

Rin tilted her head to look down at Manji."I am, and I understand Manji-_san_. I really do. I was leaving because I felt that it would be best."

Manji let out a sigh and propped himself up on his elbow, "Best for who Rin?"

Rin looked back out the window, "For me; for you; for Washi-_chan_."

"What the hell does that brat have to do with this?"

"He wants to..to.." Rin lowered her head, "He offered to help me take my revenge and then rebuild the dojo. I was going to take him up on his offer and ask him to leave with me."

"Leave with him huh? I didn't ever expect you to..."

"We both agreed no expectations, remember Manji-_san_?"

Manji sat up and grabbed his pipe from off the floor beside himself, "So that's it huh? After it all that's how you were going to leave it? Not even..." He tried to light the pipe but it would not ignite. The match he held burned down to his fingers. He hissed at the pain of the flame licking his fingertips and threw the pipe across the room; it hit the fusuma, bouncing off of it and slid across the floor.

Rin didn't bother to look away from the window. She knew Manji would be upset with her, that was why she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want his last thoughts of her to be in such anger. She knew he would have been angry with her, but somehow she thought he wouldn't have been as angry if he didn't know that she was going to accept Washi's offer. He had told her earlier that there was never going to be anything between them, and even only moments ago confirmed it yet again. Then why now, why now was she questioning her decision, a decision she had made just before she was about to kiss him goodbye.

Manji put his head in his hands. "You sure showed me."

Rin looked down at Manji when he said this in puzzlement, "Manji-_san_?"

"You showed me...yeah I sure got mine." Manji didn't move his hands away from his face. "Guess there's nothing left huh...nothing left at all."

Rin moved from her perch and sat down next to Manji. He looked up at her, and for the first time Rin saw honest hurt in his eyes and she wasn't sure why. Manji put his head between his knees.

"Fuck you sure showed me, and I deserved every last bit of it..."

Rin couldn't stop herself and bent over Manji and embraced him. Manji lifted his head and looked at the woman in front of him. This time he knew no matter what he did, he couldn't let her go. He was caught by her, but now it was too late and he had already lost what he wished he had seen in the first place. He had pushed her away into the arms of another man, and he hated himself for it. No matter how much he tried to protect what was close, and she was close now - had wormed her way into him - he had pushed her away; lost her. He always lost everything.

Rin looked into Manji's eyes, his hurt was evident, and she wanted so badly to take it away for him. Why was he in pain? Why was he hurting? Had she done something wrong? She was giving him what he wanted, he didn't want her, he never really did, and she was giving him that. Why then, was he like this? Why was he saying he was getting what he deserved?

Manji couldn't stop himself any longer, the woman before him had concern in her eyes, concern for him and even if she felt nothing more than that for him, he couldn't stop. He leaned into her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. He took in her scent: Jasmine, it was always jasmine, but this time it was mixed with blood and sweat. He couldn't hold it any longer. He needed her, and he wanted her. He couldn't let her go, wouldn't let her go, not this time. He moved his mouth to her neck and gently began kissing her throat.

"Manji-_san_ we..." but Rin was silenced when Manji moved his mouth over her own and kissed her passionately. She was confused, so very confused but she couldn't help but give in; she always gave in to him. Always desired him. No matter her intentions, she would always give into every thought, every desire, every intention that wasn't wanted, or supposed to be. Manji broke the kiss and stared into Rin's eyes, they were full of confusion.

"I..I don't understand Manji-_san_."

"I'm not letting you go with him Rin. I'm not letting you go, not this time. You're my woman. No one else's. I'm not fighting it anymore; I'm not pushing it away anymore." For the first time Manji really wasn't going to fight it anymore. He was going to make sure she stayed with him and didn't leave him. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she left him. Not this time. He moved his lips to Rin's again in another kiss, even deeper than the previous one.

Rin felt her heart flutter and she couldn't help but be dragged back into the wave of euphoria that swept over her every time he touched her, kissed her. Only this time, she felt like she was flying higher than ever before. He had just told her she was his, without taking it back, without hesitation; and that he wasn't going to let her go. He wasn't going to push her away any more. His intentions were clear now, and he wasn't going to fight what she now hoped they both were feeling. He wasn't going to fight what was supposed to not be, and just give in. He was going to let her be with him.


	21. Chapter 20: Pride, Passion, & Prejudice

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 20: Pride, Passion, and Prejudice**

Rin was in pure bliss. Manji was not letting her down from her euphoric high either. Every time she felt like she could no longer breathe, no longer take another second of seduction, he flung her over the edge of desire one more time. Her moans and cries of pleasure echoed in the large room. She didn't care if anyone could hear her, she didn't care about anything else anymore but him, and what he was doing to her. With a final flick of his tongue on her sensitive folds she was taken over the edge of sanity for the third, no perhaps fourth time that morning. He was torturing her, torturing her in a such a pleasurable and gratifying way. With a loud cry she screamed his name out in ecstasy, "MANJI!" as she found her release again.

Manji moved his body up, hovering over Rin's pale naked form. Pride and honour and duty be damned, he was going to enjoy this. He was going to make sure she was his for good. There was no more turning back, no more resisting. She was beautiful, beautiful and his. No one else's. He admired her milky flesh, she was flushed with desire and panting, trying to catch her breath.Rin was finally able to catch her breath and she had a wicked thought. If Manji was doing this to her, just what could she possibly do to him. Memories of what Doa had showed her and taught her flooded her mind. Now she would exact her 'revenge' on Manji for torturing her is so many pleasurable and painful ways.

Rin shoved Manji off of her and before he could protest she already had his kōsōde open and pulling it off of him, leaving only his fundoshi to cover himself with. His erection could not be mistaken beneath it however. Manji let out a gutteral moan as Rin gently slid him from beneath his clothing, her touch feeling like it was setting his skin on fire. Rin soon pulled him free of his final remnants of clothing entirely and he was now as naked as she.

Rin admired his sculpted war-torn body. Scars littered his skin. She kissed his chest where the large x-shaped scar had been cut into his flesh long before she had met him. She trailed her lips down to his abdomen and then his stomach, leaving a heated trail from her kisses behind. When she reached his lower stomach she sat up on his thighs, looked up at him, and saw that he was watching her every move. She trailed her hands down his chest to his lower stomach where she had stopped her kisses. She wanted him to feel how he had made her feel; helpless and full of wanting.

Rin traced her fingers along the numerous scars that lined his stomach, and then his thighs. She could see his muscles twitch beneath her touch, and could hear as his breath grew ragged each time her hand drew nearer to his henoko. She was getting the exact response she wanted. She may have never done this before but Doa had told her that the longer she could make the man she was with wait, the more she and he would enjoy the aftermath: So Rin was going to take her time, she was going to enjoy torturing the man before her, just as he had done to her so many times now.

Washi had finished cleaning up the mess of blood and carnage that had lined the snow and gravel. It was not easy but he managed to make it look as though someone had simply just cleared a path in the snow. He picked up the black cloak that lay in the snow. It had fallen off of Usagi when Washi was moving him to the river. He dipped the neck into the icy water to rinse the blood away from it. It was his father's cloak. He had given it to Usagi as a token of respect and honour, and now it was his again. As he rung the cloak out after cleaning the blood from it's collar he could hear a slight crinkle coming from inside of it.

Washi turned the cloth around and searched for the source of the sound. To his surprise, in an inside pocket he found a sealed letter. He quickly opened it and read its contents. When he finished reading the letter fell from his hand and into the water in front of him. He merely stood, stunned, not even noticing the letter had left his grasp. Itwas now floating downstream, taking the same path its previous carrier had, only moments before.

Washi could feel his hatred boiling inside. He could feel his anger rising with every word he had just read. He broke his trance and looked back up the hill to where the Inn stood, to where he knew the room the only woman he loved was staying in, with her yōjimbō. He knew she was in there with him right now. Sleeping, he hoped. The Hundred Man Killer vowed he would protect her, Washi hoped his vow meant from himself as well, or he would protect Rin's innocence himself. He would make her his, help her to see just how wrong that samurai was for her, and how perfect he, Washi, was for her instead. Even if it meant going through with what he had been directed to do when in Edo, but for now, he would simply watch; watch and wait. If that man stepped beyond the bounds of being a bodyguard, Washi would show to him just how strong he _really_ was. Washi picked up the cloak from the snow and headed towards the stables.

He had already purchased two more horses, both roan stallions, for himself and his mother. He quickly readied his own and mounted as soon as he was finished. He grabbed the reins and jolted the horse into a gallop from inside the stables. He had to reach the other side of the river as quickly as he could before any more harm could befall his love, before the letters commands were carried out. As fast as the steed would carry him, he was gone.

Rin moved her mouth to the tip of Manji's henoko. She could hear and feel him draw in a quick breath. She slowly slid her tongue down along his length. She still couldn't help but feel nervous at his length. She slowly drew his tip back into her mouth and, gingerly, slid her tongue over it. Manji was gripping the blankets beneath himself and it was taking all his might not to shove Rin's head down onto his length. He couldn't risk losing control like that, he didn't want to scare her. He wanted her to take her time, but the feeling of her torturing him was driving him to the brink of insanity.

When Rin was pleased that she had tortured him enough she moved her mouth over his erection as far as she could, licking every inch that delved into her warm mouth. She moved her tongue over him and stroked him with her hand as she moved her mouth up and down on him. She could hear his moans and groans of pleasure as she began to speed up her pace of her hand and tongue on him. Manji's hips were now bucking, causing him to delve further into her hot mouth.

She was driving him wild and he was loving every second of it. He could feel his climax rising and it was getting harder and harder to keep control of it. Finally when Rin flicked her tongue over his tip one last time he shoved her off of him and pushed her down onto the fūton. He spilled his seed over her stomach as he leaned over her, moaning her name as he did so, "Rin, oh fuck Rin!"

He finally had a release, and now he would be able to take his time again as he taught her even more about pillowing, and showed her just how much stamina an immortal could have. "Holy fuck Rin, who ever thought I'd be wanting to get wrapped up in those milky legs of yours so god damn much, and that it would feel this good to just..." but before he was able finish his sentence a frantic knock could be heard at the shoji door. Manji cursed under his breath, as he could hear the mother of the piece of shit who tried to steal his woman, practically screaming at the shoji for Rin.

"That brat's mother wants you Rin." Manji hissed.

Rin looked at Manji. He was wearing a large scowl and she could see the displeasure he was now holding for Suzume-_chan_. "I will see you in the dining area Suzume-_chan_." Rin yelled back, loud enough to make sure Suzume-_chan_ had heard her. She knew Manji was not pleased with this but she also knew that Suzume-chan would not come by like this unless it was something important.

Rin could hear the shoji open and Suzume-_chan_ step into the opposite room. It was a good thing Rin had closed the fusuma earlier, before she and Manji had engaged in anything. She had told him then, "In case the maids come back." To which his only response had been, "Who the fuck cares, not like they haven't seen shit like this before..." Rin only shook her head at him then and closed the fusuma then. She was thankful now that she didn't listen to him then, and had closed it.

"I will be right out Suzume-_chan_."

"I'm sorry if I woke you Rin-_chan,_ but something is wrong; something is very wrong!" Suzume's voice was full of fear and concern.


	22. Chapter 21: Kings and Pawns

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 21: Kings and Pawns**

Rin cleaned herself off and dressed quickly. She tied her hair into her usual braids. Manji was faster to dress than she, but waited and watched her, a smirk plastering his face as he made quiet remarks to how if he had his way she wouldn't be dressing at all. Rin just chuckled to herself. He was not acting like his usual snide self. She liked this side of him better, however his cruder side appeared again as soon as she was ready and opened the fusuma to speak with Suzume-_chan_.

"That idiot brat son of hers probably got himself killed. Fuck I am starting to hate this place." Manji scowled.

"Manji-_san_, stop it! They are still very dear to me!" Rin scowled back at him.

Rin entered the dining area and Manji followed behind her. Suzume noticed the scowl on his face and wondered if he must just go to sleep and wake up in a constant fowl mood. She watched as Rin entered the room, something was different about her but she didn't have time to worry about that. Right now, there were more important things to discuss.

"Rin-_chan_ gomen for waking you but it is about Washi-_chan_; he left on horseback shortly ago, I saw him leave. He did not see me and left the town in such a hurry! I am very worried for my son. What could have caused such distress? You don't know do you Rin-_chan_?" Suzume's voice was cracking with her almost silent sobs.

Rin tried to soothe the distraught woman, "Suzume-_chan_ please calm down. I am sure he had his reasons. Please if we are patient I am sure he will return. Please Suzume-_chan_, it is still not quite dawn. Perhaps he had an urgent errand he had to attend to and did not wish to alarm you. I am sure he will return shortly."

"The brat's prolly just gone to get himself some cheap whore from another town. The ones here look damn expensive." Manji's words were almost under his breath but loud enough that both women could still hear, and they gasped.

"MANJI-_SAN_! Washi-_chan_ is not that kind of man, and how would _you_ know if they women here were expensive or not!" Rin's voice bordered anger, but her eyes flashed hurt and betrayal.

"Aw, come on Rin don't look at me like that...it's not like I'm looking around! He's still a man, and like hell I'm gonna let him get it from you! He prolly just went to blow off some steam."

Rin's eyes shot open at Manji's last statement. "I would...I would never Manji..." but her voice trailed off before she finished and Suzume interjected.

"I can assure you my son is no male dog samurai-_san_."

"Oh yeah woman, he's got a reason to don't he? Or he is too much of a pussy to even know what it's for, or does he only like to cross swords?" Manji grinned in the corner of his mouth at his last comment.

"Samurai-_san_ do not insult my son with your vile tongue!"

"Screw this, if I wanted to be harassed by the likes of you I would have gone to a whore house."

"MANJI-_SAN_!" Rin had enough of his vile words herself, "LEAVE!" Rin pointed to the shoji and Manji huffed at her but simply grunted out that he had to piss anyways and told Rin to not move her scrawny ass from the room until he returned. He had enough of both women and was pleased with insulting Washi as he had. The brat wasn't even here and he was pissing him off. Was he ever going to catch a break?

As soon Manji closed the shoji behind himself and Rin heard his footsteps reach the stairs at the end of the hall she apologized to Suzume for his actions, "Gomenasai if he has offended you Suzume-_chan_. He...he is really insufferable sometimes." Rin sighed and frowned.

"Rin-_chan_ why do you involve yourself with his sort? He is beyond suspicious to say the least! Even though you may not question his abilities I am beginning to question his self restraint."

"Suzume-_chan_ you do not need to worry about him. As course as he may seem he's...he's really quite caring." Rin could not hold back the blush that enveloped her features.

This had not gone unnoticed to Suzume, "I see. Then I can assume you will not accept my offer to be with my son?"

Rin was startled by Suzume's question for a brief moment but realized the weight of Suzume's words, and she bowed her head. She bowed not in shame or regret, but in slight sadness that she could not accept Suzume's offer, or Washi's; for she did not feel the same for him as he obviously did for her. "Hai."

"I will take my leave then Rin-_chan_. I am sorry but I had hoped you would rethink your previous refusal after Washi spoke with you. I see not even he could change your mind." Suzume's words were tinged with bitterness and sadness, "I will wait for his return as you suggested." With that Suzume left. Rin could not lift her head for she was distraught that she had caused her dear friends such sadness but she knew that it was for the best for everyone.

It had been quite some time since either Manji or Suzume had left the room, and as she sat in silence she realized her own need to relieve herself was growing, and Manji had still not yet returned. "Where is he?" She thought, "I am not a stone! He's not the only one who has to..." Rin decided she would just get up and go to relieve herself, whether Manji had told her to stay put or not. She quickly made her way down to the ladies' toilet room so she could relieve herself and get back to the sleeping quarters, hopefully before Manji returned to the room.

The pieces were falling into place. Things had been set into motion that now would not be undone. Habaki looked down, in his right hand he held two shogi pieces. He stared at them with intent. He rubbed his thumb along their wooden texture and black ink. His eye gleamed with intent, hatred and malice. "Kings and Pawns," he imparted to no one in particular, "We are all just Kings and Pawns..."

"Sir?"

Habaki turned to see one of his subordinated looking at him quizzically. "Bring me the kenshi, alive." He commanded, coldly.

"Hai!" Came the ring of five men that were in the small, dimly lit room with him.

Suddenly a slender figure stepped from the shadows. It was a woman's voice, soft but menacing. As the figure stepped into the light her features could be made out a little more plainly, except her face was still hidden, shrouded by her sugegasa. She wore a long black cloak over a heavy blue kimono. She slowly lifted her head, her skin was pale and she was enthralling. "That won't be necessary. I will bring her myself."

Habaki half glared at the woman in front of him. He knew all too well what her presence here meant. He half whispered her name, as if it were venom on his very lips. "Tada Suzume."


	23. Chapter 22: Haunting Dreams Precious Mem

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 22: Haunting Visions; Precious Memories**

Taito Magatsu watched from the top of a tall cinder wall as a small crowd made their way through the streets. Mito was in a frenzy this morning. People had caught wind of the oncoming samurai and most were scurrying to their homes and not staying in the streets if they could help it. He watched, unmoving, as the people passing by would look up at him on the roof and their pace would increase. He inwardly thought they were smart to leave but did not like the idea of dragging this small town into a war that had been created by so much death. Death, he thought, how fitting. Would this end it? Would this end all that was the suffering and pain of so many? He doubted it. War never ends; it is like the sleeping dragon, merely waiting to be awoken from its slumber once more to wreak havoc until its bloodlust satiated.

Just as he was about to leave his perch high up on the wall he saw a young maiden slowly making her way down the street, her long ebony hair whipping around her face in the cruel bitter wind. Her face was as pale as the moon and her lips were as red and soft as a bleeding rose would have been. She was the epiphany of beauty. Her long black kimono was painted delicately with bamboo leaves. It was very simple, but very elegant. To Magatsu, she was like a black silk rose that walked with grace amongst pink water lilies, and she was no water lily. She was elegance and beauty; she was a haunting vision, straight out of his memory. For a moment Magatsu had forgotten how to breathe. He closed his eyes for only a moment but when he opened them again she was no longer there. It were as if she was a ghost. His thoughts were clouded with visions of his dead love; O-Ren.

Magatsu leaped from his perch to the snow covered ground below. He ran down the street in the direction the young maiden had been walking; towards the northern gate, but no matter how fast he ran, he could not find her. People were staring at him as he whipped around in circles in the middle of the street searching for her, but she was not there. He thought to himself that he had surely seen her, hadn't he?

Saaya watched from her window as a tall man with spiked hair, dressed in a blue kimono. Half of his face was covered with a navy blue cloth and he looked as though he was searching for something or someone. To Saaya, he was handsome, even if she could not see his face. She simply watched from her window as the man searched and searched the streets. She wondered what, or who, he was looking for. She knew he was a samurai for behind him he carried a large sword. She had been warned by the local people that many samurai would be coming here, but he was the first she had seen come. Why was he here, in Mito: What was his purpose; and why was he so intently searching for whatever or whoever he was searching for?

Saaya moved away from the window, as intrigued as she was by him, it was almost time to prepare dinner and she did not wish to receive punishment from her father for not having his meal ready in time. Her father would not take kindly to her dawdling. He was not the cruelest of men she knew, but he was not the kindest either. He was stern, and powerful, and a very persuasive man. Thankfully though, he had never laid a hand on her other than once when she had angered him when he was drunk. The next day he seemed very pained by the thought of what he had done and apologized to her for his actions. Even so, ever since then she took great care as to never anger him again for as gentle as he was normally, when he drank he became violent and she never wished to be on the receiving end of that violence again.

Saaya knew that today, he would be drinking, it was after all, the anniversary of his wife, her mother's, death. She had died two years ago today and he was still not over her. He loved her as much as any man could and even though the townspeople expected and encouraged him to marry again, he would not. He was also saddened to hear that his niece had died a short while ago as well and every time he drank and looked at Saaya he would comment on how much she resembled both her mother and her cousin. Saaya knew how much he missed her mother, for she missed her also, and as for her cousin, Saaya and Ren had grown up together, and when Ren and her family had left Saaya grew lonely. She rarely spoke to anyone else in town, and even when she did people always looked at her as though she were different from then, an outcast perhaps, but not quite. It was almost adoration in their glances and fake smiles.

It was only when a stranger had come to town did Saaya finally realize why the townspeople looked at her so. The man had come to the town saying he was in search of a girl and her samurai bodyguard. He was travelling with his mother and he was very handsome. When Saaya first laid her eyes on him it was all she could do not to stare. When the man looked her way he immediately came up to her asking if she had seen a girl about the age of seventeen or so pass this way with a samurai wearing a manji symbol on his back. She had not seen them, so she had told him so. He thanked her and told her his name was Washi. He and his mother decided to stay at the inn her father owned. For a entire week she would casually talk to him and learned about his search for the young woman and her bodyguard.

One day she noticed the townspeople staring at the two of them as they talked and without realizing it asked aloud, "Why do they stare at me so? I've always wanted to know."

"They are jealous of your beauty Miss Saaya." Washi replied.

Saaya hadn't even realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud and when she stared at Washi questioningly he simply looked at her and smiled his brilliant smile. Then she asked, "How did you..." but before she could finish Washi interjected.

"I am sorry, you must have been thinking out loud Miss Saaya, but it is true, they are simply jealous of you." With that Washi took another sip of the green tea that had been set in front of them by a young girl who worked at the inn, and she flashed a wanton smile at Washi as she left.

"You seem to catch the eye of many yourself Washi-_san_." Saaya replied, as she noticed the look of desire in the maid's eyes for the young man in front of her.

"My father was a handsome man, I am thankful to have inherited his looks, but it does tend to attract unnecessary attention sometimes. Then again, sometimes attention is a good thing." Washi flashed an almost devilish smirk at Saaya and continued to sip his tea.

Saaya almost wanted to giggle at his attempt to be charming. He was too obvious, and his attempts to charm her made her want to laugh, not at him personally, but for how young and foolish she knew he was. He was too young for her, she knew, but he was definitely handsome, and kind. She appreciated his kindness more than his good looks.

By the end of the week Saaya had become good friends with the young man and told him to visit anytime, and perhaps the next time she saw him, he would have found the young maiden he was searching for. He thanked her and he agreed that he hoped he would find the girl also.

Saaya's thoughts were brought back to the present as she heard a loud crash and a cry of pain coming from outside and when she ran to the door she gasped at what she saw. Her father and their neighbour were trapped beneath the roof of the neighbour's home. It had collapsed from the weight of all the snow piled upon it, and he had been out there trying to help clear it off. Men were now scrambling to try to free the two trapped men from beneath the rubble. Just then Saaya saw the stranger come to their aide and help free the men from beneath the wood, shingles and snow. As Saaya ran outside she saw her father's lifeless body being pulled from the collapse. Saaya saw that he had a large piece of wood stuck in his abdomen, and he was not breathing.

"Tochan! No!" Saaya screamed out in terror as a few of the townspeople tried to hold her back from the wreckage.

"Saaya-_san_ please stay back. There's nothing you can do, Saaya-_san_." A woman, holding Saaya spoke to her, trying to get the young woman to stop trying to claw her way to her father, but she broke free of the woman's hold and ran to where her father laid lifeless in the snow. Saaya knelt down and clutched her father's lifeless body to her chest.

"Tochan, please tochan..." Saaya wept as she clutched his lifeless form, and just then she felt a hand clasp her shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, I tried to help but..." Just as Magatsu was about to finish his sentence he noticed the young woman on the ground before him was wearing a long black kimono adorned with painted bamboo, and she had long flowing ebony hair. His words were caught in his throat as the teary eyed woman looked up at him, tears still falling from her large brown eyes.

"Thank you samurai-_san_. Your help..." Saaya wiped away the tears that had fallen and tried to stop even more from flowing, "Your help is greatly appreciated."

Magatsu looked at the woman before him. She was indeed real, and indeed a haunting vision of his love. Before he thought anymore of what he was doing he knelt down before her and brought her into his arms and whispered softly, barely audible, "O-Ren..."


	24. Chapter 23: Tomorrow Never Comes

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 23: Tomorrow Never Comes**

Saaya, shocked at the samurai's embrace and words, only sat silent and still. She did not react, did not speak, did not dare move. The only thought that came to her mind at that moment was, "Ren, he called me Ren..."

Just then the local doctor came and spoke softly to Saaya, "Saaya-_san_, I am sorry, but we must tend to the injured and move your father. Also, you should get inside, you do not wish to catch ill from the cold. Please Saaya-_san_, go inside. My wife will tend to you."

Magatsu stared at Saaya. She was not Ren, no, but she was identical to her in almost every way, but when he looked into her eyes he knew instantly, she was not Ren. No, but she was just as stunning. He slowly backed away from her to let her rise from the snow covered ground. Her kimono was now covered in her father's blood and her face red and eyes puffed and red from her tears; but to Magatsu, she was the embodiment of beauty. It had been too long since he had looked upon such beauty, and he wished he could look upon it forever.

A few hours had passed as Saaya sat in her kitchen staring out the window at the destroyed home of her neighbours. She was still in shock; still silent. She watched as the samurai from before stayed outside and helped the other townspeople with removing most of the debris from the streets. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she realized now, she was completely alone, and this would most likely be the only time she would have to grieve. Her shock quickly wound its way into sadness and pain. The tears fell more freely now, her pale cheeks stained by their path. She felt as though she was slipping, slipping into oblivion. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Saaya was brought out of her dark thoughts. As if she were possessed , she rose up from her chair and slowly padded out of the kitchen, into the entrance, and to the door.

Magatsu wasn't sure what he should say to the young woman, but he wanted to find out if she was alright. He felt as though he needed to know. He felt somehow responsible for her, and although he knew he didn't have to be, in a large way, he wanted to be. Perhaps she was related to O-Ren. He needed to know, he had to ask, although he decided he would wait to ask until the shock of her father's death had worn off. Even if it took a week or longer, he would wait. He just had to know. He had to find out why she resembled his dead love so very much.

Saaya opened the door and stared wide eyed as the samurai from earlier stood still in front of her, his hands at his sides, his eyes looking at her intently. She felt as though his stare could see right through her and she almost shuddered at the thought. Who was this man, and why was he here? Her previous thoughts from before the accident flooded her mind, distracting her, and although the distraction was needed, Saaya took no comfort in her thoughts at the moment. She did not want guests, even if she was thankful to the samurai for trying to save her father, she simply wished to be alone, unseen, but instead she muted her thoughts and put on the courteous mask she wore every day.

"What can I do for you samurai-_san_?" She asked, trying to mask the rasp from her earlier sobbing.

"I wanted to make sure you were, uh..." Magatsu scratched the back of his neck with his left hand. He was at a loss for words. He didn't want to seem too concerned but how could he not? Perhaps she would not see him as a creepy stalker and simply as a concerned bystander. "I wanted to make sure you were alright miss."

"Thank you for your concern samurai-_san_. I appreciate your help earlier." Saaya was not sure what else to say. He nodded to her and started to walk away and it was then that Saaya realized she really did not wish to be alone. In fact, that was the last thing she wanted. She called out the samurai, "Samurai-_san_, please come in, it is getting cold and dark out. You may use the guest room tonight as my thanks for your generosity earlier."

Magatsu was grateful for her offer, "Arigatou miss, but thanks are not necessary. However, a room would be greatly appreciated for the night."

Saaya stepped aside and as Magatsu stepped into the house he accidentally bumped into the door, which in turn knocked Saaya, rather harshly, to the floor with a loud thud. He quickly hurried to help her up but ended up slipping on the melted snow that was in the entrance: When Saaya had entered her home a few hour previous she had, in a daze, not even noticed the snow trailing her inside the house. Magatsu ended up landing almost entirely on top of Saaya. The impact was enough to almost completely knock the wind out of the two. Magatsu caught himself before he landed completely on top of Saaya but the close proximity of them had left him pinning her to the floor. Saaya's face was mere inches away from his own, and as he stared into her deep brown eyes he felt himself lost in the sound of his own pounding heart. Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down and fervidly kissed her.


	25. Chapter 24: A Seductive Sparrow

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 24: A Seductive Sparrow**

Rin stopped outside of the room and listened carefully for any noises inside. She hoped that Manji had not yet returned. She could not hear any noises coming from inside the room, so she slowly opened the shoji and stepped quietly inside. She looked around inside and saw that the room was empty. She sighed thankfully, releasing the breath she did not realize she was holding in. She walked into the sleeping area and quickly changed into a bathing kimono. She decided she would quickly set out breakfast then when Manji returned she would go for a bath. When she finished dressing she sat down at the table in the dining area and began to set up the food the maid had brought by while she was not in the room. Just then Rin heard the shoji open and close and she looked up to see who had entered. Not to her surprise, Manji had returned.

Manji looked at Rin with an almost feral smirk. They were alone again and his desires from earlier were yet to be satiated. He walked over behind Rin, almost as if he was stalking his prey and sank down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slight frame and this startled Rin.

Rin almost jumped when Manji wrapped his arms around her waist. She was not used to him being like this and it would take some getting used to, but she didn't mind that thought at all. However, she was still a bit perturbed at his earlier outbursts this morning and thought it would be almost too much fun to tease the man now settled behind her. Doa had once told her that nothing is more fun than making a man wait for the one thing he wants most of all.

Manji started to bury his head in Rin's hair. She always smelled so good and now that he had her all to himself he was going to enjoy taking his time with her, but just as he was about to move his hands inside her kimono, Rin quickly stood up and slipped out of his grasp. Manji let out a loud groan in displeasure and shot Rin a quick glare.

"What the hell did I do wrong now woman?" Manji asked, annoyed with her distance.

"I still haven't forgiven you for this morning Manji-_san_." Rin stated, barely able to conceal her smirk. "Besides I am going for a bath. Breakfast is set up for you. I am not hungry just yet."

With that Rin began to walk towards the shoji to leave the room, however Manji grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any further.

"For fuck sakes Rin, it's not like I killed anyone or anything."

"You were rude Manji-_san_. When you have learned manners then we can continue from this morning." Rin knew this probably wouldn't work but she thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

Manji grumbled and swore some more under his breath. "Women were all the same..." He thought, "They are all a pain in the ass, especially when they learn a man's weakness. Then another thought occurred to him, "Two can play this game."

"Fine by me. Looks like you're gonna be waiting a while too then cause I ain't apologizing for shit when it comes to that brat and his annoying mother anymore."

Rin huffed and her nostrils flared, and she swiftly removed herself from Manji's grasp, "FINE!" With that she quickly left the room and headed down to the bath. This was not how she wanted the situation to go at all. Why did Manji have to be such a pig-headed scoundrel all the time? She hoped that once he realized she meant what she said he would apologize. He always did after all.

Manji sighed. How was such a scrawny female easily able to get him so angry? Manji stared at his food. He knew he would just give in to her when she came back but for now he almost enjoyed the thought of her being frustrated. "If I'm not getting what I want right now, why should she? Who knows, maybe this time she will give in for once?" Manji snorted, and his thoughts continued, "As if, she doesn't do anything without a fuss."

Rin had just made it downstairs and past the dining room when she was stopped by a familiar voice, "Rin-_chan_. Are you going for a bath?"

Rin turned around and replied, "Hai. Are you as well Suzume-_chan_?"

"Hai Rin-_chan_. Please lead the way." Suzume gestured for Rin to contine to lead the way to the bath.

Rin nodded, but when she turned around to head towards the bath again she suddenly felt a swift, hard blow to the back of her head and everything went black. Rin sank to the floor, but Suzume reacted quickly and caught her before she fell. "I'm sorry Rin-_chan_, I truly am, but you have left me no other choice. You should have accepted Washi-_chan_'s offer while you had the chance." Suzume clutched Rin in her arms almost protectively and ran her hand gently over the milky smooth skin of Rin's face and whispered, "You would have been such a wonderful daughter. Maybe someday you will forgive me for what I must do."

Suzume waved to the men who had accompanied her back to the Inn. "Take her to the cabin. If even one hair is harmed on her head I will have yours on a stake." She warned.

Rin awoke with a throbbing headache and her entire body was sore. She couldn't move and realized she was gagged. She looked around. The room she was in was dark, except for small flecks of light creeping in through cracks in the wooden window coverings. It looked as though she were in some wooden shack. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she knew was that she was not in a good situation. She tried to move her fingers only to feel her hands were bound. She moved her feet only to find the same result. Suddenly she felt a rush of cold air hit her skin and she shuddered. It was then that she looked down and realized she was still only in her bathing kimono. Just then the door to the room creaked open, but all Rin could see enter was a large black figure. She sucked in a scared breath as a familiar voice greeted her.

"Hello Asano Rin."

Rin's eyes widened as she realized who was now standing directly in front of her. The person crouched down and grasped her face in their hands.

"Today, you shall learn what happens when you cross my path young kenshi."

Suzume climbed the stairs to where Rin and Manji were staying. She knew Manji would be inside waiting for Rin to return. She figured she had some time before he realized she was not going to return. Suzume smirked to herself. Her plan was almost perfect. Yes, she would perform her duty, and then finally she and her son would be free.

Suzume quietly stepped to the shoji. It was closed. She could hear someone stirring inside and smirked. He was here, good. She lightly tapped on the shoji and waited for an answer. Inside she could hear Manji get up and walk to the shoji. He opened the door and glared when he saw who was standing there.

"Rin's not here." He hissed. This woman was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Yes, I know, she is in the bath. I just ran into her a few moments ago." Suzume kept her voice controlled and almost at a whisper.

"The what the fuck are you here for?" Manji's patience was wearing thin.

"I was hoping to speak with _you_ samurai-_san_." Suzume's voice now took on a slightly more seductive tone.

Manji did not fail to notice Suzume's change in tone but paid it no mind, "Make it quick woman. What the hell do you want?"

"May I come in samurai-_san_? It's not polite to have conversations in the hallway."

Manji grunted, "Fine." Then walked back into the room.

Suzume stepped inside and closed the shoji behind herself. She followed Manji into the dining area. Manji sat back down at the table to finish his meal. He looked down at his rice then over to where Suzume was standing. "If you have something to say, say it already. Then you can get the fuck out."

Suzume wanted to glare at the rudeness of the man in front of her but merely stuck to her plan. She slowly walked closer to him and sat nearby. She took a deep breath and readied herself for what she was about to do.

Manji stared at her, waiting for her to speak, then quickly got tired of waiting, "Well woman? What the fuck do you want?"

Suzume then began to speak, "Samurai-_san_...Manji-_san_, I wish to apologize for my rude intrusion earlier this morning. Gomenasai for waking you and Rin-_chan_ so early. I was merely worried about my son. Please allow me to make it up to you." With that Suzume took a deep breath and moved closer to Manji, until she was sitting right beside him. She moved her hands up to the top of her kimono and began to slowly slide it off of her shoulders.

Manji looked at her, hiding his suspicions, then spoke huskily, "You have my attention..."


	26. Chapter 25: Blood for Bones

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 25: Blood for Bones**

Suzume slowly let her kimono fall, just to where her breasts were still holding it up. She looked at Manji and lowered her gaze to where his hands were resting on his knees. He was sitting cross legged and just staring at her. Just then Manji grabbed her hands and pulled her up to a standing position. Her kimono started to slip but did not fall down past the top of her breasts. Her curves compensated greatly for the loose fabric.

Manji held onto Suzume's wrists and moved her closer to the wall. Once he had her leaning against the wall he pinned her arms above her head and spoke in a deep voice, "So woman, just how do you plan to make up for your intrusion earlier. You know, I was in the middle of something back then. Do you plan on finishing it?" He leaned in closer, awaiting a reply.

Suzume swallowed harshly and began to speak. "Hai samurai-_san_. Besides I am sure I will be a much better partner than an inexperienced, young girl. I am after all, almost twice her age; but I am still very pleasing to the eyes, and other places as well."

"I am sure you are, but as for pleasing _me_, that is yet to be seen."

"I am sure I can do more than simply please you samurai-_san_. I am sure I will be able to make you feel as though death is near. At least I intend to try." Suzume flashed a devilish grin and tried to free her hands from Manji's grasp but he was holding onto her far tighter than she was able to escape from.

Manji moved his face closer to Suzume's until his lips were beside her ear, and he half whispered, "Listen here woman, I don't know what you want, but know this, I ain't fallin' for it."

"Whatever do you mean samurai-_san_?" Suzume replied trying to sound innocent to his accusation.

Manji grasped both her wrists with only his left hand now, and let the other start to travel across her waist, "Don't think I will let you play coy so easily woman. I intend to find out exactly what you're hiding."

"I have no idea what you mean Manji-_san_." Suzume still acted coy.

"That was your first mistake woman. Trying to seduce me was your second, and this..." Manji's hand slid beneath Suzume's kimono at her stomach, and slyly pulled out her hidden dagger, "This was your third."

Suzume now struggled even harder to be free from Manji's grasp. She did not expect him to be so keen and see through her so easily. This had rarely happened before and she realized quickly she would have to free herself somehow to gain the advantage once again. She knew things could quickly turn horribly wrong if she didn't tread carefully.

"I only want to know one thing woman. Why the fuck are you here, with a dagger? Are you so eager to die?"

Suzume snorted, so he had figured it out. He knew why she was here, but her; eager to die? she was far from eager to die. "That is where you are gravely mistaken samurai-_san_. I am not the one eager to die. I am the one who will be dealing out death today."

Suzume then was able to struggle enough to free herself from Manji's grasp and grab for Rin's sword that sat perched against the wall beside them. She quickly turned to face him, unsheathed the sword, and pointed it directly at Manji, "No, samurai-_san_, I will not be the one dying today."

Manji looked at the woman and almost laughed out loud, "Woman if you do not wish to die then drop that and walk away. I may be itching for a good fight, but not against a woman, and certainly not against one of Rin's so called friends."

"I will give you a good fight samurai, for I AM YOUR OPPONENT!" Suzume lunged at Manji and he barely dodged her attack, but not without hazard. She struck his arm and sliced almost to the bone. Manji hissed in pain and blood began to spill to the mat. " Woman, do not start something you can't finish!" He warned and pulled out his shido from inside his kimono and stood, ready for her next attack.

"If your death will save my husband then so be it." Suzume lunged at Manji with all her might.

Manji evaded her attack and caught the sword in his shido. "Woman do not underestimate me. If I have to, I will kill you, whether you are Rin's friend or not."

"Rin will see the error of her ways for consorting with you when this is all over, you can be guaranteed of that!" Suzume easily released the sword from the grasp of Manji's shido and took her stance once again.

"Is this all because she told your snot nosed brat of a kid that she wanted a real man and not him?"

"Do not be mistaken samurai-_san_, she will see the error in her judgement, and when she does she will be begging my son to take her in. However, my reasons for needing you dead do not lie with them. I have a far greater purpose."

"Oh, and just what deserves my head? What is your..."

Even before Manji had finished talking Suzume charged, the sword held high and aimed for Manji's neck. Manji saw her attack and dodged to the left. What he failed to notice right away however, was the small wakizashi Suzume had removed from the right side of her kimono, with her left hand, as she lunged forward. As he dodged her first attack, but the wakizashi slashed a deep gash into his collarbone. She aimed it too for his neck, and had just barely missed because Manji had seen the glint from its steel, in the last instant before it made contact with his flesh. There was now blood oozing from his wound. The previous wound had already healed and Suzume was disgusted with this.

"It seems I may have underestimated you woman. That will not happen again."

"You talk too much demon."

Suzume took another lunge at Manji and as her wakizashi connected with flesh once again, this time just below his stomach, she felt the sharp sting of metal sinking into her own body and the wakizashi fall from her grasp. Manji had sliced open a deep gash in her left shoulder. Blood dripped down her arm, staining her white kimono a deep crimson.

"Unlike me woman, you will not heal quickly. I do not wish to spill innocent blood."

"HA! If I were so innocent I would already be dead samurai, and not by your sword in the least. I do not fear a little blood."

Suzume grabbed her fallen wakizashi and swiftly stabbed Manji in the ankle, lodging the short blade deep within flesh and bone, completely through. Manji hissed in pain and fell to the ground. She now had him down at a height where his neck was readily available to be sliced. She quickly grasped the sword tighter and sliced it through the air above his head.

In a flash Manji had his katana out from its sheath at his side, and blocked her attack from above. With his other hand he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to her knees. When she was down he punched her in the stomach, in an attempt to give him time to remove the embedded blade from his ankle. Suzume fell to the floor and coughed up blood. As he pulled the wakizashi free, blood gushed from the wound and covered the mat. The kessen-chu made quick time of mending his wound but it would take a short time for it to fully heal. Manji realized this woman was relentless in her attacks, and a simple punch would hardly be enough to stop her.

Manji leapt upon her, pinning her to the floor, grasped her right hand in his, and plunged the wakizashi deep into her palm. Suzume screamed in pain. She kicked Manji off of her, and with her left hand removed the embedded blade. As the sound of crushed bone and sliced flesh echoed in the room Suzume let out an agonizing guttural cry. She took the wakizashi and sliced at Manji's throat skimming his skin. Manji now knew for certain this woman was not going to go down without a fierce fight to the death. He let out a sigh and realized he would have no choice. This was a fight to the death.

"Woman you will die here if you don't stop." He knew words would not stop her but he had to give her another chance to back down and seek treatment for her wounds.

"I will not stop until you are dead." Suzume tore two strips of cloth from her kimono and wrapped her bleeding hand and shoulder. "I will not fall so easily samurai. I am a warrior, not a mere female you can brush off."

Suzume grabbed the sword with her bloody right hand. She flinched in pain but this was nothing to her. She would die, if it meant she could get what she wanted, but she would not die here, not today. No, she was determined to bring Manji's head back to Habaki. Suzume lunged again at Manji and he was unable to block the full brunt of her attack. He sliced her across her stomach but not before Rin's sword, which Suzume held, ended up slicing a large gash into his right thigh. She was much faster than he was and as she leapt forward again she was able to plunge the wakizashi into his heart. Manji fell backwards to the ground, dropping his shido. Suzume picked them up and walked over to the man now laying in a pool of his own blood.

Suzume's kimono was now covered in her blood from head to toe but that did not stop her, "It seems samurai-_san_ that you are not impervious to great amounts of pain, and now you will die by my hand. Die demon."

Suzume took the shido and placed it around his neck. The blade cut into the sides of his neck and even more of his blood gushed to the mat from his sliced flesh. Suzume watched as the man beneath her lay limp on the floor. She began to put pressure on the shido and it started to slice into Manji's throat.

What happened next Suzume had not anticipated. Before she even realized what had happened she felt heat leaving her right side and she teetered in agonizing pain. Manji had managed to grab his katana, which was on the floor beside him, and plunge it into Suzume's side. While Suzume teetered above him, he quickly removed his katana from her side, and then his shido from his neck and plunged the shido into the woman's stomach. Suzume fell to the ground and lay there, gasping for breath.

Manji staggered to get up fully and slowly made his way over to Suzume, now lying on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

Manji quickly removed his shido from her stomach and spat blood to his side, "Is this what you wanted woman? Are you satisfied now?"

Suzume did not answer, she simply stared at the ceiling. The pain in her stomach and side was overwhelming. Death however, she knew would not come quickly like this; so in an attempt to quicken her death, she reached for the dagger at her side. Manji saw her reach for the small dagger and kicked it out of her reach.

"Fucking moron, as if I'd let you take another swing at me. Look at yourself you stupid female. You're half dead, and it ain't gonna get any better."

Suzume turned her head to the other side and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She had failed and knew it. She had failed her family.

"My husband's life depends on your death." Suzume began to cough up blood as she spoke. "Habaki-_san_ will not release my husband until you are dead."

"Habaki? That prick is holding your husband hostage?"

"Hai..." Suzume coughed up more blood and began to speak in a rasp voice once again, "In exhange for him I was to kill you. Then my husband would have been returned to me and free of that evil man's torture. It's because of you that they took my husband in the first place." Suzume coughed up more blood again. "You are a demon, you do not deserve to be alive. My husband would still be with me if Habaki didn't want to experiment on you."

Manji picked up Rin's sword, which he held upright on the floor and leaned on it; blood seeping from the corners of his mouth, "As much fun as this has been, you should be told, all those who were experimented on are dead. They were all killed long before I escaped, and those who survived the experiments died when Rin set off bombs in the castle, and it flooded. Your husband is long since dead woman. No one else survived that flood. You're going to die in vain."

"You lie samurai!" Suzume sat up briefly only to have the pain from her wounds force her back down and more blood rise to her throat. Her breath became even more laboured but she continued to speak, "Habaki survived, and I know he has my husband. I have failed him." Suzume coughed up even more blood and Manji knew he had to end her suffering. He stood up, still holding Rin's sword, and held it above the woman beneath him.

"Woman, your husband is dead. Your fight has been in vain. Be known now, if your son crosses my blade he will meet the same fate."

"Onii-_chan_ thinks we are simply looking for his father. He knows nothing of my hunting you. He would not have approved of me..." Suzume's words were cut off by her coughing and choking on her own blood.

Manji realized there would be nothing anyone could do for her now and he did the only thing he knew he could. He plunged Rin's sword deep into her neck and as her eyes rolled back into her head and the last spurts of blood were released from her throat, Tada Suzume was no more. Manji fell to the floor as his blood still poured out of him. He was in horrible shape himself. It would take some time for his wounds to heal. Right then he realized the Inn was quiet, too quiet, but he fell into darkness none the less as he lost consciousness.


	27. Chapter 26: One Long Day

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junin _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 26: One Long Day**

Rin would not allow herself to shake with fear. She knew who was kneeling before her. The man who had been haunting her dreams so much lately; Habaki Kagimura. She drew in small, long breaths, trying to calm herself. It would be pointless if she panicked. She had to think of a way to escape, but first, she had to find a way to free herself from the rope restraining her hands and feet.

Habaki looked at Rin. He was surprised to see the fear in her eyes being replaced with anger. "So Asano Rin, would you care to guess why you are here?"

Rin stared at Habaki, she was in no mood to play guessing games with this man. "Bastard! I think I have a pretty good idea!" She spat at him.

One of the guards stepped forth, "How dare you defile Lord Habaki!" and hit Rin across her left cheek.

Habaki stood up and stopped him, gesturing him to leave. Habaki wiped her saliva from his cheek and once again kneeled in front of her, grapping her chin roughly and tilting her head, forcing her to look at him. "Little kenshi, I know who you are. I know why he helps you. Let it also be known that if you wish to leave her alive, you will show more respect and not try anything that will get you killed. You see, I know what you are after, so it would be wise to not disobey me; for I too wish to kill Anotsu Kegehisa, and I will not allow you or that demon to stand in my way. Especially since it was you two that have cost me so much. I know he will come for you, and when he does, I will be waiting. I have time to wait at least a few days." Habaki released Rin's face, stood up and walked out the door without another word to her.

Rin stared at the window. The small flecks of light coming in gave her no bearing as to what time of the day it was, nor did she have any idea how long she had been here. She needed to think of a way to get out, and fast. She knew Habaki's cruelness had no limits; after all, he was the man responsible for the capture and torture of Manji. Rin thought back to those incidents and shuddered. She wanted nothing more now then to put it all behind her. She really wanted to see no more blood spilled, but she knew that the path she had chosen the day she met Manji, would be a bloody one to the end.

She thought of Manji, "Would he be looking for her right now? Was he worried about her? How would he even find her? How did Habaki find her and bring her here, and just where is _here_?" Rin's thoughts were starting to run rampant and she needed to try to clear her head to be able to think straight.

Rin thought about how much she wanted to be back in Manji's arms. She had never wanted anything more than that right now. It felt so right to be with him now. Her heart started to flutter. What did this mean? Why was only thinking about him making her feel this way? She had to stop thinking about that right now. Right now she needed to focus on how to get out of here, and fast.

Manji woke up as soon as the sun started to shine in his eyes. He sat up, putting his hands on the floor to help steady himself. He was sore all over, and as he looked around all he could see was blood around himself. He groaned, "Fuck, how long was I out?"

Manji continued to scan the room as he stood up and noticed Suzume's body still lying on the floor. He could hear voices downstairs and he decided it would be a good idea if he became scarce. He knew something was up as soon as that woman had come to the room looking for him. Now he needed to find Rin. He knew it wouldn't be as easy as her still being in the bath, especially if Suzume admitted she had seen her. As much as he would have liked to have thought she would not have harmed Rin, he just could not be that naive. "Just my fucking luck. Dammit, let that brat outta my sight for a minute and trouble always follows. Fucking figures."

He groaned, gathered his blades and Rin's belongings, which were already packed, and left the room quickly. The last thing he needed was to be found with that woman's body. He needed to find Rin and get the hell out of this town. He had enough _rest_ to last a good while. Manji peered out of the room, checking to make sure no one was around. He knew the inn was too quiet, even if he could hear a few voices. He couldn't make out what the people were saying but he knew there was only one way down from upstairs. This was not going to be easy considering he was still covered in blood. Then he remembered that there was a bucket of water in the corner of the room and went back in. He changed out of his clothes into a plain bath kimono and washed the blood from his face, chest, and arms. He quickly stuffed his blood stained clothes inside Rin's pack and stepped back out of the room, quietly closing the shoji behind himself; leaving Suzume's corpse behind.

Manji quietly made his way to the stair case and listened to the men downstairs. He could only hear a few voices, but he was finally able to make out what they were saying.

"Hey, do you think we should go up there and check on her?"

"Nah, do you want to be the one she chops up for not listening to her? I sure as hell don't. Fuck don't be an idiot."

"Shut up the both of you, would you already? If he wants to go up let him be a moron, I'm tired of hearing both of you whine; right Maru-_sama_?"

"Baka-deshi, do not dare be so informal with me. Address me as _sensai_ and nothing else. The three of you stay put. We are all staying right here; where Suzume-_dono_ instructed us to be. She is more than capable of handling _him_ on her own. "

"Hai." The other three replied in unison.

"Four huh, shouldn't be that hard to handle." Manji thought to himself. This was going to be one hell of a tiring day, that was for sure. "Guess I shouldn't have bothered changing or cleaning up."

Manji walked down the steps. He made it a point to be loud to draw attention to himself and smirked at the four men now staring at him wide eyed. They were all dressed in black haori's, and grey hakamas. "I take it breakfast is no longer being served?" He said in a smug, arrogant tone.

"It's him! It's the demon man!" The first man yelled in surprise.

"But...but...Suzume-_dono_..." The second man started to stammer out.

"What the hell have you done to Suzume-_dono_?" The third man shouted.

"Well your lady friend was pretty worn out from...you know...so..." Manji's smirk only grew. "She's quite a handful you know."

"You mean...Suzume-_dono_...and you..." The third man's voice trailed off as he was interrupted by the fourth man.

"Isn't it obvious what he's done you bakas. Kill him!" The fourth man yelled out.

The other three men stood still for a moment before finally drawing their blades from their sheaths and charging at Manji.

"Yeah..." Manji thought, "Definately going to be one long fucking day."


	28. Chapter 27: A Warrior's Canvas

**Tears of Blood****(My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junín_are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 27: A Warrior's Canvas**

Manji watched with a smirk as three of the four men charged him, their killing intent emanating from their auras. The first man swung his blade high above his balding head; the sting of the clashing steel rang in Manji's ears. He had very little time to dodge the next blow from him, but he was at a slight advantage still standing on the stairs. His attackers only had enough room to come at him one at a time and that was all he needed to cut them down with precise jabs of his shido. Manji held one of each of his shido in either hand, a smirk donning the left corner of his lips. He was going to enjoy killing these men, yes, enjoy it greatly.

The first man came at Manji with his sword again and again, Manji easily avoiding his attacks. The other two who had charged him, were held back from attacking by the sheer lack of space on the stairs. Manji was ensuring he was using the small space available for this fight to his full advantage. He didn't want to take them on all at once. Manji wanted to use the protection of the small space the stairway gave to slow them down, force them to attack one at a time.

Quickly, and without hesitation, when the first man came at Manji one more time, Manji snapped his right wrist in the last instant when steel clashed, slicing the man's hand in half as his shido easily slid down his foe's blade and hilt. The pain from the cut, and the rapid spurts of blood gushing from the loss of part of his hand caused the man to cry out in agony, dropping his sword. Manji then used his other shido in his left hand and quickly ran the blade under and into his foe's ribcage, pulling the forked blade out as fast as it had entered. Scarlet liquid spurted from the man's mouth and chest, a frothy mixture of blood, saliva, and his final breath. He began to tumble down the wooden steps in a heap of dead flesh.

The other two men tried to jump over the first man's tumbling body, but the second attacker tripped on the steps when he leaped and stumbled forward towards Manji, trying to catch his fall on the wall. This split second of distraction was all Manji needed to skillfully take his bloodied shido in his left hand and rip it through and across the man's jugular, severing his carotid artery and ripping out his throat entirely when he tore the blade back from his foe's neck. Blood spurted from the wound onto the walls and stairs; flesh, bone and sinew dangled from beneath his jaw. He had only seconds left and his last breath was taken as he crashed to the steps in front of Manji, his eyes still wide open in surprise, his mouth agape, and only blood mumbled gurgles escaped his lips as he too toppled down the steps, another casualty.

The third man roared at the top of his lungs as he watched his comrades fall helplessly before him. He swung his sword at Manji, cutting through fabric and feeling the blade slice through flesh, but it was only a surface wound. He had barely struck Manji's left arm. This did nothing to stop Manji; he smirked at the man before him and lunged forward. He was going to watch this man bleed.

Manji's smirk only grew as the blood splattered across the walls and his clothes with each slice of his shido across the man's body. He sliced open his arms, torso and back, not enough to kill him, just enough to watch the blood flow. He found a sick pleasure in killing, especially if he was protecting Rin. With the thought of Rin again back on his mind he remembered he didn't have time to waste, he needed to finish this fight. The man before him was panting with exhaustion but still standing. Manji went down a few more steps and lunged at the third man again, sinking his shido into either side of the man's head before the man knew what was happening.

He could feel the reverberations from his shidos sinking into the flesh and bone on either side of his third victim's head. The blades poked out on either side, showing their tainted steel as blood dripped from the ends of the blades. The last man also toppled down the stairs, stopping at the bottom atop the other two bodies. Three, he already killed three of the four men that had stood in his way; cut through them as if their blood exploding on the walls was paint being splattered against an artist's scroll. There was hardly a need to even use his nihon-to, that was until he realized his shido were buried in the third man's head still. The last man glared up at Manji on the stairs, he stood ready, his hand on the hilt of his sword, in stance for Manji's attack.

The last foe eyed Manji carefully, calculating. Manji assumed he was their leader, he had already heard him command they call him "sensei". Senseis, leaders - they always let their men die in their place, and Manji was tired of the selfish and sadistic ways of these so called "leaders of men". Manji watched, fixated and intent on cutting this man to shreds just as he had with the others. The man steadied his nerves and regained composure as he tried to stare down Manji.

Manji needed to find Rin, his gut told him she needed him, and this situation was only making him that much more anxious to ensure her safety. He did not have time to play around with this man left in front of him. He was tired of waiting and leapt down from the staircase, clearing the mangled bodies that scattered the now crimson splattered wood stairs, his sword gleamed with the candle light; this mesmerized the fourth man, the light caught his eyes and he was distracted for an instant. Then he felt it, felt the air grow thick and the thick stench of blood and sweat permeated his senses.

The man watched, wide eyed, as Manji's demonic killing intent came hurtling at him with his full force. In an instant, before the man could even draw his blade fully from its sheath he was sliced down, he had been too distracted. Manji's blade swept through his flesh, sinew and bone as if the he were butter. Only the hiss of the blade and the sound of flesh being torn could be heard. The next instant the man's head split in half, diagonally, the top portion falling to the floor with a dull thud. His body soon followed. Blood poured from the wound; he was dead in an instant. It was a grotesque scene, but it was over.

Manji gathered his weapons and ran through the empty inn, heading towards the bath house, trying to go over in his head where he might be able to find where Rin was. He knew he had to act quickly, if they, whoever "they" were, had already known where he was, already had assassins on his trail, and then he could only assume that they were after Rin as well. He also found it odd that the inn was deserted. What was going on here, where was everyone? He ran as fast as he could and when he finally made it to the bath house he tore through the doors only to find it empty as well. Rin was nowhere to be seen. "Where the fuck is that woman?" he cursed.

"I think I can help you find her." A voice came from behind Manji and he turned around to see Washi standing behind him.

"I believe I know who has her, and I will take you there. If we don't hurry it may be too late."

Manji eyed Washi warningly, "If I find you had anything to do with her disappearance I will kill you myself; but for now, take me to her."

Washi nodded and led the way out of the bath house, not knowing yet that his mother was upstairs, dead; and he was helping her killer.


	29. Chapter 28: Wants

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junín _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 28: Wants**

Rin could feel the tears burn the back of her eyes, threatening to spill from the corners. She would not let herself cry. She would bear this, bear this man's presence. She had to, had to so that she could escape.

"Asano Rin, do you know why you are here?" Habaki's voice was cold, the icy slither of his words slipping through his lips.

Rin remained silent. She would not speak, would not give him what he wanted. She glared at him, trying not to shake with fear and anger, trying not to cry.

Habaki held Rin's chin again, "Silence will not save you Asano Rin-_san_, you cannot escape this time. You have no weapons, no trickery will help you, and trust me when I say your person has been thoroughly searched by myself personally." He lowered his gaze to roam over her body, smirking slyly.

Rin could feel the bile rise in her throat. She grew sickened by the thought of him touching her, his eyes now roaming over her. It grew harder to hold back the tears, she wanted to huddle into a ball and let out all her pain, but she would not listen to that part of herself. She had to be strong, she had to fight. She began to silently move her hands against the bindings, searching for a loose knot, any bit of freedom she could find to aid in her escape.

The ropes burned at the flesh on Rin's wrists. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep from letting the burning pain torture her into making a noise. Instantly she could taste the coppery tang of her hot blood on her tongue. As much as she wanted to wretch and heave in distaste, she kept still, only continuing to try to silently free her hands from the bindings holding her captive. She wanted, no needed to be free.

Habaki searched Rin's face for any signs of weakness, anything he could use against her in his quest for vengance against the immortal demon she travelled with. He could see hatred in her eyes, and pain. He would use that, use that pain to get what he would want from her. He had not had the pleasure of torturing her like he had desired in Edo before. She had slipped through his fingers and he would not let that happen again. No, he would break her, he would have her begging to be released. He would make her want to tell him everything he needed to know. It would only be a matter of time before she too was broken, just like the rest had been.

Rin could feel the ropes slowly loosening around her wrists. She could also feel the blood slowly trickling onto the coarse fibres and down to the floor. She did not care however, and was now desperate to break free.

Habaki looked her over once more, noting a frenzied looked in her eyes. He tilted her face up to his once more and spoke in her ear, "Asano Rin-_san_, I am going to enjoy breaking you in half like a twig. I will get what I want from you one way or another, no matter what I have to do to get it."

Rin watched as Habaki turned his back to her and walked out the door. She let out a small sigh of relief and shook slightly at his threat. She could not let it get to her however and had to continue wriggling her wrists free to escape her bindings. It felt like hours had passed before she was able to wriggle completely free from her bindings and loose the rope from around her now bloodied and bruised delicate wrists. She would have to bind them with cloth from her kimono to stop the bleeding otherwise she would pass out soon.

Rin ripped the bottom of her kimono as quietly and quickly as she could and bound her wrists tightly. She could feel the blood seeping through the white cloth. She was light headed but could not let that stop her. She quickly moved to her feet, tugging frantically at the ropes that bound her ankles. For all she knew Habaki or one of his henchmen could enter at any time and come upon her trying to escape. Silence and stealth were going to be her only means of even trying to escape.

Rin had no clue what she was going to do once she was unbound, but she didn't have time to think, she simply had to act. She had no idea if anyone even knew where she was, and even if they did, there was no guarantee they would come for her. Right now she, herself, was her only hope, and as much as she wanted to be back with Manji at the inn, she needed to escape first to accomplish that.


	30. Chapter 29: Breathe, Just Breathe

**Tears of Blood**** (My Story Arc: Finale to Blade of the Immortal):**

**Disclaimer and Rights:** This story is not-for-profit fan fiction. The characters and universe of Blade of the Immortal/_Mugen no Junín _are copyright by Hiroaki Samura and do not belong to me. I will in no way receive any kind of funds or monies for this story, nor will any monies or funds come into my hands in consequence of this story. Please do not sell or print for sale. Do not archive without my written permission. Permission is granted to print for personal use, and to distribute this document in electronic form, without charge, without alteration, and with this disclaimer and my name attached.

**Chapter 29: Breathe, Just Breathe**

Rin was in a frantic race with her own thoughts. She just finished undoing the ropes binding her ankles and now she had to think of how to escape. There were cracks of light coming under what she could vaguely make out as a door, but the sun had set and she hadn't thought to pay attention to where the windows and doors actually were. Now fatigue was rushing through her body, and her blood loss from her wrists had consumed more of her energy than she wanted to admit.

Rin searched the room in the dark for the windows and it had taken time for her eyes to adjust fully to searching the dark. She had been so focused on the ropes that she had to blink rapidly for some time before she could make out the lines of the wood panelling lining the meagre cut out impersonating a window. It would be too small for her to crawl through. She would need to find another means of escape. Could she pretend to be dead? No they could easily check her pulse. She slowly inched forward to the door listening for voices, she heard none, not even whispers.

Rin reached around as silently as she could on the door searching for a way to slide it open. Just as she found a perch for her small fingers the door was thrown open, sliding with a crash against the frame and Habaki stood towering over Rin, dim light filling the room. Habaki donned an evil smirk with his icy stare. Rin grew very afraid.

"Now, now little _Kenshi_, did you think I did not know what you were up to in there?" Habaki grabbed Rin's hair and pulled her to her feet facing him directly, "I will punish you now Asano Rin-_san_, and I will enjoy it all. You however," Habaki paused to stroke his free hand down Rin's face, "You will feel pain to the depths of your soul before I am through with you."

Rin knew his words were no mere threat, she had witnessed in Edo just how cruel Habaki was, and she shuddered.

"You should be afraid Asano Rin-_san_, I do not care if you are a woman or not. You have information I require, and I plan to obtain it, by any means necessary." Habaki's eyes burned his seriousness into the depths of Rin. She was afraid, just as he knew she would be.

Habaki threw Rin to the floor with a simple flick of his wrist releasing her hair. He stood over her, reached down for her wrists and as much as she tried to kick and flair it was no use, he overpowered her easily. He twisted her wrists back behind her back and shackled them in iron chains. She was not going to break free so easily this time. The metal snagged at the bindings on her wrists and began to tear the delicate cloth bandaging her wounds. The wounds were still not fully closed so blood began to seep through the cloth again, slowly trickling onto the iron. The viscous vermillion liquid causing her further discomfort in the shackles. He left her lying on the floor, pain enveloping her body from fatigue and blood loss.

Habaki walked across the room and then picked up a long, thin wooden pike about one _sun_ in diameter that had been leaning against a far wall. He dragged it over to where Rin was now laying on the floor, letting it scrape against the wooden floor boards; the noise growing louder and sharper with every step he took closer to her. Upon reaching her he held the pike up lengthwise and snapped it in half over his knee, causing it to shorten greatly in length.

Habaki bent down and seized the shackles confining Rin's wrists. He hauled her up from the ground until she was kneeling, her back facing him, knees bent in front of her, and she was sitting on her feet. He then hauled her up a little higher and rolled the pike up along her calves with his foot. He continued to roll it up her calves and then into the back of her knees. He then shoved her back down and Rin cried out in excruciation as the pain shot through her like a dagger.

Habaki then shackled her ankles to her arms behind her, tightly so she could not move from that position. Rin shrieked in agony as the pressure from her sitting on the pike grew more intense each passing second. He walked back to the far wall and grabbed a small bamboo chair that had been placed in the corner. The pressure and pain caused Rin to fall to the floor and scream again, but she would not let a single tear fall, no she had to hold on.

Habaki watched her for a few hours like this. Watched as the pain crossed her face over and over again. Watched her hold back tears by trying to shift her position, or bite the inside of her mouth. Watched her wretch in agony as each movement caused her more pain.

"Asano Rin, you only need tell me what I ask from here on out and this pain will stop." Habaki held no emotion in his words, they were cold and uncaring. "I am going to use you to ensnare that undead demon and be rid of him for good. You should know that I have sent assassins. Although I am sure they would have returned by now had they succeeded."

Rin glared up at Habaki, anger flaring in her dark eyes.

"Your companion is most likely on his way here to rescue you. I have left enough clues for him to sniff out. The dog will come here into my hands again, after you. I have sent my pawns after him, and even though they were told to kill him, I knew they would not be able to. I'm sure he will find you, and that is exactly what I want. Does that not make you feel helpless? All you need to tell me is how did he attain his immortality? All I want to know is where did he go to become a living demon?"

Rin kept silent, even though the pain was ripping through her body she would not tell Habaki what she knew, even if it killed her. She would not let him use her for his own demented purposes. She knew he was bent on power, and she did not want to know how far he would go to attain it. She would not give him the answers he sought. She had to make it through this pain, she had to keep breathing, just keep breathing she chanted to herself in her head. 'Breathe, just breathe.'


End file.
